


Это безумие? Да, определённо!

by Megara_Masharella



Category: South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Character Death, Experimental Style, Friendship, Humor, Madness, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: В Южном Парке, как всегда, не всё спокойно. Кенни попадает в ад и находит там себе приключения. Отцы Твика и Крейга ссорятся и хотят разлучить сыновей. В Южный Парк приезжает Грегори, и Стэн боится, что тот уведёт у него Венди. Баттерсу не дают покоя странные сны, и он стоит на пороге раскрытия страшной тайны. Картман как всегда что-то задумал, а Кайл собирается этому помешать. Казалось бы, все эти события мало что связывает. Но это только на первый взгляд.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Philip "Pip" Pirrip & Damien Thorn, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Thomas (South Park: Le Petite Tourette) & Craig Tucker





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> История имеет место быть где-то между 20ым сезоном и на данный момент только вышедшим 21ым.  
> Мозг автора породил нечто странное и не даёт владельцу покоя, требуя выложить эту историю в форме текста. История создавалась сама собой, и автор не очень представлял, чем всё закончится.
> 
> Стилистика повествования ну очень сильно вдохновлена Хоумстаком. Как оказалось она неплохо так ложится под весь этот безумный замысел)

КЕННИ

Ты Кенни Маккормик. И в твоей жизни случалось немало приключений. Хотя стоило бы их назвать «злоключениями». И вместо «немало» сказать «до хрена». Да и случались они не только в твоей жизни, но ещё и во время смерти. Правда, ты об этом никому не рассказываешь, потому что бесполезно. Куда веселее выдать пару-тройку пошлых шуточек, приглушенных туго затянутым капюшоном парки, чем в очередной раз безуспешно пытаться напомнить хоть кому-то, какой страшной и нелепой смертью ты вчера сдох. Но не суть.  
Вообще с чего началась эта очередная безумная история, в процессе которой ты умудрился уйти в мир иной? Порой после смерти трудно разложить мысли и воспоминания по полочкам. Особенно когда смерть наступает вследствие размозжения башки. А такое бывает нередко.   
Ты жопой чуешь, что это Картман в очередной раз вытворил какую-то хрень. Настолько тупую, что при попытке вспомнить её, люто болит голова. Это было какое-то реалити-шоу? Серьёзно? И Баттерс был невольным соучастником замеса, как всегда. Когда бедняга избавится уже от пагубного влияния коварного жиртреста? Наверное, когда ад замёрзнет.   
И раз был Картман, то наверняка не обошлось и без Кайла. Этот еврейский самаритянин и пронзатель коварных картманских планов, точно не смог пройти мимо. А там, где Кайл, там и его верный «супер-лучший друг» Стэн Марш. Хотя в последнее время, они частенько оказываются по разную сторону баррикад во время игр и конфликтов. В этот раз они всё-таки работали вместе или как? Не можешь вспомнить. Ещё есть навязчивое ощущение, что в этой безумной истории фигурируют Твик и Крейг. Причём до хрена так фигурируют, судя по жутко сильной мигрени, когда пытаешься об этом вспомнить.   
И каким-то боком в эту историю оказался вмешанным и ты, Кенни Маккормик, мальчик-который-снова-не-выжил. Но что ты делал, и от чего ты умер, - тайна, покрытая мраком. Но ты решаешь пока не париться об этом. Со временем мысли придут в порядок, а на утро ты вообще проснёшься в своей кровати. И неважно, как ты там отбросил коньки, и где после смерти оказался. Кстати об этом… Где это ты?  
Мрачная тьма вокруг, сверкающие в пропасти языки пламени, душераздирающие крики боли и летающие над головой демоны со всей очевидностью указывают, что ты в аду. Снова. Чёрт, неужели это опять из-за того, что в воскресенье ты не пошёл в церковь? Говорила тебе мама, а ты не послушался. Плохой Кенни.   
В любом случае, после той истории с Сатаной ты стал здесь типа вип-персоной, и если что и будет тебя здесь истязать, так это скука в ожидании своего воскрешения. Ведь в аду, конечно же, нет бесплатного вай-фая. Да и будь он здесь, твоя душа всё равно попадает сюда с пустыми карманами. Даже часов нет, чтоб время посмотреть.  
Ты присел на камушек, подпирая голову руками, и слегка пригорюнился. Бессмертие – это проклятье. Жизнь – череда смертей и воскрешений, о которых никто кроме тебя не помнит. Смерть – наскучившая вереница потусторонних миров, где даже рай поднадоел, несмотря на наличие там барышень со здоровыми буферами. Депрессия – тоже скучное занятие. Сколько времени там прошло? Может, попросить, кого из демонов дать вилы потыкать грешников, чтоб время убить? Но ведь ты не больной садист и не уверен, что эта ужасная скука сделала тебя таковым. А хотя…  
\- Трепещи, жалкий человечишка! – раздаётся над тобой словно гром чей-то голос. – Склонись пред своим властелином и моли о пощаде!  
Возле тебя начинает полыхать адское пламя, из которого вырисовывается силуэт. Узнавая его обладателя, ты тяжко вздыхаешь.  
\- Привет, Дэмиан, - хмуро мычишь ты, не меняя положения и опуская взгляд на куда более интересные ботинки.   
Когда языки огня поутихают, он замечает тебя, какое-то время молчит, а потом начинается…  
\- Ты! – вопит Дэмиан, пафосно тыча в тебя пальцем и разжигая вокруг себя адские спец-эффекты. – Как ты смеешь, жалкое отродье Ктухлу, вновь и вновь являться в мои владения?!  
\- Как-то само собой получается, - пожимаешь плечами ты.   
\- Меня не волнуют твои жалкие оправдания! – продолжает неистовствовать он. – Я требую, чтобы ты сию же секунду преклонил колени и оказал почтение своему владыке, что так любезен, что до сих пор не испепелил твою ничтожную душу!  
\- Угу.  
\- Трепещи, кому говорят! – позади Дэмиана, а также в его глазах разгорается пламя. – Или я снова обращу тебя в утконоса и отправлю в ад для сумчатых млекопитающих!  
\- Ага, конечно.  
\- Думаешь, что если ты в фаворе у моего отца, бояться тебе нечего? О, как ты ошибаешься, жалкий плебей! Я сын Владыки Тьмы, и я также полноправный правитель здешних угодий!  
\- А ты, смотрю, ещё больше высокопарных словечек нахватался. Влияние Пипа?  
\- Вот увидишь, Маккормик! Я тебя сожгу! Я тебе сердце выжгу!  
\- Блин, Дэмиан, не будь таким отсосом…  
\- Да что ты там всё мычишь? – неожиданно вопрошает тот, приостановив свою тираду и слегка убавив свои адские спец-эффекты, чтобы не мешали прислушиваться.   
\- Соси хуй, Дэмиан.  
\- Что?! – злится он в яростно разгорающемся пламени. – Проклятье! Никогда не мог понять, что ты там бормочешь через свой презренный капюшон. Что за ужасная манера говорить?! Это ещё больше меня в тебе бесит!  
Смотришь на него, закатываешь глаза и со вздохом их опускаешь. И пока он продолжает вопить о пытках, которым тебя подвергнет, подбираешь чью-то кость и начинаешь рисовать на припорошенной пеплом земле грудастых тёлочек. Сложившуюся идиллию нарушает неизвестно откуда выползший Пип, вставая между тобой и Дэмианом.  
\- Джентльмены! Джентльмены, прошу не ссорьтесь! – пищит он. – Каковы бы ни были причины вашего конфликта, уверен, мы могли бы всё уладить мирным путёаааААА!  
Договорить ему мешает пламя, что внезапно охватывает его по воле так называемого Владыки Тьмы. Пип орёт от боли и катается по земле, а Дэмиан смотрит на тебя с выражением торжества и чувства своего великолепия. Мол, смотри, что я умею, трепещи, бойся. Господи, ну что за отсос...  
Ты с неохотой снимаешь капюшон. От всех этих выпендрёжных жарких эффектов, тебе невыносимо душно, а от в конец доставшего Дэмиана невыносимо в целом.  
\- Ладно, хорош уже, чувак, - говоришь ты более членораздельно. – Не будь таким отсосом и охлади уже своё траханье.  
\- Что?! Смеешь мне дерзить?! – возмутился Дэмиан.  
\- Потуши. Свой. Пердак, - ещё чётче выговариваешь ты и скрипишь зубами с непривычки. – А ещё потуши Пипа и всю херню, что ты тут разжёг. Жарко.  
От твоих дерзких слов замирают демоны, парящие над головами и помешивающие вилами грешников в котлах. И даже горящий Пип притих, прекращая корчиться и колбаситься по земле.  
\- Серьёзно, хватит вести себя, как отсос, - продолжаешь ты.   
\- Я не веду себя как отсос! Я Принц Тьмы и Тёмный Мессия, которому суждено принести миру Апокалипсис! Я Антихрист, перед которым ещё содрогнётся всё живое, и я величайший…  
\- Отсос, - произносишь ты нараспев.  
\- Заткнись! Это неправда! Никакой я не отсос! Я испепелю тебя!  
\- От этого меньшим отсосом ты не станешь, чувак. Думаешь, что до хуя страшный? Я сотни раз умирал в зверских муках, а один мой друг скормил пацану чили, сделанный из его предков. Если пытаешься произвести на меня впечатление, то зря стараешься. А мучить Пипа, который единственный здесь не считает тебя полным отсосом, - отсоснее некуда. Да ему даже не больно на самом деле, он так старается, чтоб тебя порадовать. Так что прекращай.  
Дэмиан смотрит на Пипа, который, опомнившись, снова начинает кататься и кричать о том, как ему больно и как бы он хотел, чтобы владыка его пощадил. Затем Дэмиан смотрит на своих приспешников.  
\- Вы же не считаете своего владыку отсосом, верно? – спрашивает он.  
\- Конечно же нет, ваше отсоснейшест… в смысле, ваше высочество! – рапортирует один из демонов, съёживаясь от страха.  
Дэмиан рычит в исступлении, стискивая зубы и дрожа от ярости в центре бушующего пламени. Но, в конце концов, вздыхает и убирает все эти спец-эффекты вместе с теми, которым подверг Пипа.   
Ты же с облегчением надеваешь капюшон обратно и затягиваешь потуже. Так-то лучше.  
\- Ладно, - уже спокойнее говорит Дэмиан. – Прости, что вспылил. После того, что случилось, я немного на взводе.  
\- А что случилось? – интересуешься ты.  
\- Что? – не понимает тебя Дэмиан. – Что он сказал?!  
\- Он спрашивает, что случилось, - с готовностью поясняет Пип, подходя к ним ближе, довольный, что к нему обратились. – Видишь ли, Кенни, тут на днях…  
\- Я разве дозволял тебе раскрывать рот больше положенного, человечишка?! – взъярился на него Дэмиан, хватая того за грудки.   
\- Н-нет! К-конечно же, нет, Дэ… - запричитал Пип. – Т-то есть, мой владыка.  
\- То-то же! Я твой владыка! – глаза сына Сатаны вновь угрожающе полыхают. - Даже пискнуть не смей, пока я не разрешу тебе! Слишком многое, видимо, я тебе разрешаю, когда мы одни! Совсем распустился, раз думаешь, что при моих подданных тебе дозволено…  
\- Дэмиан, не будь таким отсосом, - ты перебиваешь его, не в силах больше выносить весь этот цирк.  
\- Что? Что он на сей раз сказал?  
\- Мне дозволено говорить?   
\- Да!  
\- Эм… не уверен, что те… в смысле Вам, владыка, это понравится…  
\- Он опять сказал, что я отсос?!  
\- Да, мой владыка.  
\- Блин! – вспыхивает Дэмиан. - Я испепелю тебя!  
\- Меня то за что?! – вопрошает Пип, испуганно отскакивая назад за твою спину.   
\- Ладно, чуваки, проехали, - произносишь ты с глубоким вздохом. – Вы мне лучше скажите, что случилось?  
С опаской, поглядывая то на тебя, то на своего остывающего владыку, Пип начинает пояснять:  
\- Он спрашивает…   
\- Я догадываюсь, - перебивает его Дэмиан. – Если бы Пип не принялся тогда трепаться без спросу, я бы уже давно всё рассказал. Но ладно, я постараюсь более не возвращаться к этому вопиющему проступку, ведь я не «отсос», и я бываю великодушен.   
\- Ближе к делу, - не выдерживаешь ты, закатывая глаза.  
\- Продолжайте, мой владыка, - поясняет Пип.   
\- Мой отец… куда-то пропал, - говорит Дэмиан, и выражение его лица с напускного грозного и высокомерного меняется на грустное и растерянное. – Я не знаю, что делать. И, кажется, мне нужна помощь…   
До тебя не сразу доходит смысл произнесённых им слов, и ты застываешь, хлопая глазами в недоумении. В смысле, его отец куда-то пропал? Сам Сатана куда-то пропал? Это как вообще? Такое разве возможно? Звучит дико. Всё равно что сказать, к примеру, что Бог потерялся. Хотя, к примеру, Санта однажды пропадал. И даже Иисус влипал в переделки. Владыка Тьмы, может, тоже решил найти приключений на задницу. Почему бы и нет?  
Какое-то время ты молчишь, переваривая информацию и принимая то, как нынче пошатнулись привычные законы бытия и вселенной. Но Дэмиан, Пип и окружающие демоны смотрят на тебя выжидающе, и видимо надо им что-то сказать? Кажется, они ждут какого-то решения. Ты на всякий случай оглядываешься и убеждаешься, что за твоей спиной нет никого более компетентного. Да и в принципе никого. Выходит, по какой-то причине решение должен принимать ты. Обычный бессмертный мальчик в красной курточке. Ну, зашибись.  
Ты вопросительно мычишь, и Пип переводит:  
\- Если опустить нецензурные слова, он спрашивает, чего, собственно, от него хотят? И разве не Вы, мой владыка, должны со всем этим разобраться?  
Плечи Дэмиана опускаются, и теперь он начинает походить не на будущего властелина тьмы, грозного антихриста и при этом невероятного отсоса, а на обычного потерянного мальчишку. Он смотрит на тебя, потом отводит взгляд и что-то там бормочет.  
Ты недоумённо хмыкаешь.  
\- Владыка говорит, что если бы знал, что делать, не стал бы поднимать сей вопрос. А когда ты попался ему на глаза, он подумал, что ты мог бы удостоиться чести ему помочь, - пришёл на помощь универсальный переводчик Пип и продолжил расшифровывать его бубнёж. – Хоть ты и жалкий выродок (это слова владыки, а не мои), но ты уже неоднократно проявил себя. Ему известно, что именно ты был новым Киану Ривзом в той битве Рая против Ада. И кто, как не ты, может нам помочь?  
Ты смотришь на печального Дэмиана, который даже никак не реагирует, когда Пип утешительно кладёт тому руку на плечо. Осматриваешься по сторонам на также уставившихся на тебя с надеждой демонов и мучимых ими грешников. Зачем-то смотришь на своё запястье и на часы, которых там нет.   
Пожимаешь плечами. Всё равно надо как-то убить время.

Пару дней назад…

КРЕЙГ

Ты Крейг Такер. И ты никогда не жаловался на недостаток безумных событий в своей жизни. Этого дерьма вокруг всегда было навалом. Ходи вокруг него на цыпочках и смотри не наступи, чтоб ненароком не вляпаться. А вот спокойные деньки - на вес золота, но вместе с тем хрупкие и недолговечные, как тающее мороженое, которым надо успеть насладиться, пока оно не стекло тебе на руку и не начало напоминать то же дерьмо.   
Казалось бы, сегодня у тебя должен был быть вполне обычный день. Не считая того, что тебя с родителями позвали в гости к Твику. Видите ли, ваши предки решили «породниться», раз уж их сыновья встречаются. Ну и ладно. Чем бы ни тешились, лишь бы не выносили мозг.  
Долго сидеть с семьями за общим столом было тем ещё испытанием для тебя и невыносимым стрессом для Твика, так что, быстро поужинав, вы с сестрой пошли к нему в комнату собирать город из конструктора и многочисленных стаканчиков из-под кофе. Обычное занятие обычных детей. Прямо как ты любишь. При этом Твик ведёт себя спокойно, а Триша в кои-то веки не ведёт себя, как сука, и ты тааак счастлив.  
Но всему пришёл конец, когда народ огня… Ой, это не из той оперы. Хотя по масштабам последовавших за этим происшествий недалеко ушло. Но это мы забегаем вперёд. А ты не любишь спешки. И осуждаешь нас за попытку сделать твою историю ещё безумнее, чем она есть. Этого ещё не хватало.  
А начало конца ознаменовалось резко распахнувшейся дверью, ворвавшимся в комнату разъярённым отцом и подскочившим от такой внезапности Твиком.  
\- Крейг! Триша! Мы уходим! Сейчас же!  
\- Пап, что за херня? – озвучила общий вопрос Триша, когда её бесцеремонно подхватили на руки.   
\- Ноги нашей больше в этом доме не будет! – заявил батя, хватая тебя за руку и таща к выходу.  
\- Да, катитесь отсюда! – рявкнул из коридора мистер Твик. И ты до этого момента не знал, что тот вообще умеет кричать и выглядеть таким бешеным. – И чтобы ваш сын не смел приближаться к нашему!  
\- Не сомневайтесь, я об этом позабочусь! – пригрозил твой батя.  
\- Аргх! – вскрикнул Твик, в панике смотря то на отцов, то на тебя, при этом размахивая руками и дергая глазом. – Что происходит? Вы что, сошли с ума?! Или я сошёл с ума?! Господи, какой стресс!   
Ты стараешься сохранять невозмутимость. Хватаешься за неё словно за спасительную соломинку в творящемся переполохе. Кажется, что если ты потеряешь лицо, то ситуация точно выйдет из-под контроля.   
\- Бать, - говоришь ты, освобождаясь из захвата. – Реально, что за херня?  
\- Сейчас не время для разговоров, сын! – отвечает он, беря тебя за шкирку и выволакивая, наконец, из комнаты. - Мы должны идти!  
Оказавшись дома, твой батя начинает, как полоумный, носиться по дому и рвать на части свою драгоценную коллекцию яойных картинок с тобой и Твиком. Вот тут ты не возражаешь. Даже на радостях хочешь присоединиться, но мама с Тришей не позволяют. Блин.  
Потом батя обращается к тебе и заявляет, что тебе отныне запрещено общаться с Твиком. На твои попытки выяснить, с какой это, блин, стати, он говорит, что тебе не понять, что так надо, и что потом, когда вырастешь, ты ещё скажешь спасибо. Ты всё-таки просишь пояснить поподробнее. И батя начинает мямлить, что Твик неподходящий вариант для тебя. Мол, ты видел, какой он нервный, как много он пьёт кофе и вообще, какой идиот дал бы сыну имя, созвучное с фамилией? Ты не понимаешь, как это вообще относится к делу, а отец начинает спрашивать тебя, рассматриваешь ли ты другие варианты в качестве пары? К примеру, Клайда, Токена или Джимми? Ты спрашиваешь батю, какая в конец припизднутая муха его укусила, что он настолько тронулся умом? После чего на тебя кричат и отправляют в твою комнату. Помахав бате средним пальцем на прощание, ты так и делаешь.  
Ты сбит с толку, но понимаешь, что сегодня вряд ли добьёшься каких-то ответов. Поэтому решаешь провести остаток дня в комнате и поиграть с Полосатиком. Обычно это успокаивает. Но перед этим тебе нужно сделать один звонок. Доставая телефон из кармана, ты видишь 32 пропущенных вызова и кучу неотвеченных сообщений от Твика. Прочесть, что он написал трудно, – парень настолько перенервничал, что промахнулся по всем буквам, которым только можно. Но прежде чем ты решаешь заняться расшифровкой или позвонить, телефон вибрирует в твоих руках, и ты становишься другим парнем.

ТВИК

Теперь ты Твик Твик. И сейчас ты испытываешь жуткий СТРЕСС и не уверен, что способен выдержать это!  
Мало тебе опасений по поводу заговора людей-крабов, нашествий кальсонных гномов, теста по математике на следующей неделе и временами случающихся слуховых галлюцинаций, так теперь ещё весь мир сходит с ума!  
Ну, не весь мир, если быть точным, а конкретно ваши с Крейгом отцы. Но ты чувствуешь, что скоро к ним присоединишься. А ты не можешь сойти с ума, это слишком большой СТРЕСС!  
И, как на зло, единственный, кто бы мог спасти тебя от этой участи, не отвечает ни на твои сообщения, ни на твои звонки! Господи Иисусе! Что если его отец настолько сошёл с ума, что зарезал всю семью, сжёг тела, закопал пепел на заднем дворе, а сам застрелился?!   
Что ещё думать, когда ты звонил уже тридцать два, мать его, раза?! А если собрать все написанные тобой сообщения, то получился бы грёбанный том «Войны и мир». Правда, стоит признать, что написанная тобою в приступе истерии белиберда совершенно не читаема. И эту «Войну и мир» будто топающий по клавиатуре кот написал.   
Опрокинув в себя третью подряд кружку кофе, ты берёшь телефон в свои дрожащие ручонки и набираешь в тридцать третий раз. Ну, если и в этот раз, он не ответит, ты сбежишь из дома, несмотря на все запреты папы, и направишься прямо на место возможного преступления. А там уже определишься, что делать - спасать, оплакивать или жестоко мстить.  
К счастью, на этот вызов тебе отвечают.  
\- Крейг! – вопишь ты. – Это ведь ты? Ты жив? Вас ещё не убили?!  
\- И тебе привет, - отвечает Крейг на том конце. – С чего бы мне или нам быть убитыми? Успокойся. Телефон был на беззвучном режиме, а ты, как всегда, психуешь.  
\- А что мне ещё делать? – жалобно вопрошаешь ты. – Наши предки сошли с ума! Я никогда ещё не видел папу таким злым! Господи, он нас всех прикончит!  
\- Твик, всё хорошо. Никто нас не прикончит. Глубокий вдох #####  
Ты вздрагиваешь и едва сдерживаешься от того, чтобы вскрикнуть. Снова эта слуховая галлюцинация! Вот только что. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. Этого ещё не хватало. Только не сейчас. У тебя и так нервы на пределе!  
Садишься на корточки, обхватывая голову с прижатым к уху телефоном руками и раскачиваешься, пытаясь успокоиться. Нужно сосредоточиться на голосе Крейга, игнорировать эти галлюцинации, и всё будет хорошо. Ты давно хочешь поговорить с ним об этом, конечно. Однако сейчас явно не время.  
\- Твик ##### ты в порядке?  
Ты зажмуриваешься, дышишь глубже, берёшь себя в руки и отвечаешь.  
\- Н-нет. Но п-постараюсь справиться с этим.   
\- Так-то лучше, - одобряет Крейг. – Безумия нам и так хватает.  
\- Это т-точно! Что за херня случилась с нашими папами?! Они же вроде ладили! Что произошло?!  
\- Не знаю, чувак, - он наверняка пожимает плечами, хоть ты этого не видишь. – Я пробовал поговорить с батей, но ничего путного от него не добился. Все его объяснения сводились к «просто потому что», если вкратце.   
\- У м-меня то же самое! – восклицаешь ты. – Т-тебе он тоже предлагал подыскать себе в пару кого-то другого?!  
\- Ага. Предлагал Клайда, Токена и ещё Джимми. Совсем рехнулся.  
\- Аргх! Господи! – вскрикиваешь ты в тревоге.  
\- А тебе кого?  
\- Н-никого конкретного. Но папа обещал, что изучит моих одноклассников подробнее …  
\- Блин, что за бред?  
\- Не знаю! Я уже вообще ничего не понимаю! И это такой СТРЕСС!  
\- Ладно ##### успокойся. Уверен, всё как-нибудь наладится, - говорит Крейг, но очередная звуковая галлюцинация мешает тебе воспользоваться его советом. – Завтра я попробую поговорить с мамой. Она кажется более адекватной.  
\- Я уже говорил со своей! – сообщаешь ты.   
\- Ого, это ты молодец. И что она сказала?  
\- Ничего! Аргх! – всё больше психуешь ты. – Она с-сказала, что была с твоей мамой на кухне, когда из гостиной послышались крики. К-когда они пришли к ним, ссора была в с-самом разгаре. Они кричали н-непонятные слова, оскорбляли друг д-друга, потом нас, п-потом снова друг друга, и это был какой-то к-к-кошмар! Ну а после твой папа п-побежал за вами в мою комнату …  
\- Ясно… Хотя нет. Ни хрена не ясно вообще.  
Крейг замолкает, и ты тоже не знаешь, что сказать. Но всё-таки для тебя выдержать такую длинную паузу, когда ты весь кипишь внутри, это слишком большой СТРЕСС. И ты не выдерживаешь.  
\- Аргх! Крейг, что же н-нам делать? Папа запретил мне с тобой разговаривать и вообще видеться! Н-не знаю, как он за этим проследит в школе, но испытываю ужасный СТРЕСС, когда п-представляю возможные варианты! Хотя, наверное, в-вряд ли он нас прикончит, но точно что-то придумает. Аргх, господи! Что д-дальше будет?  
Крейг, выслушав твою тираду, лишь вздыхает.  
\- Я не знаю, чувак. Думаю, нужно дождаться завтра. Может, отцы к тому времени немного остынут, и с ними можно будет более конструктивно потолковать?  
\- Н-не уверен!  
\- В любом случае, других вариантов у нас нет, - резонно замечает Крейг. – Пока не выясним, в чём дело, мы не сможем их помирить.   
\- Это да… Ты прав.  
Неохотно, но ты соглашаешься. О чём бы ни шла речь, Крейг всегда выступает в качестве голоса разума, спокойного и до фига такого логичного.   
\- Всё будет норм, - добавляет он. - Не волнуйся.  
Ты немного успокаиваешься. Хотя и чувствуешь себя настолько потерянным, обессиленным и грустным, что хочется просто упасть лицом в кровать и молить о том, чтобы тебя похитили инопланетяне. Может, это происшествие будет достаточно стрессовым, чтобы вытеснить тревоги по поводу сегодняшних событий? Хотя вряд ли…   
\- Эй, Твик, ты ещё там? – зовёт тебя Крейг.  
\- Д-да! – восклицаешь ты, очухиваясь от своих размышлений.  
\- Я тут вспомнил, что ты хотел со мной о чём-то поговорить, - неожиданно говорит он, и твоё сердце уходит в пятки.   
Да, ты хотел поговорить с ним насчёт этих странных слуховых галлюцинаций. Но не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время.  
\- Д-давай как-нибудь потом? – предлагаешь ты. – Это сейчас не так важно!   
\- Хм, уверен?  
\- Аргх! Да, абсолютно!  
\- Ну, смотри, - говорит он, после чего издаёт протяжный зевок. – Ладно, думаю, сегодня был довольно утомительный денёк, и я, пожалуй, лягу пораньше.   
\- Хорошая идея!  
\- Ты тоже иди спать. И постарайся особо не стрессовать. Завтра ещё всё обговорим, ладно?  
\- Л-ладно! – соглашаешься ты, хотя не уверен, что сможешь сегодня уснуть.   
\- Ок. Спокойной ночи #####  
И в качестве добивающего твою и так пошатанную психику фактора разговор завершается очередной слуховой, чтоб её, галлюцинацией! Боже, какой СТРЕСС! Ты затыкаешь рвущийся отчаянный вопль подушкой и решаешь побыть кем-нибудь более адекватным и желательно жизнерадостным. А то это пиздец какой-то.

БАТТЕРС

Ты Леопольд «Баттерс» Стотч. И всё у тебя замечательно. Хотя на самом деле это не так, ты предпочитаешь видеть во всём положительные стороны. Даже когда всё плохо. Особенно когда всё плохо. Ведь если хорошенько покопаться в себе, можно обнаружить, что ты на самом деле глубоко несчастный и травмированный ребёнок. А от этого становится грустно, и болит голова. Так что ты этого не делаешь.  
Тебя даже несильно расстраивает, что вчера тебя наказали за очередное приключение, в которое ты вляпался. Будет больше времени на то, чтоб сделать домашку, порисовать, поиграть с хомячками или составить новый коварный план Профессора Хаоса, чтобы принести страх и погибель жалким людишкам.   
Даже странный сон, что тебе сегодня приснился, не испортил тебе настроения. Ведь это всего лишь сон. Хотя он почему-то кажется тебе реалистичным и важным.  
Тем не менее, в школьный автобус ты сегодня садишься в хорошем настроении и с оптимизмом смотришь в будущее. Там уже Эрик о чём-то переругивается с сидящим через проход Кайлом, а Стэн с хмурым видом смотрит в окно. Ты садишься рядом с Кенни, которому начинаешь что-то без умолку рассказывать. Тот тебя слушает, не перебивая, лишь изредка добавляя какие-то комментарии. Отличный он парень! У тебя вообще много хороших друзей. Однако бывают периоды плохого настроения, когда они уже не кажутся такими хорошими. Но к Кенни это никогда не относилось. Например, когда ты стал раздражённым из-за своего «гавайского переходного периода», ты бросался на всех кроме него. Ведь он добрый, честный и ни разу не использовал тебя в каких-то своих корыстных целях. Как на него можно злиться?  
До сих пор ты задаёшься вопросом, почему Стэн, Кайл и Эрик в своё время решили найти ему замену? Не похоже, что они ссорились. Хотя в какой-то момент, они и тебя поменяли на Твика, чем породили зло и хаос внутри тебя. Так что, наверное, в этом нет ничего странного? Однако ты затрудняешься сказать, с кем дружил, и где всё это время Кенни был, пока ты и Твик его заменяли. Уезжал куда?  
Почему ты вообще стал размышлять о таких вещах? Ответ прост. Всё дело в том странном сне, о котором ты стараешься не думать. Который по-прежнему «всего лишь сон», но отчего-то не даёт тебе покоя. В нём ты видел, как Кенни умирает. И кажется, делает это не один раз. Возможно, это даже было несколько снов, что снились тебе в разные дни, забывались, а сейчас все разом вспомнились. От этого у тебя всё утро голова раскалывалась.   
Ты был уверен, что видел эти сны под впечатлением от вчерашней смерти Кенни во время вашего последнего приключения, куда вас втянул Эрик Картман. Но войдя сегодня в автобус, и увидев своего хорошего приятеля живым и здоровым, ты окончательно убедился, что «вчерашняя смерть» такой же сон, как и все остальные. Кстати, об «остальных»… Откуда они тогда взялись?  
В любом случае, какими бы реалистичными ни были эти сны, их смысл разбивается о реальность, где с Кенни всё в порядке. Утверждать обратное было бы сумасшествием. А ты не можешь сойти с ума, тебя за это накажут!  
Тебе и впрямь стоит перестать думать об этом, а то Кенни начинает замечать, что с тобой что-то не так. Спрашивает, чего ты такой бледный и так странно на него косишься. Ты всегда плохо умел прятать свои эмоции. Ёшкин крот…  
Ты радуешься, когда автобус подъезжает к школе, давая возможность уйти от ответа и вообще отвлечься от странных мыслей о странных снах. Выходишь из автобуса, радостно делая глоток свежего морозного воздуха и признавая жизнь удивительной штукой.   
И ты даже не сразу слышишь позади какой-то странный шум и крики. А когда оборачиваешься назад, видишь Кенни лежащего в пропитанном кровью снегу.  
\- О боже, они убили Кенни, - безучастно произносит Стэн, с самого утра погружённый в депрессию.  
\- Сволочи! – более эмоционально кричит Кайл, грозя кулаком в сторону каких-то дяденек, что, судя по всему, решили устроить поножовщину прямо на улице. И нож одного из них угодил Кенни промеж глаз. Дикая парочка даже не заметила, что в пылу их битвы был убит ребёнок, и продолжала драку. К счастью к ним уже спешила группа вооружённых полицейских.  
\- Ладно, пацаны, - зевает Эрик. – Пошли уже, пока не решили, что мы к этому причастны. Им лишь бы повод дать.  
Все, как ни в чём не бывало, уходят, а ты остаёшься рядом с телом. И в тебе будто борются две личности. Одна шокирована и расстроена, а другая не видит здесь ничего такого и настоятельно советует тебе поторопиться в класс, чтобы не опоздать. И эта первая настолько мала, ничтожна и чужеродна, что ты в итоге слушаешься вторую.   
Однако какое-то странное чувство всё же не покидает тебя. Как и неизвестно откуда взявшееся желание, спросить об этом у Кенни завтра.

СТЭН

А сейчас ты Стэн Марш. И что-то у тебя снова всё не слава богу. Начнём с того, что твой альтернативно одарённый отец в последнее время стал вести себя как полный мудак. Ругается с мамой, дедом, тобой и Шелли. Вы не можете понять, какая припизднутая муха его укусила, но настолько привыкли к его выходкам, что не особо беспокоитесь насчёт этого. И проблемы с твоим отцом не самое главное, что волнует тебя сейчас, если честно. Куда страшнее та угроза, что нависла над вашими с Венди отношениями. Не в первый раз уже, но да, ты всё никак к этому не привыкнешь. Как вообще можно к такому привыкнуть?  
Помните того парня Грегори? Ну, такой белобрысый бриташка, который красовался перед твоей Венди и чуть не увёл её у тебя? Вот и ты забыл об этом невыносимом пижоне до того самого дня, как тот внезапно не вернулся. Какого рожна он это сделал пока непонятно. Но школу он не посещает. Вместо этого бродит с важным видом по вашему городку, окружённый стайкой восторженных девочек с Венди в том числе. Она уверяет, что тебе волноваться абсолютно не о чем. Она присутствует там исключительно в качестве ответственного члена девчачьего комитета и следит, чтобы между ними не возникали склоки. Ведь много кто из них желает добиться внимания этого красавчика, там и до драки недалеко. Ты проглотил это объяснение, сделал вид, что не подавился, и тебе вкусно. А теперь ходишь с кислой миной и едва это перевариваешь. Ты не собираешься снова потерять Венди. Тем более из-за какого-то там Грегори. Это может свести тебя с ума. А ты не можешь сойти с ума, эту роль у вас в семье застолбил твой папка.   
Думая обо всём этом, ты всё больше погружаешься в депрессию. Настолько беспросветную, что тебя начинают бесить конформисты, хочется писать стихи о боли и пить кофе. Бррр! Нет, ты должен взять себя в руки!  
Но как ты ни стараешься, ты умудряешься настолько уйти в себя, что едва замечаешь, как умер Кенни, а в школе поднялась какая-то шумиха. И ты б её точно пропустил, если бы к тебе не подскочили взбудораженные Кайл и Картман и не отволокли твою бренную тушку прямо на место событий. В холле собралась толпа школьников и учителей, окружив кольцом Твика с Крейгом, а также ПК-директора, который что-то вещает в микрофон на повышенных тонах. Он стоит между ними как тот чувак из «Мира Юрского Периода», который дрессировал велоцирапторов, - полусогнувшись и расставив руки в стороны.   
\- Ещё раз прошу сохранять безопасную дистанцию! – объявляет ПК-директор. – Я не допущу никакого сексуального скандала в стенах моей школы!  
\- Чувак, какого х… - хочет спросить Крейг, но на него шикают.  
\- Тебе слова не давали, Крейг! – рявкает директор. – Нам всё известно о твоих домогательствах к бедному Твику! И это после всех тех лекций по сексуальному воспитанию, что я с вами проводил? Что, возомнил себя Кевином Спейси?!  
\- Аргх! Что? Домогательства?! – вопрошает Твик. – К-какие ещё домогательства?! Что вы…  
\- Тише, Твик, - держит его за вибрирующие плечи мистер Мэки, не давая тому вырваться. – Тебе не нужно ничего говорить. Всё хорошо. Ты молодец. Мы убережём тебя от дальнейших грязных приставаний, пнятненько?  
\- Нет, ни хрена не «пнятненько»! – вопит Твик. – Я в-вообще н-не понимаю, о чём идёт речь!  
\- Я тоже, - говорит Крейг. – Что за бред, мне кто-нибудь объяснит?  
\- Я скажу тебе, братан! – начинает быковать ПК-директор, тыча ему пальцем в грудь. – Бред - это думать, что твоя недавняя популярность позволит тебе выйти сухим из воды после содеянного! Отныне тебе запрещено приближаться к Твику ближе, чем на сто метров, тебе понятно?! Учителя, дежурные и лично я за этим обязательно проследим!  
\- Что, блять? Так ладно, давайте по порядку, – Крейг делает глубокий вдох, после чего поднимает руку и начинает загибать пальцы. – Во-первых, какие на хрен домогательства и, мать его, сексуальный скандал? Во-вторых, какая на хрен «популярность»? В-третьих, какие на хрен сто метров?! Мы учимся с Твиком в одном классе, как предлагаете нам посещать занятия? В-четвёртых, а не пошли бы вы на хуй!  
И под конец оставляет пятый незагнутый палец, который, конечно же, средний.   
\- Крейг… - жалобно издаёт Твик, глядя на того с беспокойством.  
\- С меня довольно! – яростно ревёт ПК-директор. – Ты отстранён от занятий на неделю! Пошёл вон из моей школы!  
\- Да, пожалуйста! – цедит сквозь зубы Крейг, и идёт на выход. Выглядя при этом таким злым, что толпа школьников перед ним испуганно расступается.  
\- Аргх! О, боже! Крейг, нет! Не уходи! – надрывно кричит Твик. Хочет бежать следом, но его удерживает психолог.  
\- Мистер Мэки, - обращается к нему ПК-директор. – У Твика на лицо стокгольмский синдром или типа того, и ему как никогда сейчас нужна ваша помощь.  
\- Пнятненько, - отвечает тот в своей манере. – Думаю, вы правы, директор. Я сейчас же проведу с ним беседу. Пойдём, Твик.  
\- Нет! Аргх! – продолжает вопить и дёргаться Твик, пока его ведут в кабинет психолога. - Крейг! Г-господи! Да что происходит?!  
И его крики стихают за закрытой дверью кабинета и поднявшимся гомоном учеников, которые начинают активно обсуждать только что случившееся. ПК-директор и другие учителя между делом расходятся. А вы с Кайлом, Картманом и Баттерсом остаётесь со всеми остальными в холле.  
Хоть ты и находишься в смятении, но ты не в том настроении, чтобы вникать. Ты решаешь просто забить. Однако твои менее депрессивные друзья настроены иначе.  
\- Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял? – спрашивает Баттерс.  
\- Крейг домогался Твика? Звучит как полный бред, - делится своим мнением Кайл. – Они же встречаются. Не говоря уже о том, что им всего по десять лет! Какие там могут быть «домогательства»?  
\- Мда, - задумчиво протягивает Картман. – Хотя с другой стороны, откуда нам знать, что конкретно творится между нашей сладкой гейской парочкой? Может, у них не всё так гладко, как кажется на первый взгляд?  
\- Ты так думаешь? – удивлённо моргает Баттерс.  
\- Ну а чо? – пожимает плечами жиртрест. – Я всегда говорил, что Крейг тот ещё отпетый хулиган. Может, он ещё и эмоциональный и не только насильник в придачу. Кто его знает!  
\- Ну, нет, это вряд ли, – возражает Кайл. – Здесь что-то не так. Твик явно был не согласен с этими обвинениями. Вы вообще видели лицо бедняги? Я считаю нам нужно вмешаться и помочь им!  
\- Как хочешь, Кяйл, - говорит Картман с ухмылочкой. – Лично мне есть чем заняться. Так что давайте без меня. Идите в жопу, пацаны, и ну вы поняли.  
И с этим своим любимым напутствием направился вприпрыжку в сторону класса. Кайл проводил его подозрительным взглядом.  
\- Так, блэт, - сказал он, уперев руки в бока и прищурившись. – Что-то мне это не нравится. Жопой чую, что здесь что-то не так, и что Картман в этом как-то замешан... Стэн, ау!  
Тебя, снова ушедшего в свои мысли, тормошат за плечо.  
\- Мы не можем сидеть, сложа руки, - Кайл решительно разворачивает тебя и заставляет смотреть себе в глаза. – Нужно после уроков поговорить с Крейгом и Твиком и выяснить, в чём дело.   
Ты устало закатываешь глаза.  
\- Это так обязательно? – спрашиваешь ты, всем своим видом показывая, как тебе сейчас, сука, не до этого.  
\- Ну а как иначе? – удивляется Кайл. – Они же наши друзья! И они явно в беде. Без тебя я не справлюсь. Ты же ведь поможешь мне, Стэн?  
Ты устало-надрывно вздыхаешь.  
\- Слушай, Кайл, - говоришь ты. – У меня своих забот полно, и мне не в кайф сейчас разбираться в чьих-то конформистких проблемах.  
\- Что-что?  
\- В смысле, просто проблемах. Эта оговорка была случайна и совершенно ничего не значит, - поясняешь ты, и, прежде чем он скажет что-то ещё, решаешь добавить: - В общем, если так хочешь, можешь начать разбираться. А когда дело запахнет жаренным, и я тебе потребуюсь, зови, я обязательно приду. Но пока можно без меня, ладно?  
Кайл одаривает тебя недоверчивым взглядом и задумчиво кусает губу.  
\- Ну ладно, - нехотя соглашается он. – Но всё же мне будет трудно одному…  
\- Возьми Баттерса.  
\- Ась? – просыпается тот. Такое чувство, что его тоже что-то сегодня беспокоит. Он лишь чуточку менее задумчивый и витающий в облаках каких-то мыслей, чем ты. Странно.  
\- Точно, Баттерс! – радуется Кайл. – Ты же хочешь помочь Твику и Крейгу?  
\- Да, почему бы и нет? – бодренько отвечает он, как всегда согласный на любую авантюру. И видимо забывший, что был наказан. Но ни ты, ни Кайл не собираетесь ему об этом напоминать.  
\- Отлично, - Кайл с одобрением хлопает Баттерса по плечу. - Как закончатся уроки, отправимся к ним домой, и всё выясним.  
\- Ага!  
Обсуждая план действий, они идут в сторону класса. А ты, чуть погодя, отправляешься за ними. Тебе, конечно, жаль вот так кидать Кайла, но иначе ты не можешь. У тебя после уроков тоже наметилось кое-какое дело. И ты настолько занят его обдумыванием и депрессивными мыслями, что нам приходится стать другим пацаном. 

КАЙЛ

Ты Кайл Броффловски. И ты едва смог досидеть до конца уроков, хотя раньше никогда не испытывал особых проблем с этой самой усидчивостью. Сегодняшний странный наезд ПК-директора на Крейга не давал тебе покоя. А ещё больше тебя тревожила чересчур довольная рожа и наглая ухмылочка Картмана, которая всякий раз у него бывает, когда он, засранец такой, что-то задумал! Но ты не можешь наброситься на него с обвинениями, не имея неопровержимых фактов и доказательств. Хотя так хочется!  
Когда звенит последний звонок, ты встречаешься с Баттерсом у выхода из школы и снова оговариваешь ваш нехитрый план действий. Ты сейчас идёшь в кофейню к Твикам, где, собственно, должен быть Твик, помогающий там родителям. А Баттерс отправится к Крейгу и попытается выяснить его версию событий. И ты просишь его обязательно сообщить тебе, если будет хоть какой-то намёк на присутствие и вмешательство жиртреста. Но при этом не дать тому знать, что вы работаете вместе. А ещё, если потребуется, можно сделать вид, что помогаешь с очередной его идиотской идеей, и тем самым выяснить, в чём она состоит. И сообщить об этом тебе, конечно же.   
Баттерс выглядит задумчивым и растерянным, но уверяет, что понял тебя. Ты на всякий случай уточняешь, всё ли нормально. Тебе не нужно, чтобы что-то, о чём тебе неизвестно, могло помешать твоим планам.  
Он какое-то время потирает руки, как порой делает, когда он в замешательстве. Затем неожиданно спрашивает о Кенни. Мол, не возникло ли у тебя ощущение «дежа вю», когда тот сегодня умер. Ты не понимаешь, что за странный вопрос, к чему он и какое имеет отношение к вашему делу. Баттерс с тобой соглашается и извиняется, что спросил. Странный он порой.  
Но сегодня у тебя намечается встреча с, пожалуй, куда более странным кадром, и ты, прощаясь с Баттерсом, спешишь к нему.   
Как ты и думал, Твик в кофейне, и его мама провожает тебя в подсобку, где ты его и находишь. Он безумной кометой носится из стороны в сторону, успевая при этом опрокидывать в себя стаканы с кофе, переносить коробки и подметать. Прям как какой-то заряженный кофеином Цезарь. Ты здороваешься, чем, кажется, пугаешь беднягу до смерти. И какое-то время тебе приходится его успокаивать, прежде чем вам удаётся нормально поговорить.   
Когда Твику удаётся взять себя в руки, он говорит, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что происходит. Вчера у них был семейный ужин, потом их отцы сошли с ума, а сегодня сошли с ума ПК-директор, Мэки и другие учителя. От этого всего он испытывает дикий стресс, и он уверен, что стал жертвой чьего-то коварного плана, призванного свести его с ума и прикончить! Ты снова очень просишь Твика успокоиться, но его настолько прорвало на эмоции, что он тебя не слушает. И как с этим недоразумением справляется Крейг на каждодневной основе?  
Когда ты уже совсем отчаиваешься что-либо понять, ты краем уха улавливаешь голос отца Твика, который говорит с кем-то по телефону за дверью. Ты затыкаешь Твику рот и подтаскиваешь его ближе, чтобы он тоже слышал.  
\- Да-да, я, конечно, очень благодарен за Вашу помощь в том, чтобы отвадить этого типа от моего сына, - говорит мистер Твик. – Но всё-таки, не зашло ли это всё слишком далеко? Обвинения в домогательстве это всё-таки… Что-что?.. Ага. Ну да. Да, я понимаю. Нет-нет, не подумайте, я ни в чём Вас не обвинял! Ни в коем случае, что Вы! Ага. Думаю, пока всё складывается отлично. Но если мне ещё понадобится Ваша помощь, я обязательно с Вами свяжусь. Да-да. Спасибо, и Вам всего хорошего!  
На этом мистер Твик заканчивает разговор, и всё стихает. Но не успеваешь ты начать переваривать эту невероятную информацию, как ручка двери поворачивается, и мистер Твик заходит в подсобку, заставая тебя, такого подозрительного, прижимающего Твика к стене и закрывающего ему рот. Не хватает только ножа в руке, чтобы это стало похоже на полноценное ограбление.  
Однако у мистера Твика, кажется, другие ассоциации. Он предполагает, что его красавчик-сынок (как он выразился) недолго горевал и уже нашёл себе нового дружка, и – барабанная дробь – это ты! И пока вы оба стоите и охуеваете, бежит счастливый делиться радостной новостью с женой и посетителями кофейни.  
Твик, не выдерживая этого стресса, отпихивает тебя от себя, и ты чуть не глохнешь от его отчаянных воплей. Ты осознаешь, что теперь точно по уши влип в очередную безумную передрягу, и это только начало. Тебе кажется, что ты начинаешь сходить с ума. Но ты не можешь сойти с ума, пока творится подобная фигня, и ты чувствуешь, что без жиртреста тут не обошлось.   
А пока ты пытаешься снова привести Твика в чувства, лучше попробовать побыть кем-то другим.

БАТТЕРС

Ты снова Леопольд «Баттерс» Стотч. И ты настолько безотказен, что позволяешь быть собой уже так скоро! Даже несмотря на то, что ты весь в мысленных терзаниях и к тому же занят важной миссией. О, божечки. Ты даже не знаешь, кем себя чувствуешь, выполняя её. Детективом Баттерсом, секретным агентом Баттерсом или семейным психологом Баттерсом? Да, в последнего ты тоже играл, представляя себе, как миришь себя со своей бывшей канадской подружкой. Но не будем о грустном.  
Ты, кажется, раньше никогда не был у Крейга в гостях, но ты знаешь, где он живёт и находишь его дом без труда. Ты не совсем придумал, что скажешь его родителям, когда придёшь. Да и самому Крейгу тоже. Но решаешь действовать по ситуации. Этому ты неплохо так научился у того же Эрика.  
Дверь тебе открывает мистер Такер, и его странный вопрос сбивает тебя с толку. Кажется, что он принимает тебя за кого-то другого. За какого-то специалиста? Странненько. Но ты говоришь ему, что ты всего лишь Баттерс, и ты хочешь повидать своего друга Крейга. Этого оказывается достаточно, и тебя пропускают. При этом тебе кажется, что тебя очень внимательно так изучают оценивающим взглядом. Хотя, возможно, тебе это просто показалось. Тебе вообще немало чего кажется в последнее время…  
Крейг сидит у себя в комнате и задумчиво смотрит на свою морскую свинку Полосатика, что бегает в своём колесе. Ты бодренько приветствуешь его и интересуешься, как у него дела. Тот честно отвечает, что хреново, и интересуется, а чего, собственно, ты пришёл? Ты на его честность, решаешь честно сказать, что вы все волнуетесь из-за них с Твиком, хотите разобраться и помочь. Крейг говорит, что он без понятия, что за хрень происходит и не уверен, что хочет это обсуждать. На всякий случай, ты спрашиваешь его о тех самых домогательствах, и их связи с сексуальным скандалом Вайнштайна, Кевина Спейси и прочих. Крейг в ответ спрашивает тебя, каким это надо быть идиотом, чтобы до этого додуматься? Ты не знаешь, но заверяешь его, что ты не такой.  
В итоге, ваш разговор ни к чему не приводит. Тебе показывают средний палец и рекомендуют отправиться восвояси. Ты решаешь не спорить. Да уж, детектив Баттерс из тебя сегодня никакой…  
Ты спускаешься вниз по лестнице, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь, а мистер Такер бежит открывать. Ты пока не видишь, кто пришёл, но слышишь, что ему задают тот же вопрос, что и тебе тогда, после чего предлагают пройти в гостиную. Когда мистер Такер отходит, ты, наконец, видишь того, кто пришёл. И, ёшкин крот, это же Эрик!   
Он тоже замечает тебя и останавливается. На нём одет деловой костюм, его волосы блестят от лака, и ты даже отсюда улавливаешь запах какого-то дорогого одеколона. И тут не надо быть особо крутым детективом, чтобы понять, что Кайл прав - Эрик определённо что-то задумал. И вырядился так, чтобы претворить в жизнь какой-то план.  
\- Баттерс! – зовёт он тебя, радостно разводя руки в стороны. – Ты-то мне и нужен!  
Насколько тебе подсказывает память, с этих слов обычно запускается цепочка безумных и далеко всегда приятных событий в твоей жизни. Но ты помнишь наставление Кайла и решаешь, что настала пора поиграть в двойного агента Баттерса. Хотя уже чуешь, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
И пока ты идёшь навстречу Эрику и новым приключениям на свою голову и задницу, ты вспоминаешь о другом своём друге. И хоть он сегодня умер, ты почему-то задаёшься вопросом, как у него дела?


	2. Chapter 2

КЕННИ

Ты перемещаешься в ад и немного в будущее, чтобы быть Кенни Маккормиком и, наконец, узнать продолжение этой истории. Ты по-прежнему не можешь толком вспомнить, как умер, но у тебя есть чем сейчас забить себе голову.  
Чтоб решить вопрос с пропавшим Сатаной, ты предлагаешь обратиться к кому-то из его ближайшей свиты. Должен же быть у него какой помощник или секретарь. Трудно ведь справляться в одиночку с управлением такой нехилой компанией, как преисподняя. Это вам не «говнючий ресторан» какой-то. Возможно кто из них ведёт дела хозяина и сможет подсказать, в какую такую командировку он отправился. Дэмиан честно признаётся, что об этом даже не думал. И на твой красноречивый взгляд поясняет, что не делал этого, не потому что он идиот, а потому что в свите его отца полно лжецов и интриганов, которым верить нельзя. И которых, кстати, может обрадовать пропажа господина и сподвигнуть на государственный переворот. Да уж, дела…  
Но ты всё-таки настаиваешь на том, чтобы уточнить. Хотя бы так – между прочим и издалека, не вызывая подозрений.  
Дэмиан переносит вас с Пипом в отцовский дворец. И вы какое-то время бродите по его мрачным чертогам, любуясь отделкой из костей и черепов. По плану вы просто гуляете, а если Дэмиан и ищет отца, то просто чтоб познакомить того со своими новыми личными рабами. Ведь у любого уважающего себя жестокого узурпатора должна быть пара-тройка особых рабов, которым особенно достаётся?   
\- Тебе не жарко в этом капюшоне? – неожиданно спрашивает тебя Пип, отвлекая от размышлений о причудах адских отродий царских кровей. Он очень долго мялся, не зная, какую тему для разговора найти, и видимо додумался до этого.  
\- Не, мне норм, - говоришь ты.  
\- Но ранее тебе же было жарко, - припоминает он. – Ты мог бы снять его и не мучиться.  
Ты невольно передёргиваешь плечами. Мог бы, но не хочешь. Ты никому об этом не рассказываешь, но ты с самых малых лет чувствуешь себя, как бы сказать, слегка некомфортно, когда твоё лицо ничем не прикрыто. И если нет капюшона, хочется спрятать лицо за чем-нибудь ещё. Ты не знаешь почему. Ты никогда не задумывался об этом и не уверен, что тебе это надо. У тебя точно нет никаких комплексов, и такому симпатяге, как ты, нечего скрывать и стесняться. Но как-то так. Вашему школьному психологу ты сказал, что так ты прячешься от боли внешнего вида. А потом угорал с пацанами над его жалостливо-сочувствующей реакцией.  
\- Мне не может быть жарко в принципе – я ж тут в виде души, – поясняешь ты. – Если помнить об этом, то всё норм. Ты ведь, например, не чувствуешь боли, когда Дэмиан тебя мучает.  
\- О да, точно, - соглашается Пип. – Когда я в полной мере осознал себя бесплотным духом, пытки моего владыки стали уже не такими…  
\- Что там не так с моими пытками, жалкое ты ничтожество? – тут же реагирует Дэмиан с языками пламени во взгляде.  
\- Нет-нет, всё с ними отлично, владыка! – верещит Пип. – Я хотел сказать, что они не такие… щадящие и стали куда мучительнее! Скажи, Кенни?  
\- Хер знает, - говоришь ты.  
\- Вот видите, Кенни думает также!  
\- Тихо, убогие вы смерды, кто-то идёт.  
Дэмиан замирает, напряженно вглядываясь в простирающуюся впереди тьму, куда, судя по всему, не провели свет из цепочки костяных факелов, которые озаряли вам дорогу до этого. Оттуда навстречу вам выходит некий тип. Попадая в круг света, он даёт себя рассмотреть. Как бы ты описал его? Если бы Палпатин из «Звездных Войн» и Гнилоуст из «Властелина Колец» перепехнулись и зачали ребёночка, то выглядел бы он как-то так. Пока ты пытаешься не без содрогания представить, как могло произойти подобное соитие, между ним и «вашим владыкой» завязывается диалог.  
\- Кевин? – удивленно восклицает Дэмиан,- Я думал, отец уничтожил тебя!  
\- Так оно и было, юный принц тьмы, - отвечает тот. – Но мне удалось воскреснуть вновь благодаря своему новому господину, кекеке!  
\- Какому ещё новому господину? Как ты смеешь служить кому-то ещё? Отцу это не понравится!  
\- Твой отец был свергнут, и он больше не властен здесь, кекеке! – заявляет Кевин. – А теперь настала пора избавиться и от тебя! Вперёд, мои слуги, схватить его!  
Как оказалось, тьма скрывала не только этого «красавца», но и кучу его демонических приспешников, которые резво кидаются в вашу сторону прям как на распродажу в чёрную пятницу. И пока вы с Пипом тихо охреневаете в сторонке, Дэмиан включает какой-то адский режим берсерка и начинает жарить огнём всех вокруг. Хоть он и бывает редкостным отсосом, сейчас ты невероятно рад, что он на вашей стороне.   
Однако поток демонов всё не заканчивался. И какие-то из них решают вместо того, чтобы бездумно бросаться в испепеляющее пламя Дэмиана, напасть на вас. О чём, как порядочные злодеи, оповещают заранее:  
\- Давайте схватим этих двоих!  
\- Да! И сожрём их души!  
\- Чур мне того в красной курточке!  
\- А я тогда полакомлюсь французиком!   
\- Ч-что? – странным голосом переспрашивает Пип. – Французиком?  
Атмосфера вокруг внезапно тяжелеет. И ты чувствуешь, как холодок пробегает по твоей спине, несмотря на отсутствие физической оболочки. Ты смотришь на Пипа, и понимаешь, что только что было произнесёно то самое слово-которым-нельзя-Пипа-называть, и теперь всё, пизда этим демонам ёбаным.  
Подтверждая твои догадки, Пип с яростным криком набрасывается на одного демонов, хватает за ногу и колошматит его об землю так, словно это мягкая игрушка, а не адское создание весом в центнер как минимум. После чего, вооружившись этим же несчастным демоном, начинает дубасить остальных.  
Глядя на развернувшуюся безумную баталию, ты жалеешь, что в загробном мире не продают попкорн. Впрочем, внутренний голос, так напоминающий картмановский, подсказывает, что ты бы не смог его себе позволить, потому что ты «бедный, няняняня, ахахахаха!».   
А ещё ты вспоминаешь, что ты бесплотная душа, которая не чувствует жара и боли и которая не привязана к куче земных законов. С этими мыслями, ты решаешь попробовать поменять облик, чтобы не стоять без дела. И у тебя получается.  
Теперь ты Мистерион. Таинственный бессмертный герой Южного Парка. Ты любишь строить мрачную мину, нагонять пафос, излишне драматизировать, а также надирать задницы плохим ребятам. Чем и планируешь сейчас заняться.   
Всё равно надо как-то убить время.

СТЭН

Небольшое путешествие в мир живых и в прошлое, и ты становишься Стэном Маршем. И ты не уверен, что этому рад. В твоей голове прочно поселились мрачные и неприятные мысли, провоцирующие тебя на какой-нибудь отчаянный и не очень разумный поступок. И ты поддаёшься, как полный идиот.  
Ты решаешь выследить Грегори и потребовать от того ответов. Не нравится тебе этот подозрительный типчик, что так подозрительно вернулся в ваш тихий горный городок. Что ему не сиделось в своём… Хренварде? Или как там звалось его до хрена крутое учебное заведение? По фиг. Ты дашь понять, что ему здесь не рады.  
И вот ты выглядываешь из-за угла и наблюдаешь за засранцем в окружении толпы радостных девчонок. Среди них и твоя Венди. Твои кулаки сжимаются, но ты терпишь и остаёшься на месте. Устраивать разборки в присутствии девочек – вершина глупости, которой ты пока не готов достичь. Так что ты ждёшь возможности перетереть с ним вопрос тет-а-тет, как нормальные пацаны. Но блин, как же долго они болтают! О чём вообще можно столько болтать? И главное, как можно так долго выносить девичью болтовню? Тебе порой одну Венди выслушивать трудно, а этот справляется аж целой дюжиной девочек. Талант, мать его!  
Даже когда они решают, наконец, покинуть насиженные места на площадке в парке и куда-то идут, разговоры не прекращаются. Ты не слышишь, о чём они говорят, но улавливаешь звонкий девичий щебет и видишь улыбающуюся этому поганцу Венди. А этого достаточно для того, чтобы скрипеть зубами и тихо про себя психовать.  
Путь Грегори со стайкой девочек внезапно заканчивается у местного отеля, где, видимо, этот заезжий остановился. Он ещё какое-то время с ними болтает, после чего, наконец, дарит всем до невозможности мерзкую слащавую улыбочку, машет рукой и заходит в здание. Девчонки радостно пищат ему что-то на прощание и расходятся. Тут ты понимаешь, что не видишь, куда девалась Венди. Мысль о том, что она могла пойти в отель с Грегори, заставляет твою кровь стыть в жилах.   
\- Эй, Стэн, что ты делаешь?  
Ты подпрыгиваешь от неожиданности на добрые полметра, при этом поворачивая голову так резко, что в шее раздаётся неприятный хруст, и видишь...  
\- Венди! – восклицаешь ты, стараясь принять непринуждённый вид и на что-нибудь непринуждённо так облокотиться. Для этой цели твоя рука выбирает мусорный бак, крышка которого под твоим весом съезжает, и ты оказываешься по локоть в мусоре. Издаёшь неловкий смешок, похожий на стон, вытаскиваешь пострадавшую конечность, вытираешь её об штаны, хочешь засунуть её в карман, но передумываешь и прячешь за спину.  
\- Какая неожиданная встреча! – говоришь ты так, будто только что ничего такого позорного с тобой не случилось. Н – непринуждённость.  
\- Стэн, ты что, следил за нами? – спрашивает она тебя в лоб.   
\- Нет! Конечно же, нет! – неубедительно врёшь ты. - Как ты могла такое подумать? Я тут совершенно случайно оказался.  
Венди тяжко вздыхает. Кажется, она тебе ни капли не верит. Она умная девочка. Даже слишком.  
\- Я же сказала тебе, что Грегори меня не интересует, - говорит она. – А ты вместо того, чтобы доверять мне и не накручивать себя, решил шпионить за нами?  
Ты тоже вздыхаешь и решаешь, что врать бесполезно.   
\- Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь, ты поймала меня с поличным, - ты обиженно скрещиваешь руки на груди, вспоминаешь, что одна из них побывала в мусорке, чертыхаешься и снова её прячешь. – Тебе-то я доверяю, а вот ему… Какого хрена он вообще вернулся? Что вы все с ним так долго обсуждаете? И почему ты обязана таскаться с ним?   
\- Стэн, - Венди недовольно хмурится. – Я же не лезу в твои дела, когда ты ввязываешься в передряги со своими друзьями. По мне так я вообще даю тебе столько свободы, что словами не передать. Неужели в ответ ты не можешь дать мне право заниматься какими-то своими делами без твоего вмешательства?  
\- Если под этими «делами» подразумеваются прогулки с Грегори, то нет! – заявляешь ты.  
\- Я не просто так с ним «гуляю», Стэн! – злится она. – Он приехал сюда по важному делу, с которым ему можем помочь только мы.  
\- Что за «дело» такое?  
\- Не могу сказать.  
\- Ты это серьёзно?  
\- Да, Стэн, серьёзно.   
\- Да тут даже ревнивым параноиком не надо быть, чтобы сказать, что это пиздец как подозрительно! – выходишь ты из себя.  
\- Значит, ты мне не доверяешь?  
\- Нет! – кричишь ты и закрываешь себе рот, понимая, что взболтнул лишнего, а ещё, что заткнул себя рукой, что побывала в мусорке. – То есть…  
Венди смеряет тебя взглядом, в котором столько разочарования, что тебе хочется спрятаться от него в том же баке, где уже частично побывал.  
\- Спасибо, что прояснил это, - говорит она тебе. – Буду иметь в виду, что ты считаешь меня недостойной своего доверия.  
\- Нет, Венди, погоди, я…  
\- Пока, Стэн.  
С этими словами твоя поникшая девушка отворачивается от тебя и уходит. А ты не можешь заставить себя пойти за ней.   
Какое-то время ты стоишь там, где стоял, и думаешь, что же теперь тебе делать. Ты не знаешь, и ты злишься. И на себя, и на чёртового Грегори, из-за которого всё произошло. Печальные мысли в твоей голове неминуемо начинают рифмоваться и складываться в депрессивные стихи. Ну уж нет! Ты мотаешь головой и хлопаешь себя по щекам. И да, ты уже несильно беспокоишься о том, где одна из них побывала.  
Неприятный разговор с Венди только больше подстёгивает твоё любопытство. И ты твёрдо решаешь припереть Грегори к стенке и устроить ему допрос с пристрастием. Пока ты раздумываешь, как узнать, в каком он остановился номере, и когда лучше всего будет к нему заявиться, другим персонажам этой истории уже не терпится обратить на себя внимание, и их непросто игнорировать.   
Давайте по порядку.

КАРТМАН

Ты Эрик Теодор Картман. И ты возмущён тем, как долго не уважали твою власть и оставляли твой сюжет без внимания. Ну ладно, сами виноваты, что пропустили кучу щикарных событий, полных внезапных поворотов, и теперь вынуждены оставить их за кулисами. Если кому что будет непонятно, тебе по фиг, это не твои проблемы. Твой гениальный план уже раскручен на полную катушку, и у тебя совершенно нет ни времени, ни желания что-то объяснять. Ближе к делу.  
Придя домой к Крейгу, ты неожиданно встречаешь там Баттерса. Должно быть, Кайл его сюда послал вместо Стэна-унылого-говно-хиппи-Марша, чтоб он поговорил с Крейгом. Твой жидёнок так предсказуем…  
Ты хотел привлечь Баттерса в своё дело, но рассчитывал сделать это попозже. Однако теперь ты избавлен от необходимости тащить свою задницу к нему и можешь убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом прямо на месте. К тому же одно из лучших качеств Баттерса – это готовность плыть по течению, не задавая лишних раздражающих вопросов. И когда ты манишь его за собой, он просто идёт, и тебе не приходится тратить время на разъяснения.  
Вы с Баттерсом проходите в гостиную и усаживаетесь за стол напротив предков Крейга. Мистер Такер внимательно вас разглядывает и интересуется, а точно ли вы такие профессионалы, как указано на вашей страничке. Ты, конечно, подготовился к этому вопросу. С деловитым видом, ты достаёшь чемоданчик, из которого выуживаешь папочку со своим портфолио, где приложены всевозможные досье, фотографии и аннотации. И тем самым демонстрируешь свою в высшей степени профессиональную работу по разлучению и разрыву отношений целой кучи парочек. Ты перелистываешь страницы, давая отдельные комментарии по каждому случаю. Среди самых видных работ отмечаешь Бена Аффлека с Дженифер Лопес, а также самую свою последнюю - Кайла Брофловски и Николь Дэниэлс. Баттерс тоже с интересом изучает твою папочку, но когда он собирается перелистнуть на страницу с кое-какими твоими будущими проектами, ты резко закрываешь её «случайно» прищемляя тому пальцы. Ибо не хрен.   
Презентация впечатляет мистера Такера, и он готов воспользоваться твоими услугами. Ты прочищаешь горло и достаешь из чемоданчика буклет с перечнем оказываемых тобой услуг с расценками. И там есть всё - от мелких подстрекательств к небольшим размолвкам до полного, окончательного и бесповоротного разрыва. К немалому удивлению Баттерса и мамы Крейга, мистер Такер интересуется самым полным пакетом услуг, включающего в себя поиск другой пары и полного морального уничтожения бывшего партнёра. Мисс Такер осторожно интересуется у мужа, а так ли это необходимо, и что же такое всё-таки случилось между ним и мистером Твиком. Тот бесится, говоря, что это ей знать не следует, но она должна ему верить. И вообще он не позволит своему Крейгу водиться с сыном говнюка, что распространяет грязные слухи о домогательствах, которых не было, а также считает, что Рэнбоуспаркл лучше Эпплдэш. Баттерс и мисс Такер ничего не понимают, ты же сохраняешь хитрожопое молчание.   
В любом случае, желание клиента для тебя закон. Особенно если он уже готов внести пятьдесят процентов предоплаты наличными. Ты раскладываешь на столе брошюру, демонстрируя план ваших действий. Организовать всё можно будет громко и красиво. Можно будет сделать целое шоу, которое как нельзя лучше обозначит триумф, которого клиент так жаждет. В основе будет лежать та древняя передача с MTV «Бешенные предки». Помнит ли кто такое? Нет? Неважно, ты объяснишь. В том шоу родители, недовольные партнёром своего отпрыска, выбирают ему пару на свой вкус, с которой тот идёт на свидание. И вместе с нынешним партнёром следят за ходом встреч по камере слежения. Под конец передачи главный герой должен выбрать, остаться ли ему со своим бывшим или выбрать нового кандидата. Однако ваше шоу намного круче. И на это несколько причин. Во-первых, здесь герой точно выберет кого-то нового. Инфа 100%. Провала с вашей стороны точно не будет. Во-вторых, это будет реалити-шоу с прямой трансляцией, которое смогут смотреть по всему миру, а это крЮто. Ты так и произносишь это слово, выделяя «Ю», подчёркивая тем самым всю щикарность этого мероприятия. Но и это ещё не всё! В-третьих, во время трансляции шоу и оказания всех этих услуг, ты со своей командой позаботишься о том, чтобы Твик никоим образом не смог ни связаться, ни пересечься с Крейгом. Баттерс смотрит на тебя, и в его взгляде так и читается немой вопрос: «Какой такой «командой», Эрик? Ты же не имеешь в виду одного меня?». Ты одними губами цедишь: «Потом, объясню, потом».   
Отец Крейга с интересом рассматривает брошюру и соглашается с каждым твоим предложением, кивая как болванчик. Все попытки глупой жены возразить, он встречает раздражённым шиканьем и руганью. Ты видишь, что клиент готов. Деловито достаёшь из чемоданчика договор и пододвигаешь его мистеру Такеру.   
Баттерс всё ещё косится в твою сторону с жирным таким вопросом в глазах. Тут тебя поражает внезапная догадка, что, возможно, он смотрит не совсем на тебя, а на… Да не. Быть такого не может. Разве он может видеть?.. Встречая твой испытующий взгляд, Баттерс очухивается, мотает головой и отворачивается. Не, вряд ли – решаешь ты. Балбес, должно быть, просто впал в прострацию, заслушавшись щикарной речью великолепного тебя.   
Мистер Такер тем временем скрипит ручкой, подписывая ваш договор, и ты переключаешься на него, продолжая расписывать перспективы и уверять, что он сделал правильный выбор. Во время твоих объяснений, он интересуется, кто будет выбран в качестве кандидатов для Крейга. Ты, конечно, подготовился и к этому вопросу. Выразительно смотришь на Баттерса, наклоняешь в его сторону голову и даже делаешь жест «вуаля», чтобы ни у кого точно не осталось сомнений в том, кого именно ты предлагаешь в качестве кандидата №1. Отец Крейга вдумчиво почёсывает подбородок, рассматривая предложенный товар, и важно кивает. Баттерс, смиряясь с неизбежным, опускает взгляд и вздыхает со своим излюбленным «Ёшкин крот».  
Ещё одно из лучших качеств, за которые ты ценишь глупого Баттерса – это то, насколько он невероятно лёгок на подъём. И пока ты обсуждаешь завтрашние планы с ним и Такерами, ты, так уж и быть, разрешаешь побыть в шкуре другого пацана.

КРЕЙГ

Ты Крейг Такер. И сейчас тот самый момент, когда ты ничего не делал и никого не трогал, но таки вляпался в какую-то дерьмовую историю. Из разряда тех, что ты всегда предпочитал обходить стороной.  
Ты даже не знаешь, с чего начать перечисление своих напастей. Возможно с того, что ты заперт в комнате, и у тебя забрали телефон? Или с того, что тебя внезапно обвинили в сексуальных домогательствах и отстранили от школы? А может с той дичи, что сегодня нёс твой батя насчёт какого-то реалити-шоу типа «Бешенных предков», участником которого ты стал? Уже многовато получается.   
И как вишенка на этом дерьмовом торте – сегодня к твоему дому ещё приходила возмущённая толпа, чтоб бастовать против тебя, извращенца, сволочи и насильника. Покричали, закидали ваш дом тухлыми помидорами, украсили дерево туалетной бумагой, зачем-то поломали кусты и разошлись, когда совсем стемнело.   
Ты смотришь в окно на весь этот ущерб и на родителей, которые занимаются его уборкой. Тебе правда интересно, когда вся эта херня прекратит с тобой случаться. И даже думать страшно, что для тебя готовит день грядущий. Предчувствия у тебя не самые радужные. Как и настроение.   
Несмотря на всё случившееся, больше всего неудобств тебе доставляет отсутствие возможности выйти хоть с кем-нибудь на связь. Твик там, наверное, с ума сошёл от волнения – он это может. Да и было бы вообще неплохо хоть что-то узнать о том, что происходит. Может, чего нагуглить удалось бы? Типа: окей, гугл, за что тебе, такому классному, всё это?  
Устав от зрелища за окном, ты подходишь к Полосатику. Он активно носится по клетке, расшвыривая в стороны опилки и переворачивая опустевшие кормушки. Ты позволяешь ему это делать, чтобы потом ему лучше спалось. Если он недостаточно устанет за день, ночью тебе придётся несладко, когда он будет куролесить.   
Ты, правда, не знаешь, чем себя занять. Поэтому ложишься на кровать и смотришь в украшенный фосфоресцирующими звёздами потолок, думая о жизни. Если бы ты прямо сейчас мог улететь с этой идиотской планеты, ты был бы тааак счастлив.   
Отвлечься от мыслей о космических просторах тебя заставляет какой-то непонятный шум снаружи. Обуреваемый нехорошими предчувствиями, ты привстаёшь и смотришь в окно. А оттуда на тебя смотрят чьи-то глаза.   
Искра, буря, безумие, и ты уже другой пацан!

ТВИК

Ты Твик Твик. И по совместительству ты и есть обладатель тех самых глаз за окном Крейга. Можно было бы и подольше держать интригу, однако это такой СТРЕСС, и тебе невтерпёж!   
\- Крейг! – как можно тише зовёшь ты, скребясь в его окно и надеясь, что несильно напугал его, а ещё, что тебя не приняли за какого-нибудь бабайку. – Крейг!  
Стоит отдать ему должное за то, с какой невозмутимостью он смотрит на тебя, висящего возле своего окна, одетого в чёрное и с перемазанной сажей лицом. И выразить особую благодарность за то, что он без промедления впускает эту жуть в свою комнату. Ты бы на его месте раз десять подумал.   
\- Твик, какого хрена? – спрашивает Крейг. – Не хочу показаться негостеприимным и грубым, но всё-таки?   
\- Нет времени объяснять! – с ходу заявляешь ты, хватая его за плечи. – Нужно бежать! Немедленно! Собирай вещи, документы, Полосатика и на выход! Быстро!  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - говорит он, отстраняясь. – Чего? Бежать? Куда?  
\- Аргх! Да какая разница?! – выходишь ты из себя. – Подальше отсюда! Из этого города! И из этой страны! Пока они нас не прикончили!  
\- Так, Твик ##### погоди.  
Тебе снова слышатся странные вещи, и ты психуешь ещё больше.  
\- Аааааргх, ну вот опять!  
\- Да тише ты!   
Крейг шипит на тебя, толкая на кровать и зажимая тебе рот рукой. Вот уже второй раз за сегодняшний безумный день тебя вот так затыкают. Ты мягко говоря не в восторге от этой тенденции. Что дальше? Душить будут? Этого ещё не хватало!  
\- Теперь послушай, - говорит Крейг и выпускает тебя, когда ты немного успокаиваешься. – Я так понимаю, ты в курсе той дичи насчёт реалити-шоу и из-за этого весь такой на эмоциях, верно?  
\- Да! – вскакиваешь ты. – И я не мог до тебя дозвониться! Ты не представляешь, как я переживал!  
\- И ты думаешь, что если мы сбежим из города – это решит наши проблемы?  
\- Я… Аргх! - ты берёшься за голову, пытаясь ухватить нужную мысль в том адском водовороте, что сейчас творится в твоих измученных мозгах. – Я не совсем уверен. Но что ещё делать? Я не могу позволить этому случиться!   
\- ##### это ничего не решит, - говорит Крейг и давит на твои плечи, заставляя сесть на кровать. – Так мы скорее влипнем в куда большие проблемы, чем сейчас. А лично я сыт по горло уже теми, что имеются.   
\- Н-но что же нам тогда делать? – спрашиваешь ты, смотря на него снизу-вверх, и тебя бесит то, как твой голос жалобно дрожит при этом. – Хочешь принять участие в этом шоу, и чтобы я на это смотрел?  
\- Поверь, я сам не в восторге, но сбегать не собираюсь. Они не заставят меня делать то, чего я не хочу. И я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы всё сорвать. Они хотят шоу? Они его получат. Это будет самое скучное шоу на планете. Уж я то постараюсь.  
Крейг расхаживает по комнате взад-вперёд и говорит таким убедительным тоном, что ты почти ему веришь. Но в том-то и дело, что «почти». Тебя терзает целая куча смутных сомнений и дурных предчувствий.  
\- К-как ты можешь быть так уверен? – вопрошаешь ты и начинаешь метаться по комнате прямо как это делает сейчас ваша морская свинка в клетке. – Вдруг они заставят тебя плясать под их дудку? Вдруг они возьмут Полосатика в заложники, чтобы ты подчинился? Вдруг переселят в тебя чужую душу? Вдруг они тебя загипнотизируют? Вдруг ты сам этого захочешь? Вдруг прилетят инопланетяне? Боже, какой стресс, я этого не вынесу!  
\- Твик, - перебивает он тебя, привлекая твое внимание. – Твик, послушай, всё будет нормально. Отвечаю. Просто доверься мне. Хорошо?  
Ты всё ещё ужасно сомневаешься и переживаешь, но когда Крейг говорит это так, ты не в силах спорить. Настолько не в силах, что опускаются руки, поникают плечи, и ты чувствуешь себя обмякшей и на всё согласной тряпичной куклой.   
\- Хорошо, - киваешь ты.  
Крейг одобрительно кивает в ответ и подталкивает тебя в спину.  
\- Ладно ##### думаю, тебе стоит пойти домой, пока мои предки тебя не спалили. Я не имею привычки говорить сам с собой, так что они могут что-то заподозрить и зайти. А нам это точно не надо.  
\- Да, ты прав, - снова соглашаешься ты, стараясь не подавать виду, что тебе опять что-то послышалось.  
Ты залезаешь на подоконник и хватаешься дрожащими руками за страховочный трос. Крейг смотрит на тебя с выражением, по которому, как обычно, трудно что-либо понять. Этот незыблемый момент успокаивает тебя, и ты решаешь напоследок сказать кое-что ещё.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Крейг.  
Ты не уверен, то ли это игра света, то ли твоё воображение, но, кажется, что он совсем чуть-чуть улыбается в ответ, когда отвечает:  
\- Ага, и тебе.  
И хоть не хочется портить такой момент, ты всё же признаёшься:  
\- В-вряд ли она у меня будет такая, но спасибо.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Я так вырядился не только для того, чтобы спасти тебя, но и для ещё одной операции, - говоришь ты, в десятый раз перепроверяя крепление на тросе.  
\- Операции? – не понимает Крейг. – Что? Какой ещё операции?  
\- Н-нужно помочь Стэну припереть к стенке одного козла, который отбивает у него девчонку, - невозмутимо поясняешь ты.  
\- Что?!  
\- Тут дела сердечные. Я не могу остаться в стороне! - ты повисаешь на тросе и готовишься спрыгнуть.  
\- Ещё раз – что? – вопрошает он, выглядя сердитым. – Какие в жопу «сердечные дела»? Алё! Даже не думай!  
\- П-пока, Крейг!   
И с этими последними словами ты ухаешь вниз в кусты, а оттуда бегом прочь в потёмках, стараясь не попадаться под свет ночных фонарей. Тебе жаль, что ты не успел посвятить Крейга в детали вашей предстоящей вылазки, но ты итак уже страшно опаздываешь. Кажется, эти детали интересуют не только Крейга, и ты предоставляешь другому пацану возможность всё объяснить.

КАЙЛ

Ты Кайл Брофловски. И ты как раз тот его вариант три часа назад, который попробует частью своей истории что-то объяснить.  
Ты проводил психующего Твика домой и там отпаиваешь его чаем с ромашкой, чтобы успокоить. Новость о реалити-шоу тупого жиртреста его совсем не обрадовала. И мало для его и так бесконечного стресса этого, так ещё телефон Крейга недоступен. А ромашковый чай он, оказывается, ненавидит всей душой. Да уж, чуваку не позавидуешь.   
Во всём виноват чёртов Картман. Ты так и знал! Не зря Баттерса туда отправил – ты жопой чуял, что жиртрест даст о себе знать. Вот ведь неймётся ему! Он что, дышать перестанет, если не будет постоянно придумывать идиотские планы, плести дебильные интриги и действовать тебе на нервы?  
В этот раз он явно хочет разлучить Крейга и Твика. Но зачем? Неужели никаких других идей для сраного реалити-шоу не нашлось? Раньше у него не было никаких претензий к их союзу. И разве после того, как он начал встречаться с Хайди, он не перевоспитался? Что же, медь вашу, такое произошло?   
В любом случае это нужно остановить, пока всё не вылилось в катастрофу мирового масштаба. А ты её уже предчувствуешь. Той самой жопой, которая предсказала, что жиртрест снова взялся за своё.  
И пока ты пытаешься придумать, как остановить Картмана, привести в чувства Твика, да ещё и домашку успеть сделать, тебе неожиданно звонит Стэн. Хочется верить, что он передумал сидеть по уши в депрессии и решил тебе помочь. У тебя сейчас как раз острая нехватка этой самой помощи.  
\- Алло, Кайл! – кричит он тебе в трубку.   
\- Да, Стэн? – отвечаешь ты.  
\- Ты мне нужен, чувак! Этот чёртов Грегори что-то странное мутит с девчонками, и мне нужна твоя помощь. Можешь сегодня ночью быть у отеля? Возьми с собой снаряжение типа того, с которыми мы вламывались домой к Картману и…  
\- Так-так-так, погоди! Что? – прерываешь его ты. Разговор только начался, а ты уже потерял его нить. - Ты собираешься вломиться в номер Грегори? Не слишком ли ты далеко заходишь, чувак?  
\- Да ты бы видел его хитрую и самодовольную рожу, Кайл! Он так и напрашивается, я тебе серьёзно говорю!  
\- Стэн, послушай, - говоришь ты со вздохом. – Я понимаю, что однажды Венди имела на него виды, и ты переживаешь, что это случится вновь. Но она выбрала тебя. Не думаю, что с тех пор что-то могло измениться.  
\- Ещё как могло! – тут же спорит Стэн. – Однажды она уже ушла от меня к Токену! А сегодня она увидела, как я слежу за ними с Грегори и обиделась на меня за то, что я ей не доверяю!  
\- Может, тогда не стоит усугублять ситуацию? – спрашиваешь ты. - То, что ты предлагаешь именно это и сделает. Если Венди узнает, она может ещё больше разозлиться.  
\- А если я пущу всё на самотёк, то он может запудрить ей мозги и увести её у меня!  
\- Да не уведёт он её у тебя! – ты начинаешь злиться. – Что ты прям зациклился на этом Грегори?  
\- Ну а с какого бодуна он приехал к нам в город, и всё, что он делает, это общается с нашими девчонками? Разве тебе не кажется это подозрительным?  
\- Не особо?  
\- Твою ж медь, Кайл, ты серьёзно? – вопрошает Стэн. – Ситуация с Твиком и Крейгом тебе кажется подозрительной, и им ты желаешь помочь! А когда дело касается отношений твоего, я надеюсь, всё ещё лучшего друга, ты не видишь ничего особого? Серьёзно?  
Прежде, чем ты успеваешь что-то ответить, Твик внезапно выхватывает телефон у тебя из рук, и сам начинает говорить со Стэном. Причём делает это так спокойно, будто это не он тут бился в истерике буквально несколько минут назад. Насколько ты понимаешь, когда отходишь от шока и вслушиваешься в разговор, Твик так тронут подвигом, на который Стэн готов пойти ради Венди, и так зол на коварного разлучника Грегори, что готов помочь. Договаривается встретиться с ним возле отеля ночью, после чего суёт телефон тебе обратно. Ты прикладываешь его к уху, но Стэн уже отключился. Ты какое-то время смотришь на Твика, который носится по комнате, что-то ищет, открывая ящики и разбрасывая вещи, потом всё же решаешься спросить:  
\- Эм, Твик, с одной стороны я понимаю, почему ты решил Стэну помочь. Но с другой… разве у тебя самого проблем недостаточно?  
\- Д-достаточно, аргх! – отвечает он, вытаскивая со дна ящика чёрную одёжку и швыряя на кровать. – Но я узнал, что значит быть в отношениях, и теперь я не такой как прежде!  
\- И?   
\- И я хочу помочь Стэну, - просто поясняет Твик, затем смотрит на тебя. – А вот почему ты отказываешься ему помочь я, кстати, не пониманию. Он же твой лучший друг. Неужели и впрямь наши с Крейгом проблемы важнее?  
Ты тяжко-тяжко вздыхаешь. Если честно, ты и сам с трудом можешь объяснить, почему встал в позу, когда Стэн обратился к тебе за помощью. Но ты, правда, считаешь его идею не такой уж удачной? Хотя в былые времена, какие бы дикие идеи он ни предлагал, ты всегда его поддерживал. Что же изменилось? Фиг знает.  
Твик расценивает твоё смятение по-своему.  
\- Ох, - издаёт он, прикладывая руку ко рту, будто опомнившись. – Наверное, ты… Это самое… Прости, я не подумал.  
\- Что? – ты совершенно не понимаешь, о чём он. – Что такое?  
\- Ну… Аргх! Мне даже как-то неловко.  
\- Да о чём ты?  
\- Ты, главное, не переживай, - Твик осторожно хлопает тебя по плечу. – Я т-тоже далеко не сразу это воспринял. А у тебя ситуация, куда более стрессовая…  
\- Да ёпт! – злишься ты. – Про что ты, чувак?  
\- Про твои чувства к Стэну, из-за которых ты не можешь заставить себя помочь ему с Венди! – выпаливает Твик на одном дыхании. И этот залп абсурда настолько поражает тебя, что ты на какое-то время впадаешь в безмолвный ступор. Но ты срочно из него выходишь, решая поскорее всё растолковать этому идиоту.  
\- С ума сошёл? Не в этом дело! - возмущаешься ты так бурно, что Твик вскрикивает и подскакивает.   
\- Т-ты уверен? – осторожно уточняет он, стоя в оборонительной позиции.  
\- Абсолютно! – заверяешь ты, ударяя кулаком об грудь. – Мы, конечно, близки, но не настолько! Блин, то Картман нас этим достаёт, то родители, то теперь вот ты!  
\- Извини…  
\- Не-не, не подумай, что я считаю это оскорблением или типа того, - добавляешь ты, глядя на поникшего Твика. – Но мы, правда, просто друзья. И я хотел бы, чтоб у Стэна всё с Венди было хорошо. Просто не уверен, стоит ли ему поступать так безрассудно, наверное?   
\- Любовь всех делает безрассудными, - пожимает плечами Твик и начинает переодеваться. – И Стэн, кстати, подкинул мне идею, как можно решить мою проблему.  
\- Какую такую идею? – спрашиваешь ты.  
Но не успеваешь получить ответ на свой вопрос, так как в комнату заходит отец Твика, заставая тебя вместе со своим полуодетым сыном. Какое-то время он молчит. Ты уже заранее проклинаешь свою жизнь.  
\- Боже, как стремительно развиваются ваши отношения! – умилённо всплёскивает руками отец Твика. – Молодец, сынок!  
\- Аргх! – отвечает тот, панически прикрываясь, будто девица, застигнутая голой в душе.  
\- Не могу нарадоваться, как быстро ты нашёл кого-то вместо этого Крейга, - добивает его мистер Твик и напоследок решает поглумиться ещё и над тобой: - И я также рад, что ты, Кайл, предпочёл моего сына вместо этого Эрика Картмана.   
\- Что-что-что? – переспрашиваешь ты. И неосознанно делаешь это в маминой манере.   
\- Извини, конечно, за бестактность, но он тот ещё говнюк, а ты достоин лучшего, - продолжает мистер Твик. - Не могу, правда, с уверенностью сказать, что Твик идеален, но, как говорится, - всё познаётся в сравнении. Как уникальный вкус кофе от Твиков, который как лучик света в тёмном царстве для всех тех, кто устал от аналогов из автоматов. И как долгожданный рассвет после долгой ночи для тех, кого уже тошнит от растворимого кофе!  
\- Папа! – рявкает Твик, не выдержав такого стресса.  
\- Всё-всё, ладно, ухожу! Не буду вам мешать!  
И с этими словами быстренько удаляется из комнаты, не давая вам абсолютно никакой возможности оспорить всю ту ересь, что успел вывалить за каких-то пару минут. Мастер слова – ни дать, ни взять. Если бы он ещё кофе умел варить также умело, как пиздеть, Старбакс бы ему в подмётки не годился!   
\- Господи, какой стресс! Ну почему такое вечно случается со мной?! - взвывает Твик, держась за голову. – Аргх, блин! Сейчас не время думать об этом! Пора валить отсюда на хрен!  
С этим изречением он, наконец, начинает кое-как одеваться, едва попадая руками в рукава и с трудом справляясь с застёжками.   
Ты так и стоишь, как истукан, посреди его комнаты и как никогда ощущаешь необходимость выпустить пар, пока в очередной раз не трансформировался в буйное истеричное создание из Джерси. Когда вспоминаешь подобный эпизод, у тебя в голове, как ни странно всплывает Картман, который с умилённой улыбкой треплет тебя за щёку, называя «своим маленьким монстриком».  
\- Аргх!  
Твик вздрагивает, отвлекаясь от сборов, и в шоке смотрит на тебя. И есть чему удивиться. Этот возглас издал не он.  
\- Ладно, - вздыхаешь ты. – Я пойду с вами! А то боюсь, что без меня вы двое наворотите там делов…  
А ещё у тебя как раз нужное настроение, чтобы сделать что-нибудь безрассудное и набить кому-нибудь морду в процессе. Но об этом ты предпочитаешь промолчать.   
Твик радуется твоей инициативе и предлагает обрадовать этой новостью и Стэна. Что ты и делаешь по вотсаппу. И его, конечно же, интересует причина, по которой ты так резко поменял решение. Ты обещаешь объяснить её потом. Тем временем Твик заталкивает в заполненный рюкзак завершающий элемент - термос с кофе - и говорит тебе идти домой готовиться. Сам он собирается выйти пораньше и заскочить кое-куда ещё, прежде чем присоединится к вам. Твои расспросы на эту тему он игнорирует, поспешно выталкивая тебя из комнаты.  
Когда ты идёшь к выходу, и отец Твика радостно показывает тебе два больших пальца, ты так мечтаешь стать кем-нибудь другим, чтобы не испытывать «стресс» и вот это вот всё. И к счастью для тебя, это случается.

БАТТЕРС

Ты Леопольд «Баттерс» Стотч. И ты не понимаешь, как мог забыть про то, что тебя наказали? Хорошо, что твои родители об этом помнят. Хотя нет. Это нехорошо.  
Из-за своей рассеянности ты поздно пришёл домой, и теперь наказан ещё больше. Папа прибавил ещё неделю к твоему сроку. Ты уже сбился со счёту, сколько у тебя там этих недель.   
А если папа узнает, что ты во время своего наказания снова перетянул повествование на себя, тебя накажут ещё больше. Так что ты постараешься закончить побыстрее.  
Когда ты моешь посуду, ты неожиданно слышишь, как по телевизору в гостиной начинает вещать до боли знакомый голос. Вытирая тарелку полотенцем на ходу, ты выглядываешь из кухни и видишь на экране Эрика, анонсирующего завтрашний выпуск реалити-шоу в прямом эфире. Ёшкин крот!  
Немного отойдя от шока, ты вслушиваешься в то, что он говорит, и пытаешься рассмотреть, что происходит на экране. При этом тихо и незаметно, чтоб родители не заметили тебя.   
\- … герой нашей программы, Крейг Такер! – на экран выводится его фотография. – Нормальный пацан и отрада родителей, который недавно стал жертвой грязных слухов, что распустил его бойфренд Твик Твик, - на экране эффектах пламени появляется фотография Твика с пририсованными в пейнте рожками, клыками и заострённым хвостиком. – Мало того, что он сам по себе ужасный мудак, так ещё и смеет обвинять невиновного человека, когда у самого жопа в огне! В тот же день, как он подверг бедного Крейга всем этим грязным инсинуациям, он уже во всю кутил с никем иным, как Кайлом Брофловски. Ну не шлюха ли?  
На этих словах идёт нарезка видео, где Кайл выводит вопящего Твика из кафе, придерживая того за плечи, затем где они заходят к нему домой, а после вид в окне, очевидно заснятый с квадрокоптера снаружи, где Твик в комнате с Кайлом снимает с себя рубашку.   
Твоя челюсть отвисает от тяжести испытываемого шока.   
\- Родители Крейга не смогли больше терпеть такое отношение к своему драгоценному чаду и обратились в нашу передачу, чтобы мы помогли их сыну найти более удачного кандидата в бойфренды, чем этот нервный двуличный говнюк, - кадры с родителями, затем Крейг и Твик, заключённые в сердечко, половинка которого отпадает, и на её месте прирастает другая с затемнённым силуэтом вместо Твика. – Завтра уже назначено свидание с кандидатом номер один. И вы сможете увидеть его трансляцию на местном канале, а также онлайн на ютуб картманбро, фейсбуке и енотограме! Мы поможем Крейгу встать на пусть истинный, забыть неверного бывшего и найти свою настоящую любовь! И первым кандидатом на эту роль будет никто иной как…  
\- Баттерс?! – вскрикивают родители хором с диктором, когда видят на экране на месте тёмного силуэта в сердечке с Крейгом твоё изображение.  
\- Да-да, Баттерс! – бодренько подтверждает голос Эрика. – Советуем вам это не пропустить! Это будет крЮто!   
Папа и мама одновременно оборачиваются и смотрят на тебя, застывшего с полотенцем и тарелкой в дверном проёме.   
\- Также настоятельно рекомендуем начать уже закупать наш щикарный мерчендайз с крылатым-мной от Хасбро со скидкой, - на экране в окружении сердечек появляется вращающаяся фигурка голого кудрявого Эрика с крылышками, луком и колчаном; после появляется сам Эрик, держа её в руке, и тычет на зрителя пальцем. - Торопитесь! Ведь после завтрашней передачи они возрастут в цене – это я вам гарантирую!  
Когда ролик заканчивается, твой папа обретает дар речи.  
\- Баттерс! – начинает он с крика. – Ты собираешься принять участие в реалити-шоу?  
Ты прикрываешься тарелкой, в отчаянно идиотской надежде спрятаться за ней от строгих взглядов родителей, и медлишь с ответом.  
\- Нет, сэр, - мямлишь ты.   
Ты одновременно боишься гнева папы, и в то же время чувствуешь облегчение от того, что тебе точно не разрешат принимать участие во всём этом. Нет худа без добра.  
\- Почему нет? – внезапно интересуется папа. – Ты должен!  
\- Ч-что?   
\- Реалити-шоу – это же так прибыльно! – заявляет он. – Я слышал, что они зашибают нехилые деньги на рекламе и всём таком!  
\- Я тоже об этом слышала, - радостно кивает мама.  
\- Батттерс, ты примешь участие в этом реалити-шоу!  
\- Но, пап! – пытаешься возразить ты. – Я не хочу этого. Я не гей. А если бы им и был, то вряд ли пошёл бы на свидание с Крейгом.  
Но также как и с Эриком, эти аргументы не производят на твоих родителей впечатления.   
\- Никаких но! – рявкает папа.  
\- Не забывай, милый, что ты ещё не отбил те деньги, что мы не получили за тебя от Пэрис Хилтон, - говорит мама.   
\- Вот именно! – подытоживает папа как всегда не терпящим возражений тоном. – И не думай, что я не заметил, что ты перетянул на себя повествование, в то время как наказан! Немедленно стань кем-нибудь другим и иди домывать посуду!  
\- Да, сэр…


	3. Chapter 3

СТЭН

Ты послушно становишься Стэном Маршем. И всё ещё чувствуешь себя немного наказанным. Если не отцом Баттерса, то судьбой точно.   
Недавняя размолвка с Венди не даёт тебе покоя, а слова Кайла о том, что твои разборки с Грегори, только больше всё испортят, гложут тебя ещё сильнее. Но ты уже явился в оговоренное место на полчаса раньше, и ждёшь ребят в полной готовности: одетый во всё чёрное и с боевой раскраской на лице. Капитулировать поздно. И не хочется наперекор тому же Кайлу. В последнее время тебя начали раздражать нотации твоего лучшего друга, и особенно ты бесишься, когда он оказывается прав.   
С этими и другими мрачными мыслями ты смотришь на окно номера Грегори, где не так давно погас свет. Кто вообще сдал номер десятилетнему ребёнку? Как он это организовал? Он что, провернул махинацию в духе Кевина Маккаллистера из «Одного дома 2» или типа того? Как ни смотри, этот Грегори - подозрительный тип. И ты окажешь Венди, девчонкам, да и всему вашему тихому горному городку большую услугу, когда вытрясешь из него всю правду.  
Кайл подходит точно в срок. И кроме шапки на нём всё черное. Глядя на его решительный и подготовленный вид, ты уже не так сильно на него злишься. В конце концов, он же пришёл к тебе на помощь, несмотря на все свои протесты. И данный факт трогает тебя до глубины твоей увязшей в депрессии души.   
Вы приветствуете друг друга и обмениваетесь какими-то общими фразами, чувствуя себя при этом неловко. После также неловко молчите. Кхм. Куда там запропастился этот Твик? А вот и он! Бежит, весь нервный, помятый и взмыленный. Перемазанное в боевую раскраску лицо теперь всё в подтёках от пота. Но ладно, вы тут не на конкурс красоты собрались. Чем страшнее вы будете, тем лучше.  
Имея за плечами немалый опыт таких вот проникновений в чужие дома, вы быстро и организовано поднимаетесь на нужный этаж и взламываете окно. Оказавшись в номере, вы смотрите по сторонам, разведывая обстановку. Итак, шкаф, стол, тумбочка, кровать, а на ней как раз мирно спит ваша цель, но это ненадолго.  
Когда собираешься кого-то допросить посреди ночи, схема действий одна и та же – разбудить, заткнуть рот и обездвижить, а потом задавать вопросы. И ты проделываешь всё это в одиночку, потому что так сильно хотел отплатить поганцу за свои страдания, что без предупреждения запрыгиваешь на него, гневно извергая мучающие тебя вопросы, прижимая к кровати и зажимая рот. Кайл и Твик в шоке смотрят на тебя, стоя в сторонке на безопасном расстоянии.   
Проснувшийся Грегори может лишь беспомощно мычать, сбитый с толку твоим внезапным нападением и не понимающий, что ты несешь. Ты даёшь ему оплеуху и повторяешь свои вопросы медленнее и чётче. Грегори смотрит на тебя страшно округлившимися глазами и жестами просит тебя открыть ему рот, чтобы он мог тебе ответить. Но тебе не требуется, открывать ему рот, чтобы понимать, что он говорит благодаря опыту общения с Кенни, и поэтому ты можешь продолжать совмещать приятное с полезным. Когда до него доходит, что ты его и так понимаешь, он пытается отвечать.  
В город к вам он, и, в самом деле, приехал непросто так, а с определённой миссией. И с девочками он общается непросто так, а потому что у него миссия. И вообще всё непросто так, потому что «миссия». Ты даешь Грегори-хренову-Бонду ещё одну оплеуху и просишь не пудрить вам мозги и пояснить, что там за «миссия» такая. И он начинает нести такую околесицу, что тебе приходится разжать ему рот, потому что тебе кажется, что ты утратил способность понимать «мычащую речь».  
\- Говорю же, всё дело в «My Little Pony»! – повторяет Грегори, с упоением вдыхая воздух. – Повсюду начинает твориться беспредел и хаос, и это как-то связано с этим мультиком!  
\- Какого х…  
Ты собираешься снова дать блондинчику по щам, но Кайл останавливает твою руку.  
\- Какого хрена ты несешь? – задаёт он вопрос вместо тебя более спокойным тоном.   
\- Вы не замечали, что некоторые взрослые мужчины в районе тридцати лет и старше начали вести себя странно? – спрашивает Грегори, испытующе глядя на всех присутствующих. – Стали чересчур агрессивны, ссорятся со всеми и выходят из себя по пустякам?  
Вы все в шоке замираете. Ты вспоминаешь своего отца с его крайними выходками, и ты вынужден признать, что это и впрямь было необычно даже для такого долбодятла, как он. И если у Грегори есть что сказать по этому поводу, ты не прочь услышать. Ты выпускаешь его из захвата, давая возможность нормально усесться на кровати.   
\- Д-да, кое-что такое замечали, - отвечает за всех вас Твик. – Но какое к этому имеет отношение «My Little Pony»? Это же вроде мультфильм для девочек!   
\- К сожалению, я пока не выяснил, - вздыхает Грегори. – Но из-за этого пострадал мой отец. Он всегда был очень спокойным и благоразумным человеком, а на днях его арестовали за то, что он всадил вилку своему лучшему другу в глаз. И это не единичный случай. Подобное начало происходить повсюду! - он с печально-задумчивым видом встаёт с кровати и начинает расхаживать по комнате взад вперёд, рассуждая вслух так, будто вас тут нет. – Мой источник смог раскопать лишь две зацепки и поделиться ими со мной. Первая из которых – «My Little Pony», а вторая – «Южный Парк». И в поисках ответа, я был вынужден сюда вернуться. Не зная с чего начать, я решил обратиться к местным девчонкам, в надежде узнать у них об этом шоу то, что могло бы мне помочь в расследовании. Они так добры, что делятся со мной всей возможной информацией по «My Little Pony», которой только можно. Я знаю уже имена всех пони, сюжет, примерное содержание всех сезонов и даже прослушал все саундтреки. Но я так и не смог найти связи с последними событиями. Это просто мультик для девочек, который по какой-то причине нравится некоторым взрослым мужчинам. При чём совершенно адекватным, у многих из которых высшее образование и хорошее положение в обществе, – он поворачивается к тебе. - Я понимаю, что во всё это трудно поверить, но это и есть причина, по которой я общаюсь с вашими девчонками. Я просил их не распространятся о том, из-за чего мы собираемся, чтоб пацаны, вроде вас, меня не засмеяли. Но тут вы вломились ко мне среди ночи, и вынудили меня во всём признаться. Можете мне не верить и начать меня чморить, но я не остановлюсь, пока не докопаюсь до правды! От этого зависит честь моей семьи!  
Когда он драматически замолкает и смотрит на вас, вы какое-то время тоже молчите. Судя по опущенным взглядам Кайла и Твика, те тоже глубоко задумались. С одной стороны бред и безумие, но с другой стороны…  
Винтики в твоей голове со скрипом начинают работать, и внезапно выдают тебе одну идею. Она настолько проста и одновременно гениальна, что ты можешь гордиться собой, потому что превзошел Грегори там, где он бился не первый день.  
\- Чувак, - говоришь ты. – Не с того конца ты начал.   
\- Что? – переспрашивает он.  
\- О чём ты, Стэн? – интересуется Кайл.  
Депрессивные тучи в твоей голове рассеиваются, и сквозь них уже понемногу брезжат лучики света. Ты улыбаешься впервые за всю эту паршивую неделю.  
\- Я знаю, у кого нам нужно спросить.

КЕННИ

Ты Кенни Маккормик. И у тебя сейчас достаточно мрачное расположение духа, чтобы продолжать быть Мистерионом, когда ты стоишь перед Дэмианом с Пипом и отчитываешь их.  
\- Как и у кого, по-вашему, мы теперь всё узнаем? – спрашиваешь ты. – Вы ж от них ни кусочка не оставили, придурки вы психованные! Что теперь прикажете делать? Собрать останки при помощи сраного совка с метёлкой, в одну кучку и вот с этим вести разговор? Это самый неудачный допрос, в котором я только участвовал! А у меня их немало было! Да, не спорю, махач вышел прикольный, но вы до хуя так переборщили! Надо же меру знать, ребята!   
\- Они первые начали! – возмущается Дэмиан.  
\- Простите, я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло… - виновато опустив взгляд, гундосит Пип.  
Ты закатываешь глаза. Детский сад, ей-богу! А ты их невольная нянька и жалеешь, что на всё это подписался. Злодеи были у вас на блюдечке. Надо было просто дать им возможность выговориться, рассказать побольше о своих коварных планах, как это они любят делать. Но нет, Дэмиан решил выпендриться своим адским злодейшеством, а Пип решил впасть в ярость, и всё это в такой неподходящий момент. Теперь хрен знает от кого узнавать, куда делся пропавший Сатана. Если во дворце и завалялись ещё какие предатели, да и просто кто-то из его свиты, то после устроенного вами дебоша, они наверняка сбежали.  
Пока ты погружаешься в свои мрачные мысли, эти двое, как ни в чём не бывало, начинают обсуждать друг с другом, почему у тебя трусы надеты поверх лосин. Нашли о чём поговорить, блин! Пип даже выражает радость, что не дожил до того времени, как это вошло в моду. Дэмиан с ним соглашается. Твои глаза закатываются до такой степени, что грозятся сделать оборот вокруг своей оси и увидеть мозг, вскипающий внутри черепной коробки.   
Как тебя угораздило ввязаться во всё это? Ах да. Ты просто хотел убить время. И пожалуй, ты уже делаешь это довольно долго. Когда ты там должен воскреснуть? Ты очень надеешься, что скоро. Тогда ты просто можешь вернуться в мир живых и послать всю эту миссию в жопу, где ей самое место.   
Обречённо смотришь на Дэмиана и Пипа, а потом на своё запястье, где без часов хрен-знает-сколько. Тяжко вздыхаешь.  
\- Ладно, проехали, - говоришь ты. – Может, есть ещё какие-то варианты?  
\- Ты про гардероб или… - решает уточнить Пип.  
Ну на фиг – решаешь ты, преображаясь в свой обычный вид. И, пожалуй, хватит с тебя инициатив на сегодня, пусть сами думают. Вот поэтому еще больше, чем открывать лицо, ты не любишь брать на себя лидерство и что-то решать – это такой геморрой.   
\- Конечно, он про моего отца, идиот, - говорит Дэмиан. – И нет, не думаю, что есть ещё какие-то варианты, а хотя… - он задумчиво замолкает, прикрывая рот рукой и уставившись в одну точку. – Ну конечно!  
\- Что такое, мой владыка? – оживляется Пип.  
\- Есть кое-кто ещё, кто мог бы помочь, однако, боюсь, Пип, тебе этот вариант не понравится. Хотя чего это «боюсь»? От этого вариант становится только привлекательней!  
За каких-то пару мгновений лицо Пипа претерпевает несколько метаморфоз. Сначала он непонимающе хмурится, потом что-то понимает, и глаза его в ужасе расширяются, после чего его брови грозно сдвигаются к переносице, губы поджимаются, и он выглядит очень сердитым.   
\- О нет…  
\- О да! – довольно хмыкает Дэмиан. – Или ты, жалкий смерд, смеешь оспаривать решения своего владыки?  
\- Вы уж извините меня, но я, пожалуй, рискну, - неожиданно резко отвечает Пип, и вид у него настолько непривычно недовольный и злой, что владыка теряется.  
\- Пип, ну ты чего…  
\- Дэмиан, ты знаешь, что я его на дух не переношу! И знаешь, чем обычно заканчиваются наши встречи!  
\- Но, а что нам ещё остаётся делать? – спрашивает Дэмиан как-то жалобно, не обращая внимания на то, что его слуга начал «фамильярничать», а сам он растерял всю свою суровость.   
\- Идите тогда к нему без меня! – Пип складывает руки на груди и обиженно отворачивается.  
\- Ну Пип…  
\- Я всё сказал!  
Ты извиняешься за то, что прерываешь их разговор, и спрашиваешь, о чём они, блять? Пип переводит твой вопрос, но не желает на него отвечать.  
\- Есть тут в моих угодьях один человек, который может раздобыть любую информацию, - поясняет Дэмиан. – И Пип с ним не ладит по, кхм, этническим причинам…  
Ты вопросительно хмыкаешь.  
\- Он спрашивает, что за недостойный урод и какого чёрта мы должны обращаться к нему? – поясняет Пип.  
\- Я, конечно, не эксперт, но уверен, что его вопрос звучал куда короче и вообще не так, а ты несёшь отсебятину, - догадывается Дэмиан. – Но полагаю, суть я уловил. Кто это? Ооо, это довольно интересный человечишка. Стоило ему сюда попасть, как он учинил революцию. Правда, безуспешно и был вынужден уйти в подполье. Время от времени мы с ним пересекаемся к большому недовольству Пипа. В здешних краях он стал известен как «тот, кто может докопаться до истины». По мне, так данный слух преувеличен, но всё же информацию добывать он умеет. Вот к нему нам и нужно будет обратиться.   
Ты хочешь прервать эту до хрена пространную речь, пока она тебя не усыпила, и получить объяснение на более волнующую тему, но сын Владыки Тьмы предугадывает твой вопрос и, наконец, поясняет:  
\- Он француз.   
Смотришь на злобно сопящего Пипа и на мнущегося Дэмиана, который пытается подобрать слова и уговорить слугу сменить гнев на милость, и твоя рука тянется к лицу. Ты сжимаешь в пальцах свою переносицу, прямо как один из твоих друзей, и снова выполняешь перемещение в прошлое и в мир живых.

СТЭН

Не успев соскучиться, ты возвращаешься к тому, чтобы быть Стэном Маршем. И по невероятному совпадению, ты сейчас тоже занят сжиманием своей несчастной переносицы в пальцах, когда тебе с пацанами показывают проецируемое на стене шоу с цветными лошадками и вливают в уши какую-то дичь.  
Ты вообще частенько оказываешься в подобных ситуациях, и пора бы уже было привыкнуть. Но видимо из-за депрессии и недосыпа, всё воспринимается хуже, чем обычно.   
Странности начались уже буквально на пороге, когда вас встретили с ружьём и криком «Если это ты, козёл, я застрелю тебя!». Но стоило ему присмотреться...  
\- А, это вы, Стэн, Кайл, дёрганный-как-тебя-там и… пацан, которого я, кажется, не знаю, - дядя Джимбо заметно успокоился, опуская пушку. – Простите, я подумал, что это Нэд. Заходите!  
Ребята послушно проходят, а ты на какое-то время зависаешь на месте, пытаясь постичь тот невероятный факт, что твой дядя Джимбо, судя по всему, хотел застрелить Нэда. Нет, конечно, в кого он только не стрелял… Но в Нэда? Своего лучшего друга, с которым они не разлей вода? Мир точно сходит с ума…  
Ты решаешь повременить с расспросами о Нэде и сразу в лоб интересуешься у дяди Джимбо насчёт «My Little Pony». Когда тот пытается отнекиваться, ты игнорируешь эти его попытки и требуешь растолковать, почему ему и туевой куче других взрослых мужиков нравится мультик для девочек. Осознав, что отпираться бесполезно, дядя Джимбо вздыхает, включает ноутбук, достаёт проектор и начинает рассказывать, попутно демонстрируя изображения и какие-то видео-нарезки. Судя по всему, у него была заранее подготовлена целая презентация на случай подобных расспросов. Этот факт тоже вызывает у тебя немало вопросов, но ты решаешь, что они в данный момент не так важны, чтобы париться насчёт них.   
\- Мы зовём себя «брони», - начал дядя Джимбо, демонстрируя фотографии разных радостных мужиков в футболках и с прочей атрибутикой с пони. - И хоть наше увлечение и может показаться странным, большинство из нас являются нормальными членами общества, с нормальной работой и семьями. Некоторые брони даже являются военнослужащими и пришивают на свою форму «кьюти-марк» (это такие символы на боку у пони) – вон, смотрите! – он переключает слайды с улыбающимися солдатами, на чьих формах нашиты всевозможные радуги, звёздочки и прочая девичья туфта. - Видите, дети, из-за волны войн и терроризма, поглотившей США в последние времена, многие настолько устали от страха, враждебности и агрессии, что данный продукт пролился бальзамом на их израненные души. Так что ничего особо удивительного в этом нет. Тем более, что в этом мультике, который на первый взгляд «для маленьких девочек», имеются шутки, ориентированные на взрослую аудиторию, а также множество отсылок на культовые и ностальгические вещи нашей молодости. Многих привлекла атмосфера добра, понимания и заботы друг о друге. Смотря его, каждый из нас становился добрее и жизнерадостнее. Какой бы дерьмовой ни была твоя жизнь, или если у тебя просто выдался плохой денёк, ты всегда можешь приободриться, если посмотришь парочку серий и погрузишься в этот удивительный мир! Не говоря уже о том, что данная вселенная сблизила стольких людей с разных концов света на просторах интернета! Ну и что, если эта вещь ориентирована на маленьких девочек? Это никак не отменяет её прелесть и ни капли не зазорно! И уж точно не делает нас «извращенцами» и «конеёбами». Надеюсь, я ясно донёс свою мысль. Спасибо за внимание!  
Дядя Джимбо заканчивает говорить и смотрит на вас, ожидая реакции на свою презентацию. На стене позади него продолжает идти трансляция одной из серий мультика, но ты не смотришь её, занятый сжиманием своей переносицы в пальцах, а также осознанием того, что те непонятные слова, что выдавал твой полоумный отец в своих приступах бешенства, напрямую касались этих самых пони. Умереть, не встать.   
Пацаны тоже в шоке молчат. Но, наконец, у Грегори прорезывается голос.  
\- Пресвятые угодники, это многое объясняет! – восклицает он. – Однако я так и не смог понять одного… Если «My Little Pony» вызывает у взрослых столько положительных эмоций и пропагандирует добро, почему в последнее время её фанаты ведут себя так странно и агрессивно?  
\- В смысле? О чём ты толкуешь, пацан? – хмурится дядя Джимбо.   
\- Ну, ты вот, например, чуть не застрелил нас на пороге, приняв за Нэда, - решаешь ты включиться в дискуссию. – А вы с ним, по идее, лучшие друзья.  
\- Никакой он мне не друг! – возмущается тот в ответ. – Он козёл, который не желает понимать, почему Пёрплайт сильнейшая из пони! Зациклился, дегенерат такой, на своей Муниспун и не видит очевидного! Я ему так и сказал, что если он со мной не согласен, то может идти ебать коней!!!  
Вы с пацанами в шоке смотрите на него и обеспокоенно переглядываетесь.  
\- Вот об этом мы и пытаемся сказать, - говорит Кайл. – Кажется, брони по всему миру становятся, кхм, менее доброжелательными. И это не только вы с Нэдом. С нашими папами происходит то же самое! Блин, получается, мой папа тоже брони? Охренеть!  
\- Что? Что ты имеешь против брони? – вопрошает дядя Джимбо, угрожающе надвигаясь на него. – Считаешь нас незрелыми имбецилами и конеёбами? Да что ты понимаешь?!  
\- Мы ничего не имеем против брони, ладно? - встреваешь ты между ним и Кайлом. – Мы пытаемся разобраться из-за чего…  
\- Аргх, господи, боже мой! – внезапно вскрикивает Твик, в ужасе смотря на проецируемые изображения. – Что это?! Что это такое было?!  
\- О чём ты, пацан? – интересуется дядя Джимбо, настолько сбитый с толку его реакцией, что даже забывает из-за чего злился. – Это одна из новых серий. Что с ней не так?  
\- М-можно, пожалуйста, п-пульт? – спрашивает Твик, дрожа всем телом, и когда получает его в руки, при этом уронив и снова подняв, останавливает трансляцию и начинает пролистывать её покадрово.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – озвучивает общий вопрос Кайл.   
\- В-вот! Смотрите! – восклицает он, истерично указывая пальцем на то, что появилось на стене.  
Вместо очередного кадра со сказочной страной и цветными лошадками, вы видите изображение сатанинской пентаграммы.   
\- Что за на хер? – озвучиваешь общий вопрос ты.  
Твик пролистывает ещё несколько кадров, пока не появляется очередная странность – изображение какого-то козла с женским телом и крыльями*. Спустя ещё череду кадров, вы видите всевозможные иллюстрации ада, разные вариации пентаграмм, каких-то чудовищ, людей со злыми или страдальческими лицами, и ещё кучу подобной хрени, словно вставленную сюда каким-то сатанистом-любителем.   
\- Нет, правда, что за на хер? – теперь общий вопрос озвучивает дядя Джимбо.  
Ты не знаешь, что ему на это ответить. Пожалуй, тебе нужно время, чтобы как следует всё это переварить и обмозговать. И для этого ты, пожалуй, возьмёшь паузу и вернёшься к повествованию, когда будешь к этому готов.


	4. Chapter 4

КАЙЛ

Ты Кайл Броффловски. И прежде, чем вы с пацанами разойдётесь по домам, ты предлагаешь проникнуть в ещё один дом, раз уж выдалась такая «чудесная» ночь со взломами и допросами. Грегори отказывается, потому что ему срочно нужно связаться с информатором и сообщить о том, что вы узнали. Никто его, собственно, не приглашал, так что вы отпускаете его на все четыре стороны.   
Как ни странно Стэн и Твик соглашаются пойти с тобой. Возможно, они, как и ты, решили, что вряд ли смогут уснуть и лучше уж прогуляться. Пусть даже до дома Картмана. Пусть даже устроить ему там очередной допрос с пристрастием. Лишь бы не спать и не видеть кошмары с какой-то чертовщиной и пони.   
Распив кофе из твикова термоса, вы идёте к дому Картмана. И когда по заученной схеме проникаете в его комнату, с удивлением обнаруживаете, что хозяина там нет. Вот же коварный жиробас! Небось, сбежал куда-то под покровом ночи воплощать свой злодейский замысел. Или он предчувствовал, что ты явишься по его душу, и потому куда-то слился, как последний трус. Ух, как же ты зол!  
Вы стоите и какое-то время тупите, пока в комнату не заходит миссис Картман. Ни капли не удивляясь вашему визиту, она говорит, что если вы ищите Эрика, то он уже ушёл в школу.   
Вы как идиоты, смотрите на неё, друг на друга, потом на часы на прикроватной тумбочке и, наконец, в окно, где уже рассвело. Твою ж медь!   
У вас проблемы. Большие такие проблемы! Мало того, что утром ваши предки не обнаружили вас дома, и теперь вас ждёт выволочка, так вы ещё и в школу опаздываете!  
Миссис Картман сочувствующе на вас смотрит и угощает свежеприготовленным печеньем. Быстро перекусив, вы выбегаете на улицу и несётесь на остановку, как черти, распугивая своим видом прохожих.  
В данный момент ты настолько вне себя от злости на Картмана и ужаса от предстоящих разборок с мамой, что лучше пока оставить тебя в покое. Что ж, ладно.

КЕННИ

Ты Кенни Маккормик. И ты та его версия, что пока не успела отправиться в ад и найти там себе приключения на свою многострадальную бессмертную задницу. Сейчас ты стоишь с пацанами на остановке, и вы как обычно ждёте автобус. Однако что-то явно не так с этой картинкой…  
Начнём с того, что вместо Картмана в вашем тандеме сегодня Твик. Но это ладно. Однако почему он, Стэн и Кайл выглядят так, словно всю ночь чистили дымоходы, и пахнут соответствующе, ты не можешь объяснить. Глядя на их усталый, злой и помятый вид, ты не решаешься задавать какие-то вопросы. Подыхать второй день подряд тебе не хочется. Тебе и просыпаться по утрам трудно, не то чтобы воскресать.   
В гробовом молчании вы садитесь в прибывший автобус и едете в школу. В салоне также висит тишина – другие дети резко замолкают при виде чумазой банды и косятся на них всю дорогу, тоже не решаясь ничего спрашивать.   
На следующей остановке заходит Баттерс, какое-то время задерживается в проходе и смотрит на тебя как-то странно. Затем, подталкиваемый народом сзади, наконец, садится рядом с тобой. Он смотрит на ребят и тоже решает не задавать вопросов. Вместо этого он начинает тебе рассказывать о том, что произошло вчера, когда тебя не было. Правда, тебе показалось, что он сказал «когда ты умер», но это невозможно, и ты точно ослышался.   
Когда он заканчивает рассказ, у тебя возникает куча разных вопросов. И для начала ты спрашиваешь, может, он в курсе, какого хера Стэн, Кайл и Твик выглядят как трубочисты? Баттерс говорит, что не уверен, но возможно это как-то связано с ночной вылазкой, куда его позвали, но он не смог пойти, потому что наказан.   
Окей, говоришь ты, а теперь главный вопрос, какого хрена, Баттерс согласился участвовать во всём этом дерьме, которое - картманское реалити-шоу? Он с тяжким вздохом сообщает, что поначалу просто собирался сделать вид, что работает на того, чтобы, как хороший детектив и двойной агент Баттерс, выведать инфу для Кайла, но потом всё как-то вышло из-под контроля… А сейчас уже стало невозможным отказаться, потому что на этом настаивают его родители. Пиздец – резюмируешь ты. Ага – соглашается он.  
Остальной куче вопросов придётся подождать, потому что вы подъезжаете к школе. Когда ты выходишь из автобуса, тебе в грудь упирается рука Баттерса. Он сосредоточенно смотрит по сторонам, после чего с улыбкой кивает тебе и жестом показывает, что ты можешь идти. Странно. Неужто он…   
Один очень важный вопрос прямо лезет вперёд той кучи других без очереди, но ты не успеваешь его задать, так как относительное спокойствие школьного двора прорезает вопль Кайла: «То есть как это Картман не в школе? Где тогда ошивается этот говнюк?!». Вы с Баттерсом подходите к вашим ночным домушникам, которые бурно обсуждают вопрос местонахождения вашей «любимой» занозы во всех задницах Южного Парка.   
А когда появляется Венди и начинает говорить со Стэном, обстановка накаляется до предела. Она на повышенных тонах интересуется, каким местом он думал, когда вламывался этой ночью в номер Грегори? Тебе хочется пошло пошутить, однако ты настроен не подыхать сегодня и решаешь промолчать. Стэн начинает ругать стукача и ябеду Грегори такой отборной бранью, что ты жалеешь, что не записал это на диктофон. Но Венди говорит, что ничего ей Грегори не рассказывал, она сделала выводы из его внешнего вида, звонка его сестры (которая не без злорадства поведала ей, что его не было ночью дома), а также сообщения девочек, что некто взломал в отеле ночью окно. Негодующее выражение лица Стэна сменяется на «упс, спалился», на что гневный взгляд Венди отвечает «да, мистер, ещё как!». Пытаясь перевести тему, он интересуется, с каких это пор они с Шелли созваниваются? Венди говорит, чтобы он не пытался сменить тему и отвечал за себя. В конце концов, только сильнее разозлившись на Стэна, она разворачивается и уходит восвояси.   
Вы все смотрите на грустного и ещё более депрессивного Стэна и молчите. Когда Кайл решается его окликнуть, он неожиданно предлагает вам всем идти искать Картмана. На что сбитый с толку Кайл интересуется у него, где он собирается искать жиртреста – это раз, и не считает ли он, что вы и так уже по уши в дерьме, чтобы ещё и школу прогуливать, – это два. Стэн говорит, что Картман скорее всего готовит своё реалити-шоу у Крейга дома, и это элементарно. А что касается звездюлей от родителей – вам всё равно влетит, одним проступком больше или меньше, без разницы. И вообще жизнь - боль, и хуже уже не будет. Все задумываются над его словами и соглашаются.  
Ты всё-таки замечаешь, что ты пока ничего не совершал и не наказан. Но никого это не волнует. Впрочем, если честно, тебя самого это несильно волнует, и ты быстро соглашаешься на эту авантюру. Если уж даже Баттерс идёт, то тебе чего бояться?  
Оказываясь рядом с домом Крейга, вы даже не сразу это понимаете. Его окружает такая большая толпа людей, а во дворе расставлено так много съёмочного оборудования, что вы думаете, что ошиблись адресом и оказались в Голливуде. Но с другой стороны именно вся эта суматоха со всей очевидностью указывала, где вам искать вашего Картмана.   
Вы пытаетесь тихо и незаметно прошмыгнуть сквозь эту толпу, но терпите неудачу. Сначала вас замечает кто-то из съёмочной группы, спрашивает, что вы тут, собственно, делаете и говорит, что вам здесь не место. Затем один из зевак восклицает: «Минуточку! Это разве не тот самый козлина бывший Твик?». Теперь на вас смотрит целая разгневанная толпа. А потом она непросто смотрит, а бежит на вас с нечленораздельными криками.  
Твик вопит во всю глотку и уносится за горизонт. От него не отстают Стэн и Кайл, которых народ принимает за его сообщников. Ты же благоразумно успеваешь шарахнуться в сторону и затеряться среди съёмочной группы.   
Баттерс, оказывается, тоже избегает участи спасаться бегством от толпы. Однако какой-то деловой мужик с микрофоном и бейджиком хватает его под локоть и настойчиво куда-то тащит. Ты подходишь и интересуешься, что этот хрен от него хочет. И Баттерс поясняет, что его ведут на съёмки, где он и Крейг будут главными действующими лицами. Ах да, точно. Ты уже и забыл. Деловой мужик спрашивает, кто ты такой? Баттерс говорит, что ты его друг, который пришёл его поддержать, и просит позволить тебе пойти с ним. Он соглашается и проводит вас в дом.  
Там прямо на пороге вы натыкаетесь на Картмана, который ходит из стороны в сторону и раздаёт всем указания. Видя Баттерса, он ругает его за опоздание, отдаёт гримёрам с указанием «сделать уже что-то с его хреновым лицом», требует принести себе имбирно-пряничный латте, затем, наконец, замечает тебя. И конечно он спрашивает тебя, что ты тут делаешь? Ты отвечаешь на его вопрос вопросом: а что, тут может делать такой нуждающийся в деньгах нищеброд, как ты, как не искать уникальный шанс подзаработать и прославиться? По лицу Картмана непонятно, поверил ли он тебе или нет. Однако, что-то там прикинув в своём коварном уме, он даёт тебе указания помочь какому-то там Педро с освещением и уходит по своим делам.   
Хер знает, кто этот Педро? Ты не расист и тебе стыдно, что все присутствующие в помещении мексиканцы кажутся тебе совершенно одинаковыми, но факт остаётся фактом. Пожимаешь плечами и решаешь отыскать Баттерса или Крейга, которых ты надеешься точно вычислить в этом муравейнике.   
Находишь второго в его комнате, и он занят демонстрацией среднего пальца окружающим его гримерам и костюмерам. Спрашиваешь, как у него дела. Крейг ненадолго убирает палец и говорит, что, не считая всего этого безумия, в целом, нормально. Когда ты пытаешься выяснить, на фига для реалити-шоу нужны все эти гримёры и костюмеры, случается неожиданное – эти ребята свирепо смотрят на тебя и начинают шипеть. Так… вот это было пиздец как странно! Ты всё ещё намерен остаться в живых сегодня и просто закрываешь дверь с другой стороны.   
Бродя по дому и всматриваясь в лица съёмочной группы, ты жопой чуешь, что что-то здесь не так. Вскоре находишь Баттерса, которого припудрили и причесали. Он сильно нервничает, потирает руки и опасливо озирается по сторонам. Ему явно нужна поддержка, и ты в принципе готов ему её оказать. Всё равно ты не знаешь, где искать Педро, и, честно говоря, вся эта съёмочная группа кажется тебе отчего-то жуткой настолько, что оставаться среди них одному не хочется.  
Баттерс замечает тебя и также, как и ты, чувствует облегчение. Ты подходишь к нему и хочешь предложить попробовать отсюда свалить под шумок, пока не поздно. Но стоит тебе об этом подумать, как ты ловишь на себе пристальные взгляды нескольких пар глаз, и твоя решимость моментально испаряется. Ты правда, вот честное слово, никогда не был расистом, но всё же… Почему мексиканцы этой съемочной группы такие… жуткие? Не говоря уже о том, что пахнут они как-то странно и одновременно так знакомо…  
От раздумий тебя отвлекает Баттерс, который уже какое-то время зовёт тебя и осторожно тормошит за плечо. Ты нервничаешь и поэтому довольно резко интересуешься, какого хрена ему надо? Он подскакивает и начинает извиняться. Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, что сорвался, и сам извиняешься. Когда вы, наконец, заканчиваете этот обмен любезностями, Баттерс говорит, что хочет тебя кое о чём спросить, и его вопрос, возможно, прозвучит безумно и странно. Тебя это почему-то не на шутку настораживает, однако ты не видишь причин отказывать и согласно хмыкаешь.  
Баттерс отводит взгляд, снова нервно потирает ладони, после чего проникновенно смотрит тебе в глаза и спрашивает, не видишь ли ты некое маленькое летающее существо, что следует за Картманом?  
Ты недоумённо моргаешь. Такого вопроса ты точно не ожидал. И хоть это и звучит, как полный бред, ты неожиданно припоминаешь, как тебе что-то показалось, когда ты недавно разговаривал с жиртрестом. Но ты не придал этому значение. Потому что это было бы безумием. А ты не можешь сойти с ума. Ты и так уже достаточно ненормальный пацан сам по себе.  
Но не успеваешь ты обсудить этот вопрос с Баттерсом, как тот деловой мужик снова хватает его и ведёт на съёмочную площадку. Оставшись в одиночестве, ты находишь взглядом Картмана, который расхаживает по дому, как король, раздавая указания направо и налево. Ты присматриваешься к нему, и тебе снова мерещится(?) нечто расплывчатое, рядом с его плечом. И чем больше ты вглядываешься, тем более чёткие очертания оно приобретает.  
Когда ты понимаешь, что это, ты настолько шокирован, что теперь ты не ты, а...


	5. Chapter 5

ПОЛОТЕНЧИК

Да. Уровень безумия настолько зашкаливает, что ты чувствуешь себя укуренным Полотенчиком. И тебе интересно, хочет ли кто пыхнуть?   
Что? Никто? Нет желающих?   
Совсем?  
Ну ладно. Ты тогда просто напомнишь о том, как важно брать с собой полотенце и станешь кем-нибудь другим.

КАРТМАН

Ну, наконец-то ты снова Эрик Теодор Картман, блин! А то сколько можно уже растрачивать потенциал такой щикарной истории на всяких левых и куда менее интересных чуваков? Тем более, когда у тебя тут намечается такое! Впрочем, ты снова слишком занят, чтобы что-то объяснять. В последнее время ты стал довольно деловым парнем и крупной такой шишкой. И ты советуешь оставить напрашивающиеся сюда шуточки о своей комплекции при себе. Это глупо, незрело и грозит получением на ужин блюда из собственных предков. Ты предупредил.   
Итак, все приготовления закончены, и вы готовы начать трансляцию вашего самого крЮтого шоу. Ты находишься с частью съёмочной группы в комнате наблюдения с кучей экранов и смотришь представление, самозабвенно поедая любимые сырные шарики.  
Только что завершилась вступительная часть, где было интервью с родителями, краткий рассказ о том, кто такой Крейг, и почему он должен порвать со своим подонком бывшим Твиком. Краем глаза ты поглядываешь на статистику, где – ого-го! – рейтинги твоего шоу уже приличные. И это только начало! Того гляди, твоя передача сдвинет с пьедестала почёта семейство Кардашьянов.   
Твой помощник, Себастьян, сообщает о небывалой активности просмотров в азиатских странах, и тебя это не удивляет. Всё идёт чётко по плану. Что? Какому такому плану? О нет, ты уже дал понять, что не собираешься ничего объяснять. Сами виноваты, что воротили нос от твоей истории, теперь ждите Моргана Фримана или ещё кого, чтобы всё растолковал.   
А сейчас вы смотрите за тем, как Крейг и Баттерс отправляются на своё первое и возможно не последнее свидание. Вообще по правилам того шоу, встречи планировались тем, с кем герой программы на них шёл. Но, к сожалению, фантазия глупого Баттерса ограничивается только сраным Беннигансом, так что тебе пришлось взять всё в свои руки.   
Ты запланировал для голубков насыщенную и очень романтичную программу. И всё должно было пройти, как по маслу. Но нежданно-негаданно, по наиподлейшему из всех законов подлости что-то пошло не так…  
Дело уже близилось к вечеру, а прогресса всё не наблюдалось. Когда ты буравишь экраны хмурым взглядом, к тебе заглядывает Себастьян и сообщает, что отец Крейга крайне не доволен. Мол, его сын не выглядит сколько-нибудь радостным и заинтересованным, да и Баттерс ваш тоже будто язык проглотил. И вообще это больше похоже не на свидание, а на похороны какие-то. Такими темпами Крейг точно не забудет гадского Твика, и не за это вам заплатили. Хотя ты и сам можешь видеть его брюзжание, и то, как он грозит кулаками на одном из экранов, так что можно было не сообщать очевидное.   
Тебе так и хочется сказать отцу Крейга, что в абсолютной тленности и безысходности этого свидания ему следует винить исключительно своего сынка, который то ещё унылое говно. Но ты себя останавливаешь. Вместо того, чтобы злить своего клиента ещё больше, ты начинаешь размышлять.  
\- Что же не так? – задаёшься ты вопросом вслух, глядя на Крейга и Баттерса, которые уже час бродят с каменными лицами по живописному парку в сопровождении оркестра, а также на шкалу рейтинга, которая стремительно падает. – Прогулка на лодке ведь была офигеть какой романтичной, не так ли, Себастьян?  
\- Да, синьор Картман, - кивает помощник.  
\- Даже лодку раскачали, чтоб они могли прижаться друг к другу, боясь упасть! А что они? – вопрошаешь ты. - Просто тупо вцепились в лавки как дебилы!  
\- Ещё они побили вёслами бедных Пабло и Хуана, что прятались под водой… - уныло добавляет Себастьян.   
\- Нам пришлось отступить, синьор… - жалобно подаёт голос один из мексиканцев с перевязанной головой.   
\- А ресторан? – продолжаешь сетовать ты. – Это же самый щикарный и романтичный ресторан в городе! Им там принесли одну тарелку спагетти на двоих! Сам Бог велел, чтобы они, как в «Леди и Бродяге» случайно слились в поцелуе, поедая их. А эти поганцы просто отковыряли оттуда фрикадельки и ещё чуть за них не подрались! В этих придурках нет ни капли романтики и чувства прекрасного! Ну ладно Крейг – то ещё бревно, но от Баттерса я ждал большего! Неудивительно, что его баба бросила. Вообще, если тебе интересно моё мнение, Себастьян, этим двоим суждено сдохнуть в одиночестве в окружении сорока морских свинок или хомячков!   
\- Не могу не согласиться, синьор.  
\- Ну, ладно-ладно, - выдыхаешь ты. – Должен признать, что я, возможно, поспешил, выбрав Баттерса, и мне стоило получше всё продумать. Я недооценил говнюка Крейга и его непробиваемое упрямство. Чтобы зацепить его, нужно выбрать кандидатуру поинтереснее какого-то отсосного Баттерса. И к счастью, есть у меня одна идейка…  
Ты заходишь на фейсбук со своего смартфона и пролистываешь список друзей. Где-то там должен быть нужный тебе человек. Главное найти, как с ним связаться, а уж убеждать ты умеешь.   
А сейчас, пожалуй, нет смысла дальше продолжать трансляцию этой унылости в твоём шоу. Ты даёшь указания сворачивать съёмки и запустить смонтированный ролик, в котором будет обсмеяно сегодняшнее неудачное свидание, а также где зрителя заверят, что в следующем выпуске всё точно будет куда «крЮче», потому что завтра у вас будет особенный гость…  
Полёт твоих мыслей, сбивает Кенни, который интересуется, что это за гость такой? Ты без понятия, когда и как он успел тут оказаться. Вместо ответа ты спрашиваешь, какого хрена он не с Педро, к которому ты его посылал? На что Кенни говорит, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто, блять, здесь Педро? Ты говоришь, ну и что? Ты вот тоже не знаешь, но ты не жалуешься!   
Окончательно выйдя из себя, ты снова посылаешь его на поиски Педро и выгоняешь из комнаты всех остальных, включая Себастьяна, чтобы, наконец, в тишине и спокойствии продолжить заниматься своими делами. Вся эта толпа и недавний провал твоего шоу заставили тебя понервничать, и теперь тебе необходимо немного успокоиться. А то ты снова становишься чересчур раздражённым и мнительным. До такой степени, что тебе даже кажется, что Кенни тоже увидел это…   
Нет, ты не должен поддаваться панике. Тебе это могло просто показаться. А если он или даже Баттерс что-то такое и заметили, им всё равно никто не поверит. И ты устранишь их прежде, чем они успеют кого-то убедить – это точно!  
Так ладно, вот сейчас ты действительно слишком занят. Настолько, что просто нереально продолжать быть тобой, не отвлекая дурацкими вопросами и догадками о твоих будущих планах.  
И ты посылаешь… то есть предлагаешь побыть кем-нибудь ещё.

БАТТЕРС

Нет, ты не можешь быть Леопольдом «Баттерсом» Стотчем, потому что он НАКАЗАН, и ему СТРОГО ЗАПРЕЩЕНО перетягивать повествование на себя. Так что попробуй кого-то другого.

ТВИК

Ну, тогда ты Твик Твик. И, как ни странно, ты, такой дёрганный и нервный, сейчас куда адекватнее двух других своих товарищей – один из которых сидит на твоей кровати в глубокой депрессии и вливает в себя кофе прямо из кофейника, а другой наяривает круги по комнате, держась за голову и вопрошая, что же ему теперь делать, ведь дома мама его точно убьёт! Глядя на них со стороны, ты узнаёшь в них себя и от этого тебе жутко. Даже более жутко, чем от сегодняшней передачи, после показа которой ты испытал тот ещё СТРЕСС.  
Да, Крейг сдержал обещание и действительно постарался сделать шоу скучным. Хотя ты вот совсем не скучал и даже не заметил, чем поведение Крейга там отличалось от обычного, когда ты с ним гулял. Разве что разговаривает он с тобой, наверное, больше. Наверное… Если честно, обычно это ты что-то там трындишь без умолку, так что ты не совсем уверен.   
Но, так или иначе, в конце этой дурацкой передачи они пообещали, что завтра будет какой-то «особенный гость». И это такой стресс! Кто же это будет? Кто-то знакомый, кто-то знаменитый или нет? Чем он таким «особенный», а? Что если это будет инопланетянин, гипнотизёр или – о, ужас! – кто-то более привлекательный, чем ты! Господи-боже, ты этого не выдержишь!  
Помимо этого у тебя есть ещё пара тройка поводов понервничать. Например, разъярённая толпа снаружи, от которой вы прячетесь у тебя дома. Хорошо, что твои родители сейчас в кофейне, и они не увидели, в какую свалку превратился ваш двор. И какими бы рассеянными твои предки ни были, для них наверняка не осталось незамеченным твоё отсутствие дома сегодня утром, а также прогул работы сегодня днём, так что тебе здорово должно от них влететь, когда они вернутся.  
Тебе бы сейчас наматывать круги, как Кайл или упиваться кофе, как Стэн, от всего этого СТРЕССА, но ты чувствуешь, что хоть кому-то нужно поддерживать адекватность в этом безумии. Пусть сегодня это будешь ты. Почему бы и нет? Крейг бы оценил.   
О боже, Крейг… Что же тебе теперь делать?  
Когда ты пытаешься представить, что бы он сделал на твоём месте, это как ни странно помогает взять себя в руки. Первым делом ты просишь всех успокоиться на хрен и говоришь, что закатывать истерики и безостановочно хлебать кофе у тебя дома - исключительно твоё право, и всем следует его уважать. На тебя смотрят две пары удивлённых глаз, и ты радуешься первой маленькой победе.  
Ты говоришь Кайлу, что, скорее всего, его мама будет первым делом искать виноватых среди кого-нибудь ещё, прежде чем браться за него. Так что наверняка еще есть время на передышку и, чем чёрт ни шутит, на амнистию, если удастся в какой-то момент спасти город или типа того. Кайл на это бурчит, что для того чтобы умилостивить его маму надо спасти весь мир, как минимум. Но всё же успокаивается.  
Со Стэном всё оказывается не так просто. Недавно с ним связался Грегори и поведал, что он с Венди и другими девчонками собрался отправиться к самим Хасбро и узнать из первых уст, что за чертовщину они сотворили со своим «My Little Pony». И Стэна, естественно, с собой не зовут. Более того Венди через Грегори передала ему, чтоб он даже не думал туда совать свой «любопытный ревнивый нос». Мол, это их приключение, а он пусть занимается своим, которое, разумеется, у него всегда найдётся.   
Конечно, можно было бы подумать, что коварный Грегори всё наврал, но зная Венди и вспоминая их утренний разговор… Мда, Стэну не позавидуешь. И ты не знаешь, что сказать ему, чтоб успокоить. Хотя он просто сидит себе, пьёт кофе, пишет стихи и особых беспокойств не доставляет. Так что можно пока оставить всё как есть.  
Наступает вечер, на улице уже стемнело, а толпа так и не расходится. Они уже не кричат и ничего не ломают, а просто стоят снаружи, пристально глядя на окно, из которого ты на них смотришь, при этом издавая какие-то стрёмные рокочущие звуки. И тебе это совсем не нравится.   
Всё становится совсем странным, когда, наконец, приходят твои родители. Мало того, что народ не пускает их в дом, так ещё начинают на них странно шипеть и клацать зубами. Глядя на это, даже твой по-боевому настроенный папа не хочет вступать с этой жутью в дискуссии.   
И в конце концов, твои родители благоразумно решают, что неплохо было бы сегодня переночевать в кофейне. О чём мама тебе и сообщает по телефону. Когда ты спрашиваешь её, почему бы им не вызвать полицию, она говорит, что они уже пытались, но сейчас все участковые заняты беспорядками в городе и не могут вам помочь. После чего желает тебе и твоим друзьям доброй ночи, и они с папой быстренько сбегают от угрожающе надвигающейся на них толпы. О, господи…  
Да, ты готов признать, что обычно многое надумываешь, но тут совершенно точно творится какая-то неведомая дичь! Люди снаружи будто… Блин, это звучит безумно, и никто тебе не поверит. Какой стресс!   
Пока ты психуешь, Кайл рядом с тобой прислоняется к окну, опираясь на него ладонями и едва ли не прижимаясь носом к стеклу, и внимательно всматривается. Потом подозрительно щурится, внезапно подскакивает на подоконник, к твоему ужасу открывает форточку и с шумом принюхивается. Прежде чем ты начинаешь паниковать, он захлопывает её и старательно запирает. Затем смотрит на тебя и безучастного Стэна и растерянно произносит:  
\- Пацаны, это, конечно, прозвучит невероятно… Но, кажется, нас окружили люди-крабы!


	6. Chapter 6

КЕННИ

Ты Кенни Маккормик. Тот, что из будущего и который в аду. Вы ещё помните такого? На него ещё там миссию повесили по поиску Сатаны. И в предыдущей части ему сообщили, что помочь с этим делом может какой-то там француз.   
Как бы ты хотел забыть! Проснуться уже в своей кровати, а не вот это вот всё. Но нет, вас ждёт очередной хренов квест и возможно ещё больше хреновой болтовни, которую, к сожалению, никак не скипанёшь, нажав пробел. А так хочется!  
К счастью, ты сделаешь всем большую услугу и оставишь за кадром тот долгий нудный разговор, где Дэмиану удалось уломать Пипа, а также долгий нудный путь по адским прериям в поисках нужного вам парня. Потому что нельзя просто так взять и переместится к нему, не зная точно, где он там копается. В конечном итоге вы находите его. А точнее яму, из которой доносятся удары лопаты, бессвязное бормотание и периодически выбрасывается земля. К ней смело подходит Дэмиан и кричит прямо туда:  
\- Эй, Крот, выползай оттуда немедленно, презренный! У твоего владыки есть к тебе дело!  
В яме воцаряется тишина, и оттуда перестают вылетать комья земли. Затем некто в яме, судя по звукам, то ли вздыхает, то ли затягивается и лениво спрашивает:  
\- На хр’ена?  
\- Потому что я твой владыка, и ты как бы обязан мне подчиняться? – не совсем уверено говорит свой аргумент Дэмиан, после чего, опомнившись, старательно напускает на себя суровый вид. – И вообще, сейчас как натравлю на тебя адских гончих, которых ты так «любишь», так сразу поймёшь каково это мне дерзить, жалкий смерд!  
\- Ну хор’ошо- хор’ошо, ваше отсосн… в смысле высочество, - отвечает тот. – Минуточку.  
Дэмиан злобно фырчит и едва ли не дымится. Пип выглядит не менее злобным, и он не упускает шанса процедить сквозь зубы: «Ну что, довольны, мой владыка? Я же говорил!». А тебе уже начинает нравиться этот парень, хоть ты его ещё даже не увидел.  
Когда этот «Крот», выползает из ямы на свет бо… кхм, на свет адский, ты будто видишь уменьшенную копию Леона из того фильма Люка Бессона только без шапки, очков и щетины, но зато с сигаретой, лопатой и суровостью заправского вояки. Да, ты точно впервые его видишь, но у тебя такое чувство, что откуда-то ты его знаешь.   
Он кивает Дэмиану, скользит равнодушным взглядом по тебе и, наконец, смотрит на Пипа. Внезапно становится до жути тихо, а атмосфера накаляется настолько, что тебе, кажется, снова становится душно. В этих яростных гляделках будто была вся квинтэссенция ярости их народов за столетнюю войну и все последующие эпохи. Казалось, будто эти двое убили отца/поимели мамку/увели тёлку/украли «прелесть» (нужное подчеркнуть) друг у друга – настолько злющими они выглядели.  
\- Англичашка! – рычит Крот и презрительно сплёвывает в сторону.  
\- Французишка… - цедит сквозь зубы Пип, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Долбанный чаехлёб!  
\- Презренный лягушатник!  
\- Чопорный жополиз!  
\- Багетоёб!  
\- Да-да-да, мы поняли, как вы друг друга «любите», довольно! – встревает между ними Дэмиан. – Пип, пока помолчи, ладно? А ты, Крот скажи, тебе известно что-то насчёт пропажи моего отца? Мы какое-то время уже его ищем, и наши поиски зашли в тупик. Может тебе что известно?  
Тот, всё ещё недовольно поглядывая на Пипа, затягивается сигаретой.  
\- Да, до меня доходили какие-то слухи, - говорит Крот, немного успокаиваясь. – И я сам уже какое-то вр’емя занимаюсь добычей инфор’мации. А буквально чер’ез… - он достаёт карманные часы и сверяется с ними. - …несколько минут я буду говор’ить со своим человеком, котор’ый ведёт своё р’аследование свер’ху. В зависимости от того, как пр’одвинется его гр’ядущая опер’ация, мы сможем узнать вер’ны ли наши догадки и, главное, кто за этим стоит.  
\- Получается, ты выяснил, где мой отец? – спрашивает Дэмиан подрагивающим от нетерпения голосом. - Что тебе известно? Выкладывай!  
Крот делает пару затяжек, прежде чем пространно выдаёт:   
\- Мы пока до конца не увер’ены, но р’аботаем над этим.  
\- Аргх, хватит уже говорить убожескими загадками! – злится ваш юный владыка. – Мне нужна информация! И достоверные факты! Где мой отец?!  
\- Спокойно, вашество, охладите тр’аханье, дышите глубже и всё такое, - невозмутимо говорит Крот. – Какие бы р’азногласия у меня ни были с Сатаной, но я тоже хочу его р’озыскать, и я пр’изнаю, что он куда меньшая сука, чем Бог. Он даже как-то воскр’есил меня, когда я гер’оически погиб во вр’емя опер’ации по спасению тех канадцев-комедиантов. Жаль только что моя набожная мамаша меня потом всё р’авно пр’икончила за то, что я так и не смог пр’оникнуться её вер’ой. Она не смогла в своё вр’емя избавиться от меня в утр’обе, но в итоге довела дело до конца, коза!  
\- Не могу её винить, - бурчит Пип.  
\- Пошёл на хер’! – огрызается Крот.  
\- Так, цыц! – не выдерживает Дэмиан. – Я устал от ваших пререканий и от твоего словесного поноса про бога и твою мать, Крот! Мне нужны ответы! Немедленно!  
\- Ладно-ладно, я вас понял, - Крот фыркает и закатывает глаза. – Позвольте мне для начала связаться со своим человеком. А то как р’аз настало вр’емя.  
\- Позволяю. Только быстрее! Пока мы тут занимаемся ерундой, в аду творится полный беспредел, и этому пора положить конец!  
Крот отходит в сторонку, хватает лопату, рисует ей на земле какой-то круг с письменами и бормочет заклинание. Ты всё это время стоишь в сторонке и наблюдаешь. И как же здорово, что тебе дали передышку, и от тебя пока не требуют активного участия в чём-либо. А ещё ты, кажется, видел у этого Крота часы. Неужели, наконец, можно будет не только добыть зацепки насчёт местонахождения Сатаны, но и узнать, сколько там осталось до твоего воскрешения? Красота!   
В центре нарисованного круга начинает что-то происходить, и там появляется какое-то голубое облачко, которое приобретает форму некоего пацана. Тебе он кажется знакомым, но вспомнить кто это, ты вот прям так сразу не можешь. Хотя может у тебя просто «дежа вю»? Ведь это так похоже на голограмму из «Звёздных войн». Того гляди этот чувак скажет что-то вроде «Спаси нас, Оби Ван Крот! Ты наша единственная надежда!»  
Пока ты развлекаешь себя этими мыслями, Крот втыкает свою лопату в землю, вальяжно закуривает и обращается к этому парню:  
\- Ну, чем пор’адуешь, Гр’егор’и?

СТЭН

Ты пытаешься быть Стэном Маршем, и у тебя не получается. Он всё ещё слишком погружён в свои мысли и депрессию, чтобы позволить каким-то конформистам быть им.   
Мда, в его мыслях такой мрак, что лучше держаться подальше и попробовать побыть Кайлом, например.

КАЙЛ

Ты Кайл Брофловски. И быть тобой куда комфортнее. Даже несмотря на то, что твоя голова полна переживаниями по поводу звездюлей, что тебе не по-еврейски щедро отсыплет твоя мама при встрече. Твой телефон непрестанно вибрирует от её звонков и сообщений, и ты даже решаешь – о ужас! – поставить его на бесшумный режим, не в силах выносить этого.  
И да, перспектива встречи с мамой пугает тебя куда больше коварных планов Картмана и армии людей-крабов. Кстати о последних…  
Ты уже однажды имел дело с этими ребятами, и для твоего пытливого носа не составило труда вычислить их по запаху, напоминающему крабовые палочки. Ну а потом они уже и сами спалились, когда начали голосить под окнами свой неумирающий хит: «краааб пипл! краааб пипл!».   
Каким образом жиртрест умудрился завербовать этих чудовищ – тайна, покрытая мраком, и ты даже не уверен, что желаешь в неё вдаваться. Ты не хочешь сходить с ума, ты уже говорил об этом.  
Как бы то ни было, сейчас вы вынуждены отсиживаться у Твика дома, пока не придумаете способ выбраться. И вам, скорее всего, придётся провести здесь всю ночь. К счастью, трансляция идиотского шоу Картмана начнётся где-то в полдень, и время ещё есть.   
Твик любезно предоставляет вам ванную, чтоб помыться, холодильник, чтобы съесть всё, на что упадёт взгляд, и спальные мешки, чтоб было, где отдаться во власть Морфея. Но сам идти спать не спешит. С донельзя загадочным видом он берёт сачок и что-то из ящика комода, говорит, что должен кое-что сделать перед сном и оставляет вас со Стэном одних. До чего же он всё-таки странный, ёлки…  
И вот ты лежишь со своим лучшим другом бок о бок, и, несмотря на то, что ты не спал прошлой ночью, сна у тебя ни в одном глазу. Тебе удалось поспать лишь совсем чуть-чуть. Но снился тебе какой-то бред, и теперь уснуть снова у тебя не получается. Кто-то звал тебя на помощь в этом сне. Чей-то тоненький и почему-то знакомый голосок просил тебя его спасти и говорил, что ты его - «единственная надежда». Возможно, это тебе подсознание подкинуло в преддверии премьеры нового фильма по Звёздным Войнам? Кто знает?  
Как бы то ни было, сейчас ты только и можешь, что тупо лежать, глядя в потолок и переживать из-за целого ряда причин. По «счастливому» совпадению одна из этих причин как раз в одной комнате с тобой, и вы бы могли, наконец, с ним поговорить. Увы, ты не знаешь, как начать, и у тебя в горле будто застрял ком из всех этих несказанных слов, так и требующих выхода.   
Стэн тоже не спит, и так же как и ты, пялится в потолок и явно хочет с тобой о чём-то потолковать. И у него находятся слова быстрее, чем у тебя.  
\- Знаешь, что мне это всё напоминает? – спрашивает он тебя. И пока ты перебираешь в голове всю ту прорву ваших безумных приключений и не знаешь, какое из них тот имеет в виду, Стэн щадит тебя и поясняет: – То, как мы взяли тогда телят в заложники и заперлись у меня в комнате. Правда, сейчас в заложники взяли нас, получается? По фиг. Я думаю, ты уловил мысль.  
\- Ага, - ты издаёшь неловкий смешок. – Действительно.  
\- Тогда всё было… намного проще, не находишь? – задаётся вопросом Стэн.   
\- Да, - соглашаешься ты и чувствуешь, что, наконец, ком в горле ослабевает, и ты готов высказаться. – Кто-то из нас задумывал что-то безумное, а другой охотно соглашался помогать. Мы не думали о последствиях и не пытались особо друг друга отговаривать. «Давай пойдём спасём этих зверски замученных телят, Стэн» - «Да, конечно, Кайл! Спрячем их в моей комнате, станем вегетарианцами и будем стоять на своём даже если я буду болеть вагинизмом и превращусь в сплошную вагину». Или вообще «Кайл, пошли займёмся какой-то херней!» - «Да, Стэн, мы возможно огребём по самое не балуйся или умрём в процессе, но давай!». Реально, мы так просто друг с другом соглашались, а сейчас…  
\- Всё по-другому… - мрачно продолжает Стэн. – Не знаю даже, с чего всё началось. Возможно с того моего «переходного периода», когда мне начало всё казаться говном? Когда жизнь была не в радость, я не знал, куда податься и что делать, а ты отвернулся от меня…  
\- Стэн, мне жаль, но ты…  
\- Вёл себя как полный мудак, знаю, - продолжает он. - С одной стороны трудно тебя в этом винить, но с другой… в общем, осадочек остался.  
\- Стэн…  
\- Всё нормально, правда, – уверяет Стэн тебя, хотя по его тону тебе совсем так не кажется. – Думаю, дело в том, что мы взрослеем и меняемся. Меняются наши интересы, отношение к идиотским поступкам и друг к другу. Я вот честно даже заметить не успел, как, например, ваши с Картманом отношения перешли от безобидных обменов оскорблениями к гребанным конфликтам мирового масштаба. Серьёзно, чувак, с каждым разом ваши разборки становились всё глобальнее и безумнее! И в какой-то момент я понял две вещи. Первая - что для вас уже стало делом принципа утереть друг другу нос. До такой степени, что вас перестаёт волновать всё вокруг. Да, Кайл, какими бы мотивами вы оба ни прикрывались, главным для вас было и остаётся ваше хреново противостояние.  
\- Что? – подскакиваешь ты, когда разговор переходит в такое неожиданное русло. – Нет, это не так!  
Но Стэн, не слушая тебя, всё также мрачно продолжает говорить, не отрывая взгляда от потолка.   
\- И вторая вещь – что вы оба от этого, судя по всему, тащитесь. И уже без этого не можете. Признай, что ты даже начал скучать по всему этому, когда Картман отошёл от дел, а сейчас прямо загорелся, когда он снова взялся за своё.  
\- Что-что-что? – взвываешь ты. – Да что ты такое несешь?!  
\- Да ладно, Кайл, хоть наедине со мной можешь этого не отрицать, - одёргивает тебя он. При этом не повышает голоса ни на йоту, но твой дар речи теряется так, будто на тебя мама прикрикнула. – Вы с ним даже во многом похожи. Да, не во всём, но во многом. И если подумать, у вас даже неплохо так получается находить общий язык. Порой у меня создаётся ощущение, что не будь меня, твоим лучшим другом был бы он.  
\- Стэн! – не выдерживаешь ты. Твой голос дрожит, и ты сам тоже. Хочется схватить его за плечи и как следует встряхнуть, но ты не можешь сдвинуться с места. Пока ты бездействуешь и пытаешься найти слова, Стэн неумолимо продолжает.  
\- В какой-то момент я понял, что не могу уже ввязываться в твои с Картманом разборки. Я там явно лишний, и при этом ещё и получаю. А оно мне надо? Нет. Возможно из-за того, что я перестал помогать тебе, ты в свою очередь перестал это делать для меня? И даже когда дело уже не касалось Картмана, у меня тоже не было желания ввязываться… И не потому что я стал хуже к тебе относиться. Просто… всё изменилось. Мы с тобой изменились. И это, наверное, нормально?   
\- Д-думаешь? – только и можешь спросить ты, опустошённый и совершенно сбитый с толку.   
\- Да, я так думаю, - говорит Стэн. – То, что ты всё больше вмешиваешься в чужие дела и всех поучаешь, а также сближаешься с Картманом и отдаляешься от меня – это твой путь взросления. А то, что я в последнее время творю тупую херню, порчу отношения со своими близкими (с тобой в частности) и всё больше становлюсь похожим на своего отца, – это, видать, мой путь.   
Ты хочешь остановить это, прервать Стэна каким-нибудь возмущённым возгласом, уверить его, что всё это не так, но слова застревают в твоём горле. Почему-то именно сейчас вспоминаются все те неприятные моменты, когда ты нуждался в Стэне, а он отворачивался от тебя. Например, в «войне приставок», или во время конфликта с ПК-директором, или когда ты пытался примирить пацанов с девчонками. А также, что многие решения, поступки и, конечно же, слова Стэна тебя совсем не радуют в последнее время. И ты не знаешь, что делать со всеми этими чувствами.  
\- Возможно, это прозвучит тупо, - продолжает меж делом Стэн. – Но, кажется, я начал творить какую-то хрень и создавать проблемы лишь затем, чтобы перетянуть внимание на себя. Доказать, что я не какой-то малоинтересный обычный американский мальчик, а кто-то ещё. Может, мне даже хотелось, чтобы ты уже наконец… Аргх, нет, это тупо! Забудь! - он резко переворачивается на другой бок спиной к тебе. – В общем, проехали. Нам нужно поспать, и, возможно, поговорить позже, на свежие головы. Так что спокойной ночи…  
Ты смотришь на Стэна и ошалело моргаешь. Да уж, после всего, что тебе тут наговорили, эта ночь для тебя будет охренеть какой…  
\- Спокойной, - просто говоришь ты, и сам ложишься на бок спиной к нему.   
Внезапно открывается дверь, и на твоё лицо попадает полоска света. Ты закрываешь глаза и делаешь вид, что уже давно как спишь. В комнату заходит Твик, тихонько переступает через вас и забирается в свою кровать. Ты не поворачиваешься, но почему-то знаешь, что никому в этой комнате не светит «спокойная ночь» и сегодня тоже. 

КЕННИ

Ты Кенни Маккормик из прошлого, который ещё пока живой и очень рассчитывает таковым оставаться. У тебя это вряд ли получится, конечно, но, эй, можно тебе немного помечтать? Дела твои и так достаточно паршивы, чтоб ещё усугублять всё мрачными мыслями. И ты не можешь впасть в депрессию - это у вас делает Стэн.  
Ладно, достаточно пустых разговоров - настало время решительных действий! Творится какая-то непонятная хрень, и надо с этим что-то делать. Встретившись с Баттерсом после съёмок, вы это обсуждаете и приходите к выводу, что с Картманом нужно потолковать. По всей видимости, он сам не ведает, что творит. Впрочем, как всегда. Было бы неплохо выяснить, что этот хитрожопый там задумал. И если вы явитесь к нему, серьёзные и решительные, то он, возможно, в духе всех этих злодеев из комиксов и фильмов поведает вам свой коварный план.   
Сказано – сделано. Вы приходите к нему домой, где миссис Картман любезно пропускает вас внутрь и говорит, что Эрик в данный момент играет в подвале. Ну, вы не удивлены.  
Вы спускаетесь и находите его там. А также в лишний раз убеждаетесь, что жиртрест действительно будет сейчас разыгрывать перед вами злодея, когда он поворачивается к вам, сидя в крутящемся кресле и поглаживая кошку, свернувшуюся клубком на его коленях. Не говоря уже о том, что он оборудовал свой подвал как грёбаное злодейское логово, о чём тебе прошептал Баттерс, уверяя, что знает в этом толк, как Профессор Ха... в смысле, просто знает.  
Пока вы осматриваетесь, Картман глядит на вас, как на говно, выразительно изгибает бровь и спрашивает, чего вы припёрлись? Ты отвечаешь, что вы припёрлись послушать про его коварный злобный план. На это заявление жиртрест изгибает бровь ещё больше, фыркает и говорит, что без понятия, о чём вы. И добавляет, что вообще вы оба ему больше не нужны. Что ты, что Баттерс, просрали свои шансы заработать и прославиться, и теперь можете катиться на все четыре стороны. Ты говоришь, что вам до фени. Вам нужно знать, зачем он устроил это дурацкое шоу и, главное, почему рядом с ним летает его уменьшенная копия, да ещё к тому же на цепи? Это что, прикол какой-то?  
А Баттерс к твоим словам добавляет, что этот мелкий клон похож на ту фигурку «крылатого-я», что Эрик рекламировал. Только в отличие от неё он без крыльев, одет в обычную картманскую одежду, а еще какой-то измученный и будто бы… спит.  
Когда глаза Картмана удивлённо расширяются, а рука, поглаживающая кошку, резко замирает, вы понимаете, что попали в яблочко. Теперь осталось подождать, пока он всё вам не выложит. У вас уже есть некоторые догадки. Но вы надеетесь, что они не подтвердятся, потому что они довольно-таки безумные.  
Вы смотрите на жиртреста и ждёте его откровений. Но он пока с этим не спешит. Не отрывая от вас тяжёлого взгляда, Картман поднимает руки и начинает медленно аплодировать. Недобро улыбаясь, он говорит «браво», и что вы такие молодцы, раз сумели разглядеть то, что обычным людям не под силу. А ещё он говорит, что если вы ждёте, что он начнёт выкладывать вам тут свои планы, то вы здорово с этим обосрались. Вы не те герои, перед которыми он будет это делать – это уж точно. И вообще он занятой парень, и у него нет на это времени.   
Картман встаёт с места, скидывая с колен кошака, и внезапно дует в какой-то свисток, который издаёт такой мерзкий скрежещущий звук, что вы с Баттерсом вынуждены заткнуть уши. В это время из чулана под лестницей, из корзин для белья и ещё из каких-то коробок вылезают – охренеть! – самые настоящие, мать-твоя-женщина, люди-крабы! Они хватают вас с Баттерсом, и держат в клешнях настолько крепко, что вы не можете пошевелиться.  
Жиртрест снова усаживается в своё кресло, сцепливает пальцы, кладя на них свой жирный двойной подбородок, и говорит пронизывающим до глубины души голосом, что твоё время истекло.   
Ты всеми силами пытаешься сопротивляться, но это бесполезно, и тебе приходится перестать быть собой…

БАТТЕРС

Ты в отчаянии пытаешься быть Леопольдом «Баттерсом» Стотчем, но терпишь неудачу. Ты что, не помнишь, что он всё ещё НАКАЗАН? Сколько можно уже тупить?  
И вообще сопротивление бесполезно. Тебе придётся уважать ЕГО ВЛАСТЬ и подчиниться…

КАРТМАН

Ты Эрик Теодор Картман. Но ты был им не всегда. О нет. Ради этого потребовались некоторые безумные манипуляции и многоходовочки, о которых ты не будешь сейчас рассказывать. Ты не какой-то тупой злодей, который будет трепаться о своих планах направо и налево. Нет, сэр! Ты из совершенно другой лиги. И ты не будешь терять на это время, за которое герои смогут что-то придумать и остановить тебя. По крайней мере, вот эти вот лажовые герои второго плана, которые пытаются строить что-то из себя.  
Ты покажешь им всем, кто здесь главное действующее лицо, задница и всё, что хотите.  
Даже обидно, что именно эти двое полудурков подошли так близко к твоему раскрытию, а не кое-кто другой. Но ладно, ещё не вечер. Хотя технически уже ночь, но вы поняли аллегорию.   
В любом случае, надо незамедлительно избавиться от этих бесполезных персонажей каким-нибудь изощрённым способом. Они хотели прийти в злодейское логово и послушать злодейские планы? Только вот забыли они, что в таких ситуациях обязательно присутствует ещё такая милая вещь, как «смертельная ловушка». Ну там, всякие лазеры, комната с движущимися стенами, бассейны с аллигаторами и прочая крутота. Однако в своём логове ты, к сожалению, не смог всего этого себе позволить, так что придётся обойтись чем-то скромным и малым. И ты приказываешь людям-крабам засунуть этих двоих в сейф и запереть там на веки вечные. Конечно, это не такая эффектная расправа, которой тебе хотелось бы, но зато более надёжная и менее мудрёная.  
Твои верные слуги с готовностью тащат Кенни и Баттерса к металлическому шкафу, выбрасывают оттуда всякий мешающийся хлам и засовывают их туда. И хоть этот сейф достаточно просторен, чтобы они могли там даже спокойно усесться вместе, комфортно им там определённо не будет. Особенно когда закончится запас кислорода, и они оба там подохнут! Сообщая им это, ты от души гогочешь и приказываешь Себастьяну запереть их. И он это делает, не взирая на их жалобные крики и мольбы, которые приглушаются и становятся едва слышными за толщью металла.   
Кстати насчёт Себастьяна. Ты считаешь, что совершенно необходимо обратить внимание на то, насколько удачно и иронично ты подобрал ему имя. Ведь он краб, дворецкий и мексиканец с именем Себастьян! И это просто к-к-комбо! Да, ты понимаешь, что это разъяснение испортило шутку, но ты не мог не упомянуть об этом, когда это так, мать его, гениально!  
Что-что? Есть вопрос поважнее? Это какой? Что может быть важнее гениального проявления твоего щикарного чувства юмора? М? Не слишком ли ты жестоко обошёлся со своими друзьями? Не мучает ли тебя совесть, и не будешь ли ты жалеть? Пф, конечно нет!  
Если они и имеют какую-то ценность, то только для другого тебя, которым ты уже не являешься. А ты куда могущественнее и крЮче! И ты уже забыл о них. Правда, не настолько, чтобы не оставить парочку людей-крабов на страже у сейфа на всякий случай.  
Тебе приносят ведёрко твоих любимых крылышек KFC, и ты с превеликим удовольствием закусываешь ими свой триумф. К тебе подбегает Китти и издаёт требовательное «Мяу!». Ты говоришь кисе «Нет, киса, это мои крылышки!», и чтобы она шла на фиг до тех пор, пока в твоё логово не нагрянут ещё какие ищущие правды герои, и она не понадобится тебе для довершения образа.   
Пока ты занят обучением своей бесноватой кошары, перед тобой материализуется дух. Как бы ты описал его? Если бы вдруг Палпатин и Гнилоуст настолько бы сильно нажрались, что оказались в одной постели и провели жаркую ночь, а один из них невероятным образом забеременел… Бррр, ты не хочешь в это вдаваться! Можно ведь было обойтись более лаконичным описанием, как это уже наверняка делали до этого. Но нет, твоя безумная фантазия не могла не разгуляться…  
\- Мой господин, - обращается к тебе Кевин, – Хочу Вам доложить о том, что переворот в Аду прошёл успешно, и в моей власти целое демоническое войско!  
\- Нет! Иди на фиг, киса! Кыш! – ругаешься ты на Китти, после чего лениво отвечаешь своему слуге. – Рад за тебя, чувак. Мои поздравления и всё такое. Я призову тебя, когда ты мне понадобишься, а пока можешь упиваться властью и т.д.  
\- Спасибо, мой господин, я был бы рад, но…  
\- Чего?   
Кевин опускает взгляд и неловко перебирает своими жуткими корявыми пальцами.  
\- Дело в том, что я не могу быть полноценным правителем Ада, покуда жив отпрыск Сатаны. Таковы уж правила… Однако нам пока не удалось вычислить, где он. Возможно, он скрывается где-то в отдаленных границах, где нам не под силу вычислить. Унаследованное им от отца могущество надёжно скрывает его от глаз его врагов. Если ему станет известно, что мы сделали, он явится по наши души, и я не уверен, что нам удастся его одолеть.  
\- Пф, хорош насиловать мне мозг, мужик! – ты закатываешь глаза, откусываешь кусок корочки от куриной ножки и говоришь, помахивая ею в воздухе. – Этот пиздюк же там где-то живёт? Во дворце или типа того? Нагуляется и вернётся туда, как пить дать. Должен же он хватиться своего папаши. Встретьте его там, устройте засаду или типа того.  
\- Но, господин, сын Сатаны слишком силён! Нужна целая армия, чтобы остановить его! – восклицает Кевин и вдумчиво добавляет: - Да и дворец, если честно, жалко. Сила, что потребуется для победы над ним, его точно разнесёт.  
\- То же мне задачка! – ворчишь ты с тяжким вздохом. - Отправь во дворец часть демонов на пушечное мясо. Пиздюк их одолеет, расслабится, и за ним можно будет устроить слежку. Можешь даже инсценировать свою гибель для убедительности. А когда этот выродок выйдет куда-нибудь в чисто поле, вот там на него пусть нападут всей хреновой армией.   
\- А что он будет делать в «чистом поле», господин? С чего ему покидать дворец и куда-то ещё отправляться, когда он поймёт, что его отца там нет, и его свергли?  
Ты устало прикрываешь лицо ладонью.  
\- Да что ж ты такой тупой? - сетуешь ты, сытый по горло дебилизмом этого хрена настолько, что даже не можешь продолжать есть и бросаешь недоеденный (хотя и с полностью обгрызенной корочкой) кусок кошке, что с радостью накидывается на него. – Очевидно, что ему нужно будет найти какого-нибудь информатора, который где-то там копается и что-то знает. Уверен, у вас там должен быть кто-то такой или такая. Короче, делай, как я сказал, и думаю, ты не пожалеешь.  
Кевин какое-то время молчит, смотря на тебя с отвисшей челюстью.   
\- Да, думаю, Вы правы, мой господин. Я так и сделаю. Вы так… мудры! - лебезит он, пребывая в эйфории от твоей крЮтизны. – Вам удаётся строить такие невероятные планы и так точно предугадывать поведение людей и не только. Мне всегда было любопытно узнать, в чём Ваш секрет?  
\- Всё просто, Кевин, - говоришь ты, доставая из-за пазухи фотографию, что у тебя всегда с собой на всякий случай. – Когда у тебя уже долгое время есть враг, настолько хитрый, коварный и пронырливый, что уже не раз обставлял тебя, в какой-то момент учишься на своих ошибках и начинаешь просчитывать на несколько шагов вперёд…  
С этими словами ты смотришь на фотографию никого иного, как Кайла Брофловски, что с улыбочкой подпирает голову рукой. И ты недобро так ухмыляешься.


	7. Chapter 7

КРЕЙГ

Ты Крейг Такер. И тебе тааак не хочется сейчас быть собой. Хочется быть обычным мальчиком и жить обычной жизнью, а не хреново реалити-шоу, где ты вынужден идти на хреново свидание под прицелом хреновых камер, и вот это вот всё.   
После того, как ты с сумасшедшей командой Марша оказался в Перу, ты зарёкся ввязываться в их безумные авантюры. Но вот ты здесь, в самом, медь твою, центре событий «Бешенных предков» от Эрика Картмана. И ты без понятия, почему и за какие грехи ты заслужил такое везение.   
Утром следующего дня твоего персонального ада, родители выводят тебя на улицу, где тебя тут же окружают зеваки и чуваки с видеокамерами и прочим оборудованием. Ты раздражённо щуришься от вспышек фотокамер, на которые тебя также решили запечатлеть, и ненавидишь всех вокруг.   
Вообще ты бы соврал, скажи ты, что не заинтересован процессом съёмок, и не хотел бы подержать в руках одну из этих крутых видеокамер и что-нибудь поснимать. В своё время у тебя даже было своё довольно популярное шоу, где были собаки и кошки, снятые крупным планом широкоугольным объективом. Правда, успех оно имело среди детей, обдолбавшихся микстурой от кашля, но не суть. Интересно, животинки тоже чувствовали себя неловко и желали провалиться сквозь землю, как ты сейчас? Надеешься, что нет.  
Вчера у тебя было свидание с Баттерсом. И оно прошло настолько же по-идиотски, как это звучит. Хотя лупить вёслами водолазов было прикольно, и фрикадельки в ресторане были ничего такие.  
Сегодня тебя ждёт встреча с каким-то другим пацаном. С кем, ты пока не знаешь, но тебе уже заранее пофиг и на него и на всё вообще. Главное, что ты оставил достаточно еды Полосатику, чтобы он спокойно дождался тебя до вечера. В последние дни твоя морская свинка – единственная твоя отрада и отдушина.   
Правда, ты нашёл для себя ещё одно развлечение – демонстрировать средний палец в камеры и всем окружающим, пользуясь своим неприкосновенным статусом звезды реалити-шоу. Ты думал, что был бы тааак счастлив, если б мог вот так безнаказанно раздавать факи направо и налево, в том числе и в прямом эфире. Но творящийся кругом беспредел сводит твою мечту на нет, превращая её в подобие утешительного приза. Как если бы сожгли твой дом, убили родителей и вручили шоколадку в качестве компенсации. Так что в целом получается та ещё хрень.   
Кстати о родителях. Такое ощущение, что не только ваши с Твиком отцы рехнулись. В новостях, помимо рекламы дурацкого реалити, то и дело передают о беспорядках, творящихся на улицах. К примеру, отцы Кайла и Клайда подрались, и их упекли на ночь за решётку. Дядя Стэна и тот его друг со странным голосом устроили перестрелку посреди улицы и ранили при этом кучу людей, среди которых отец Джимми, мистер Мэки и даже офицер Барбреди. А у отца Стэна вообще крышу сорвало, и он теперь в абсолютном пьяном неадеквате и в костюме единорога нападает на полицейских, выкрикивая при этом, что «Несёт возмездие во имя Экверстии!» и ещё какие-то странные слова. Кстати, похожие слова ты, кажется, слышал и от твоего бати... Хм.  
Короче в городе точно что-то странное творится, и сдаётся тебе, что в этом снова виновата ваша вечно-ищущая-всем-на-задницы-приключения-четвёрка. И судя по всему к ним непонятно с какого фига ещё и Твик присоединился. Ну, вообще блеск.  
Если бы сейчас прилетели инопланетяне и забрали тебя отсюда, ты был бы тааак счастлив. Подумать только насколько ты отчаялся, что даже готов вытерпеть дичь из разряда безумных теорий Твика в спокойном укладе своей жизни.  
Пока по каналу крутят заставку и то, что было в «предыдущей серии», гримёр ещё раз проходится пудрой по твоей обречённой физиономии и, наконец, сваливает, получив вид твоего великолепного пальца на чай.   
Настал час Х, и сейчас тебе покажут того, с кем ты снова будешь вынужден страдать фигнёй весь день. Уж лучше бы ты в школу пошёл, честное слово. Но когда ты, наконец, видишь этого «кандидата номер два», ты прямо слышишь оглушающий треск, с которым ломается твоё хвалённое самообладание. Ведь перед тобой стоит один из самых крутых пацанов, которых ты когда-либо знал…  
\- Это так здорово, Крейг! – радуется батя за твоей спиной. - Его даже зовут, как и меня!  
Ты же его особо не слушаешь, ошарашенно глядя на Томаса, того самого мальчика с синдромом Туретта, что стоит перед тобой и нервно озирается по сторонам под вспышками фотокамер.  
\- Дерьмовый хер! – восклицает он.  
Уголки твоих губ ползут вверх при мысли, как бы ты был счастлив, если б мог сказать что-то подобное и не получить подзатыльник или другие виды люлей от родителей позади. Если посылать неприличным жестом тебе ещё скрепя сердце позволили, то вот это пока недостижимый для тебя уровень отвязности. И ты не можешь не думать сейчас о том, что был бы тааак счастлив потусоваться с этим невероятно крутым пацаном сегодня. 

КАРТМАН

С вами снова Эрик Теодор Картман. И ты прерываешь своё шоу на рекламную паузу. Да, вот так – на самом интересном месте. Потому что ожидание отлично сказывается на рейтингах, да и за рекламу тебе тоже неплохо так заплатили.   
Ты сидишь в смотровой комнате, наблюдаешь за Крейгом и улыбаешься, ужасно довольный собой. Изначально тебе казалось, что ему по вкусу блондичики, из-за чего твой первый выбор и пал на Баттерса. Но всё оказалось куда интереснее, и у вашего мистера похер-фейса определённо имеются виды на психически нестабильных блондинчиков. Как иронично, учитывая, что тот так любит всё «нормальное». Только посмотрите на этого засранца - он и думать забыл о каком-то Твике, и сегодня твоё щикарное шоу точно ждёт успех.   
Твой взгляд блуждает по мониторам, которые охватывают множество уголков вашего тихого горного городка. Там ты видишь вакханалию, развернувшуюся на улицах, а также дом Твика, надёжно окруженный твоими верными людьми-крабами под прикрытием. Пока что всё идёт чётко по твоему плану. Даже если Кайл и ко сумеют обойти твою стражу, это несильно тебе помешает. Если честно, ты даже надеешься на то, что хитрый жидёнок найдёт способ обойти все препятствия и добраться до тебя. Ты к этому более, чем готов.  
Себастьян приносит тебе поднос со вкусняхами и напитками, но прежде, чем ты к ним приступаешь, рядом материализуется Кевин и снова портит тебе аппетит. Он сообщает, что предложенный тобой план пока работает как часы, и отпрыск Сатаны у них на крючке. А потом он опоминается и спрашивает, для чего ты его вызывал, попутно извиняясь за то, что не смог явиться раньше. Ты отмахиваешься от его поднадоевших лобызаний и говоришь ему, что ты хочешь от него. Кевин выслушивает тебя, говорит, что всё понял и в ближайшее время приступит к выполнению. После чего низко кланяется тебе и исчезает.   
Ты же, наконец, приступаешь к трапезе, не отрывая внимательного взора от экранов. Скоро должно начаться такое шоу, что никакая киношка или телепередача с этим не сравнится. И тебе уже так не терпится, что словами не описать!  
Тут твой взгляд задерживается на тех мониторах, что фиксируют кое-какое удалённое место, и где события принимают несколько неожиданный для тебя вот-это-поворот. И углубляешься в созерцание этого настолько внимательно, что…

ВЕНДИ

Внезапно ты становишься Венди Тестабургер. И если кто думал, что в этой истории будут править только мальчики, то ты советуешь засунуть эти шовинистские мысли себе в задницу!   
Ой. Ты просишь прощения за резкость. Честное слово, ты не хотела! В последнее время ты немного не в духе, и на то есть причины.  
Первая из них - это Стэн… И уж простите, но ты даже не хочешь начинать говорить на эту тему, так что просто перейдёшь ко второй, а именно к жутким 25-ым кадрам в «My Little Pony». Это тоже оказало влияние на твоё настроение на уровне подсознания. Словами не передать, как тебя злит сам факт того, что кто-то посмел запустить свои грязные ручонки в столь невинную и добрую вещь и свести тем самым весь мир с ума!  
Грегори, конечно, удалось сделать самое настоящее открытие, и он скромно продемонстрировал его вам, а также разработал план. Какой молодец! В отличие от некоторых… Так ладно, решили же не затрагивать эту тему! У тебя же тут своё приключение, верно? Вот им и должны быть заняты твои мысли, и ничем больше.  
Теперь, когда вы подобрались так близко к раскрытию этого возмутительного заговора, настала пора действовать! А именно нагрянуть утром следующего дня в головной офис Хасбро и разобраться, что эти ребята там творят. Может, конечно, окажется, что они не в курсе, и там виноват кто-то другой, но проверить стоит.  
Ты не будешь вдаваться в подробности о том, как тебе с Грегори и девчонками удалось туда добраться. Скажем так, для девочки, которая способна отправить на солнце сучку, пытающуюся отбить у неё парня, это не составило особого труда.  
Сейчас ты стоишь в приёмной Хасбро, где вас попросили подождать после того, как ты закатила немаленький такой скандал, и нетерпеливо притоптываешь ногой. У тебя тут голова, полная девичьих переживаний, подсознание, промытое 25-ыми кадрами, а также комитет, полный таких же нестабильных, как ты сейчас, девочек.   
А ещё тебя уже какое-то время волнует, куда могла пропасть ваша Хайди? С тех пор, как она покончила с социальными сетями, да ещё и связалась с Картманом, её стало трудно отслеживать. Ты слышала, что она внезапно отправилась с родителями в Аспен кататься на лыжах. И это посреди учебного года и в сезон лавин? Звучит подозрительно…  
Пока ты раздумываешь над этим, к вам подходят несколько человек в деловых костюмах, улыбаются и просят вас куда-то там пройти. И ты не знаешь почему, но тебя ужасно нервируют и раздражают эти ребята. Этими своими жутковатыми улыбочками, нелепой походкой и тем, как они разговаривают. А ещё больше они тебя выводят из себя, когда проводят вас в некий кабинет, скидывают с себя маски и оказываются грёбаными людьми-крабами!  
Вот это они, блин, зря. Ты уже упоминала, что ты сейчас не в духе, ведь так? Особенно для того, чтобы спокойно воспринимать подобный бред. Да, ты хотела приключений. Но люди-крабы? Вы серьёзно?  
К счастью девчонки разделяют твой боевой настрой полностью. К несчастью для людей-крабов, что рассчитывали вас по-тихому устранить, это у них вряд ли получится. Ни по-тихому, ни вообще.   
К тому же ваш Грегори вооружился рапирой и даже самым настоящим револьвером. Это так круто и, главное, как по-приключенчески!   
А пока вы будете выбивать дерьмо из этих крабовых придурков, ты предлагаешь нам не стесняться и чувствовать себя вольным стать кем-нибудь другим. Но если мы снова захотим побыть тобой немного позже, ты будешь только рада!

КЕННИ

Ты Кенни Маккормик. Который из них, спросите вы? Тот, который, сука, стоит по колено в грёбанной земле, отчаянно работая лопатой и проклиная всё на свете, в то время как над его головой летает полчище страшных демонов, взрывающиеся фаерболы, бушующие языки пламени, и ваш юный владыка в режиме берсерка. В стороне от тебя, также пыхтят Пип и твой новый знакомый Крот. Только эти долбодятлы больше стараются засыпать друг друга землёй или невзначай стукнуть лопатой вместо того, чтобы пошевеливаться, пока Дэмиан ещё способен сдерживать своими сатанинскими силами внезапно напавшее на вас адское войско.   
Как оказалось, от дворца за вами устроили слежку, а тот Гнилоустовый Палпатин по имени Кевин не был повторно испепелён. И сейчас он вместе с демонической армией окружил вас со всех сторон. Даже сверху! Если куда и можно сбежать, то как раз под землю, где вы роетесь. Однако это не является вашей целью. Миссия по поиску Сатаны всё также актуальна. Крот уверил вас, что для того, чтобы узнать всё наверняка, необходимо докопаться до истины. И вы копаете. Буквально.   
Господи, как же ты ненавидишь это идиотское и окончательно поехавшее приключение. У тебя так мозг не болел с тех пор, как сменивший пол Гаррисон носился по городу в поисках своего пениса, растущего на мышке. Но это другая история, и ты совершенно точно не хочешь говорить об этом сейчас. У тебя и так голова болит достаточно сильно, чтоб хотеть умереть. А ты и так уже мёртв. Кстати… Если демоны сожрут или сожгут твою душу ты сможешь воскреснуть? Или это станет окончательным и бесповоротным концом твоего бессмертия? Ты не знаешь и проверять не хочешь.   
В любом случае, сейчас на это нет времени. После разговора с тем Грегори, вам теперь известно, куда делся Сатана. И это настолько безумно, что стало одной из причин твоей нестерпимой головной боли, которой, кстати, абсолютно не мешает тот факт, что ты бесплотная душа и болеть у тебя, по идее, нечему.   
Однако прежде чем вы успели решить, как поступить дальше, на вас напали, и ваш единственный выход – это копать. Сначала ты думал, что вы роете окоп, чтобы в нём укрыться, пока Дэмиан жарит неприятелей, но позже Крот уверил вас, что под землёй есть нечто такое, что вам всем поможет. Что это, он так и не сказал – потому что «Нет вр’емени объяснять! Бер’ите лопаты и р’аботайте!». Пипу очень хотелось послать его подальше, но Дэмиан посмотрел на него такими щенячьими глазами, что даже ты взял лопату и начал, сука, копать как миленький. Можно сколько угодно угорать над отсосностью вашего юного владыки, но в такие моменты ты готов признать, что он – самое настоящее зло.   
Твоя лопата натыкается на что-то твёрдое, и на этот звук резко оборачивается Крот, роняя сигарету и никак не реагируя на кучку земли, якобы случайно попавшую на него из-за Пипа. Он подскакивает к тебе и начинает усердно копать там, где это делал ты. Вы с Пипом, недоумённо переглянувшись, пожимаете плечами и помогаете ему.   
Вскоре перед вами предстаёт некая вытянутая продолговатая капсула, похожая на гроб из разряда тех, в которых хоронят в фантастических фильмах про космос. Ещё в подобных штуках погружаются в криосон, чтобы не состариться и не заскучать, пока ты летишь до какой-то очень далёкой планеты.   
Крот вытирает лоб тыльной стороной руки, наклоняется к капсуле и осторожно по ней стучит черенком лопаты. Раздаётся шипение, капсула приоткрывается, и из неё валит прохладный пар. Вы отстраняетесь, позволяя ей до конца раскрыться, и явить перед вами того, кого ты совсем не ожидал встретить здесь, сейчас и в данных обстоятельствах…   
\- Ну вот, даже здесь до меня докопались! – устало качает головой никто иной, как самый настоящий грёбанный Морган Фриман! – Спасу от вас нет, желающих, чтоб им всё объяснили, засранцев!   
Вы втроём просто тупо смотрите на него, такого великолепного и внезапного, ни в силах вымолвить ни слова. Твоя бедная головааа… Ёпт твою, ауч!  
Над вами по-прежнему бушует одна из величайших и жестоких битв за всю историю преисподней, плетутся коварные интриги и свершается некий страшный план в мире живых, но это всё в сравнение не идёт с тем шоком, что вы сейчас испытываете при встрече с этим невероятным и непонятно как здесь оказавшимся актёром, примечательным своим глубоким и харизматичным голосом рассказчика. Это выше вашего понимания. И это слишком тяжёлое испытание для рассудка, здравого смысла, логики и прочих аспектов, отвечающих за поддержания адекватности.   
К счастью могущества всезнающего Моргана Фримана хватает на то, чтобы без лишних вопросов знать, что вам от него нужно. Потому что у вас это из головы уже выветрилось от испытанного потрясения.   
\- Ладно, ребятки, так уж и быть, я вам всё объясню. Как всегда это делаю. Но для начала, ты, пацан, - неожиданно обращается он к тебе. – Тебе срочно надо вспомнить, как ты умер и вернуться. У тебя совсем мало времени. Что? Не знаешь как? Не вопрос, приятель, я тебе сейчас помогу.  
С этими словами он оказывается возле тебя, касается твоего лба пальцем, и ты на время отключаешься.

ПОЛОТЕНЧИК

Ты снова Полотенчик. И уровень сумасбродства снова дошёл до той отметки, которая позволяет тебе появиться.   
На твоей голове маленький милый цилиндр, а в твоих маленьких ворсистых ручонках трость. И ты отплясываешь чечётку, потому что этому торту безумия не хватает вишенки.  
И кстати, пыхнуть так никто не захотел? Нет?  
Ну ладно, тогда ты рекомендуешь запастись полотенцем и крепиться. Ведь это ещё не конец!

КРЕЙГ

Ты Крейг Такер. И ты никогда раньше не катался на лимузине. А ещё напротив тебя никогда при этом не сидели суровые мексиканцы, один из которых снимает на камеру, а другой с нацеленным на тебя пистолетом приказывает немедленно начать вести романтичный разговор.   
Тебя вводит в ступор не столько угроза для твоей жизни, сколько эта идиотская просьба. Ты что, похож на того, кто вообще знает, что это такое? Дядька с пистолетом говорит, что да, мало похож. Но потом заверяет, что вам нечего волноваться, ведь босс специально подготовил таблички на такой случай.  
И вам с Томасом начинают показывать таблички с подсказками и фразочками, которые вы должны произнести, если хотите жить. Ты пожимаешь плечами, как бы говоря, мол, как хотите. Томас восклицает «Жопа с ручкой!» и поднимает тебе тем самым настроение.  
Сначала тебя просят зачесть комплименты по поводу внешности Томаса, на что тот должен тебя поблагодарить и сказать, какой ты тоже симпатяга. Вы это делаете, но дядьку это не устраивает. Во-первых, на табличках совершенно точно не было написано «Говна кусок!», а во-вторых, что ты произносишь всё это как какой-то гугл-переводчик, что совсем не романтично. Ты говоришь, что если ты и звучишь как гугл-переводчик, то как раз потому, что тебе приходится «фильтровать базар», занимаясь этой хернёй.   
После ещё нескольких похожих неудачных попыток, дядька совсем выходит из себя и орёт, что сейчас уж точно вас пристрелит, маленьких поганцев. Ты закатываешь глаза и говоришь, что нет, не пристрелит, потому что без вас не будет этого грёбанного шоу. Он нехотя соглашается, раздражённо издаёт странный нечеловеческий рокот, и наконец, убирает пушку, оставляя вас в покое. Вы же смотрите на него и друг на друга, и вы настолько в непонятках, что молчите до конца поездки. У бедного Томаса даже приступы прекращаются от шока.  
А привозят вас в парк аттракционов в Денвере. И это куда круче идиотских прогулок на лодке или по парку. Если бы ещё за вами не следовала назойливая съёмочная группа, от которой за версту пасёт протухшими крабовыми палочками, ты был бы тааак счастлив.   
Но твои переживания похоже даже рядом не стоят с тем, что испытывает Томас. Пацан реально выглядит до ужаса потерянным и нервозным. Нет, конечно, слушать как он обругивает всех вокруг и вопит ругательства на горках и каруселях, охренеть как прикольно, но нельзя не заметить, как пацану при этом совсем не прикольно. Что-то ты стал чересчур чувствительным в последнее время…  
Когда вы садитесь на «Чёртово колесо», ты пытаешься узнать у него, всё ли в порядке. Хотя сам понимаешь, какое на фиг тут может быть в порядке, в этом грёбанном цирке абсурда. Томас что-то едва слышно бормочет между своими приступами ругательств типа «Членосос!» или «Рой педрил!». Ты пытаешься сосредоточиться, и вместо того, чтобы угорать, как дебил, и расслышать то самое, что «между строк». Наконец, ты разбираешь тихое жалобное и едва ли не умоляющее «Хочу уйти отсюда».   
И ты реально какой-то расхлябанный стал, раз от этого у тебя аж ёкнуло что-то в груди. Кажется, это зовётся сердцем. В твоей голове возникает отчаянная, но такая привлекательная идея. Возможно её тебе как раз подкинуло то самое сердце, что частенько досаждает тебе в последнее время. Ты ещё не определился со своим отношением к этим переменам в себе, но в данный момент его веление тебя вполне устраивает.  
Когда ваша кабинка опускается на землю, ты хватаешь Томаса за руку, пинком открываешь дверцу и бежишь с ним прочь со всех ног.  
Дядьки, что ехали с вами, а также прочая съемочная группа замирают в ступоре, явно не ожидая таких внезапно стремительных действий от такого «безэмоционального и пассивного бревна» - как тебя нарекли в этой грёбанной передаче. Впрочем, ты и сам не ожидал. Но вот, на те вам, выкусите!  
Их замешательство даёт вам фору, однако довольно быстро они вас нагоняют. И теперь вы слышите их злобное и жуткое шипение позади. Любопытство берёт верх, и вы оборачиваетесь. Лучше бы вы этого не делали. Тогда бы не увидели взмывающие в воздух маски и человеческие оболочки, под которыми, как оказалось, скрывались грёбанные люди-крабы!  
«Срань господня!» - восклицает Томас, после чего интересуется, куда вы, собственно, направляетесь? Ты просто просишь его довериться тебе, потому что опасаешься, что дыхалки не хватит на более развёрнутые объяснения.  
Вы добегаете до остановки, когда люди-крабы уже почти наступают вам на пятки. И в последний момент, как во всех этих приключенческих фильмах, вы запрыгиваете в закрывающиеся двери автобуса.   
Устраиваясь на задних сидениях, вы смотрите в окно и видите, как ваши преследователи рассредоточиваются по машинам, чтобы пуститься за вами в погоню. Хотя наверняка они просто будут следовать за вами до Южного Парка, куда ваш автобус и направляется. А там просто продолжат снимать вас дальше. Так что рано расслабляться.  
Но пока у тебя есть как минимум час на передышку и на то, чтобы поболтать с одним из самых крутых пацанов, что ты знаешь. И ты непременно этим воспользуешься.

КЕННИ

Ты Кенни Маккормик с приветом из прошлого. И кажется, тебе всё-таки придётся умереть. Рано или поздно. И нет, это не какое-то там экзистенциальное высказывание, а констатация факта.  
Ты без понятия насколько хватит воздуха в этом сейфе, в котором вас с Баттерсом запер хренов жиртрест, и успеет ли кто вас отсюда вытащить до того, как вы тут помрёте. Но учитывая твоё «везение», уповать на это не стоит.  
Уже который раз ты осматриваешь этот сейф, но не находишь ничего полезного. Также ты отчаянно пытаешься поймать хоть одну палочку антенны на своём смартфоне, чтобы вызвать помощь, но долбанный сейф, кажется, не пропускает не только воздух, но и какие-либо сигналы. Вот хрень!  
Пока ты ищешь выход из ситуации, Баттерс, кажется, смирился и теперь просто сидит, обхватив колени руками и задумчиво глядя перед собой. Видать, слишком привык сдаваться на волю обстоятельств, что даже сейчас просто смиренно ждёт спасения. Но ты в отличие от него не настолько оптимистичен. И ты с каждой секундой всё больше понимаешь, что тебе не отвертеться от «плана Б».   
Б – безысходность.  
Кладёшь руку на грудь и нащупываешь во внутреннем кармане то, что ты никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не используешь ни на ком кроме себя. Ведь «план Б» можешь осуществить только ты, потому что…  
Б – бессмертие.  
Да, ты не знаешь, сколько кислорода содержится в этом сейфе, и когда он закончится, но ты уверен, что одному человеку хватит его на дольше, чем двоим. Никто кроме Картмана и его людей-крабов не знает, что вы здесь, а они вряд ли кому проболтаются. А если и сделают это, то скорее всего уже будет поздно. Ты видишь только один выход из этого сейфа и из ситуации в целом.  
Б – бах!  
Ты осторожно поглядываешь на Баттерса и долго не решаешься. Сам не знаешь почему. Делов-то – пустить пулю в висок, очнуться рано утром дома и прибежать сюда на помощь с подмогой. Тебе не в первой вышибать себе мозги, и бывали у тебя смерти куда мучительнее. А Баттерсу не в первой видеть, как ты дохнешь, и на утро он уже обо всём забудет, и не будет у него никаких там душевных травм. Так что ты не знаешь, отчего испытываешь эту неловкость сейчас. Словно девственница перед первым трахом, честное слово!  
Злясь на самого себя, ты вытаскиваешь из-за пазухи пистолет, взводишь привод, решительно приставляешь дуло к своему виску, и твой палец жмёт на курок.  
\- Погоди! – внезапно осаживает тебя Баттерс.  
Ты пугаешься и отпускаешь палец, не дожимая до конца. Смотришь на Баттерса, молча спрашивая, чего ему. Хотя глупый вопрос, учитывая, что тебя застукали с пистолетом у виска.   
\- М-может, лучше п-подождём? – предлагает он подрагивающим голосом. Его рука мягко, но настойчиво отодвигает оружие от тебя. – Н-нас наверняка уже все ищут и скоро найдут. Я уверен в этом! Хоть т-тебе не п-привыкать, н-но всё же т-ты не должен…  
Он замолкает, закусывая губу и опуская взгляд на кисти рук, что он нервно потирает между собой. Ты и сам, глядя на него, начинаешь нервничать. В голову в очередной раз приходит та самая совершенно невероятная догадка. И в этот раз ты, наконец, решаешь её озвучить:  
\- Так ты знаешь, – говоришь ты, пристально глядя на профиль Баттерса, который не решается посмотреть на тебя. – А если точнее… помнишь.  
Ты не спрашиваешь, а утверждаешь, но Баттерс всё равно отвечает тебе:  
\- Да.  
\- Давно?  
\- Н-ну не так уж… - мнётся он. – Где-то неделю я видел сны, в которых ты всё время умирал. П-пару дней н-назад я начал догадываться, что это непросто сны. А сегодня, д-думаю, я уб-бедился окончательно. Если и были какие сомнения, они пропали, когда я увидел, как спокойно ты был сейчас готов выстрелить себе в голову. И выглядел ты при этом не как самоубийца, а будто тебя туалеты заставили драить или типа того.  
Его голос, поначалу дрожащий, с каждым словом становился всё твёрже и увереннее. Ты же смотришь на Баттерса во все глаза, и не можешь ничего сказать. Тебя и так нельзя назвать болтливым, а тут у тебя вообще пропали все слова, которыми можно выразить ту бурю эмоций, что ты сейчас чувствуешь.   
В голове проносится бесконечная вереница воспоминаний, где ты умираешь снова и снова, попадаешь на тот свет и возвращаешься снова и снова, а все ведут себя так, будто ничего не произошло снова и, сука, снова. А сколько раз ты умирал, пытаясь доказать хоть кому-то свою грёбанную бессмертность, вообще не счесть. Все доказательства: фото, видео, заметки в газетах и даже надгробные камни мистическим образом пропадают. И ты сам уже был не вполне уверен, что всё это тебе не кажется. Что это не плод больной и чересчур богатой фантазии.   
А теперь рядом с тобой, в этой нелепой смертельной ловушке, сидит тот, кто смог увидеть правду и запомнить. И это Баттерс. Из всех людей! Если честно, ты думал, что если кому и удастся подобное, то это будет Картман. Пару-тройку раз тебе казалось, что он о чём-то догадывается. Ключевое слово: казалось.   
Но сейчас не может быть никакой ошибки! Тебя помнят. Ты не сошёл с ума. И ты наконец-то не одино… Бррр, так ладно, пора завязывать с этими сраными сантиментами немедленно! Пока ты тут сидишь, такой взволнованный и часто дышащий, тратится ценный кислород! И чем дольше ты тут, тем меньше шансов выжить будет у Баттерса, которого ты здесь оставишь.  
Решая больше не растрачивать ни время, ни воздух впустую, ты рассказываешь свой план и заверяешь Баттерса, что уж лучше умереть от пули в голову, чем задохнуться. И ты не врёшь – ты знаешь это наверняка.   
Однако, кажется, твои слова не совсем убеждают его. Баттерс не выглядит сколько-нибудь воодушевлённым или довольным подтверждением своей догадки или этим твоим планом спасения. И ты честно не понимаешь, почему. Пока он после недолгого молчания не говорит:  
\- Но тебе же всё равно будет… очень больно… - и смотрит на тебя таким печальным и одновременно знающим взглядом, будто реально понимает, каково это.  
Ты этого не выдерживаешь. Отворачиваешься, дёргаешь за шнурки капюшона, затягивая его и пряча лицо почти полностью. Ты в домике.   
Б – Боже-Господи-Иисусе! Ты настолько, сука, тронут, что хоть кому-то на тебя не похер, что точно готов застрелиться вот прям сейчас! К такому ни жизнь, ни смерть тебя определённо не готовили!   
\- Спасибо… - бормочешь ты.  
\- З-за что? – не понимает Баттерс. И неудивительно - твой ответ хреново вяжется с тем, что он сказал.  
Ты снова приставляешь дуло к виску.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - говоришь ты, не глядя на него. - Я скоро приду за тобой. Обещаю.  
\- Кенни, нет!  
Но ты уже нажимаешь на курок и после мучительной, но к счастью мгновенной вспышки боли, проваливаешься во тьму.


	8. Chapter 8

КАРТМАН

Наконец-то ты снова Эрик Теодор Картман. И не успел ты отойти от одного вот-это-поворота, как произошёл ещё один.   
Реально, кто бы мог подумать, что Крейг-амёба-Такер способен на такой трюк? Любовь воистину творит чудеса. Это определённо она - ты уверен. А раз так, то всё складывается неплохо.   
Да, съёмочная группа упустила их и теперь может лишь снимать их затылки, видные из окна автобуса, но зато не забыли прикрепить к этим двоим микрофоны, через которые всё ещё можно слышать их милую беседу. Так что да, пока что всё щикарненько. Того гляди, по пути в Южный Парк они уже станут сладкой парочкой, и ваша цель будет выполнена.  
Судя по рейтингам и количеству просмотров в сети, уже сейчас зрительский интерес высок, как никогда. И это крЮть. Отсосите, Кардашьяны!  
Для завершения твоего плана не хватает лишь одного последнего, но очень важного штриха. Заняться этим ты и поручил Кевину. Остаётся надеяться, что этот Палпатин знает своё гнилоустовское дело…  
А пока ты не отказываешь себе в удовольствии откинуться в кресле и с торжествующим видом покрутиться вокруг своей оси. Делая это, ты закрываешь глаза, подключаешь воображение, и представляешь, что ты…

ПРЕЗИДЕНТ США

Ты Герберт Гаррисон. А ещё с недавних пор ты - Президент Соединённых Штатов Америки. Казалось, совсем недавно ты был обычным учителем начальных классов в тихом горном городке. Пока однажды ты не начал свою революционную президентскую компанию (если это так можно называть) прикола ради, ни на что не рассчитывая, и вон оно как вышло. Вся Америка была в шоке. Ну а ты больше всех!  
И вот ты в Овальном кабинете, сидишь такой суровый в своём президентском кресле за президентским столом и задумчиво смотришь на красный телефон. Да, именно «Красный телефон». Эта штука является, по сути, мифом, но когда ты стал президентом и не обнаружил здесь такой, ты потребовал установить его себе. Ведь это охренеть как круто! И вообще тебе очень нравится всё «красненькое».  
Этот телефон ты используешь для очень важных переговоров и звонков. И не так давно по нему тебе сообщили, что некоторые азиатские страны крайне не довольны одним реалити-шоу, что транслируется по какому-то местному телеканалу и в сети. Они даже угрожают принять меры, если вы его немедленно не прекратите. Видите ли, их не устраивает, что там пытаются разбить их любимую «яойную» парочку. Что бы это, блин, ни значило. Ты слишком занятой и важный дядя, чтобы тратить время на просмотры всяких шоу. Ну не считая «Семейства Кардашьян», конечно же.   
Как бы то ни было, ты теперь президент, а не какой-то хрен с горы. Хоть когда-то, будем честны, ты им и являлся, но не суть. Ты поклялся на конституции отыметь любого, кто покусится на независимость и свободу вашей страны, которую ты сделаешь «снова великой». И не намерен отступаться от своих слов!  
Ты не потерпишь не только чёртовых иммигрантов, но также и того, чтобы какие-то там азиаты указывали, что тебе делать! Ты не прогнёшься под них. О нет! Ты сам их нагнёшь и присунешь им по самые яйца, уж это ты обещаешь!   
Да что эти узкоглазики о себе возомнили вообще? Решили помериться своими крошечными писюнами с твоим? Гигантским?! Не хватало тебе тёрок с Северной Кореей, так ещё какие-то недовольные повыползали. Ну, ты им сейчас всем устроишь!  
Ты откидываешься в своём кресле, кладя ноги на стол, и звонишь по своему красному телефону, чтобы приказать начать подготовку массированного запуска ядерных боеголовок по всем тем возмущающимся засранцам. А также просишь, чтоб тебе изготовили прикольную кнопочку, на которую ты бы мог нажать такой и запустить их самолично. И, разумеется, «красненькую»!   
На том конце провода какое-то время молчат, очевидно, пребывая в ступоре от твоего запроса. Потом тебе осторожно советуют попытаться воздержаться от столь опрометчивых действий. Но ты в ответ советуешь захлопнуть варежку. Ведь ты Президент США, ты важная шишка и первый человек страны! У тебя есть власть, возможности, а также право делать всё, что ты хочешь, кекеке!  
Так, стоп, что это было? Ты недоумённо прочищаешь горло, не понимая, что это за странный такой смешок только что вырвался из твоего горла. На том конце провода тоже этого не понимают и уточняют, всё ли с тобой в порядке? Ты рявкаешь, чтобы выполняли твои указания и бросаешь трубку.  
Нет, правда, что это с тобой? Будь ты суеверным, ты бы подумал, что какой-то злой дух сейчас тебе науськивал все эти твои мысли и слова…   
Но к счастью ты не такой. Боже упаси! Америка точно была бы в полной жопе. А так у неё есть ты, абсолютно адекватный президент с достаточно большими яйцами, членом, и, разумеется, ядерными боеголовками, чтобы поиметь всех её врагов до смерти!  
С этими и другими мыслями о собственной офигенности, ты подкладываешь руки под голову и начинаешь мечтать о том, какой классной будет твоя «красная кнопочка». При этом, совершенно не замечая, как нечто потустороннее и невидимое, продолжает пристально наблюдать за тобой.

ТВИК

Ты Твик Твик. И ты уже точно не способен выдержать всего этого стресса!  
Надо ли говорить, что поведение Крейга в сегодняшнем выпуске шоу тебя не устраивает? И это ещё мягко сказано! С чего это он там разгуливает такой довольный с каким-то левым пацаном, да ещё и убегает от людей-крабов с ним за ручку, когда он это должен делать с тобой! Это ведь ТВОЙ Крейг! И если уж на то пошло, то именно ТЫ вопил о повторном пришествии этих самых людей-крабов, а тебе никто не верил. Теперь вот, нате вам, выкусите!  
Словами не описать, в каком лютом ты бешенстве! У тебя тут голова, полная стресса, организм, накачанный кофеином, а также двор, полный окруживших твой дом людей-крабов. И, кажется, тебе всё-таки придётся прибегнуть к «плану Б».  
Б – безумный побег!  
Ты не хотел прибегать к этому без крайней нужды. Ведь если перегнуть палку, месть этих ребят может быть страшна. А это такой большой стресс!  
И главное, как на это посмотрят Стэн и Кайл? Поверят тебе или решат, что ты в конец рехнулся? Хотя почему бы и не поверить, учитывая всё, что вы пережили? Это ещё далеко не так безумно, как всё то, через что вы уже прошли.  
Приняв окончательное решение, ты зовёшь их двоих пойти с тобой подвал, где у тебя припрятано нечто, что могло бы вам помочь. Когда они туда спускаются, ты показываешь им связанного и заткнутого кляпом кальсонного гнома, которого ты отловил накануне ночью. Ты сообщаешь шокированным пацанам, что у этого гнома должен быть волшебный порошок, который он однажды давал Новичку, когда вы играли в «Палку Истины». Теперь нужно заставить этого товарища одолжить его вам.   
Однако ты не знаешь, как это сделать. Ты никогда раньше не проводил допросы. В теории ты знаешь, что там должны быть «хороший» и «плохой» полицейский, но ты не можешь определиться, каким из них быть? А если отыгрывать и того, и другого, то в какой последовательности? И, главное, как? Ещё ты боишься, что если этот гном проболтается другим, что вам известно про порошок, то они явятся за вами и всех вас прикончат! Боже, это такой стресс, ты этого не вынесешь!  
Кайл утешающе хлопает тебя по плечу, просит успокоиться и предоставить допрос ему со Стэном. Им, типа, не в первой. Тебя уже успокаивает тот факт, что они не усомнились в существовании порошка.  
Стэн и Кайл подходят к гному и начинают решать, кому из них играть хорошего, а кому плохого полицейского. Лучше всех в их компании с ролью плохого справлялся Картман, а хорошего – Кенни. Но сейчас их двое, не считая тебя, и надо разобраться. Кайл предлагает сыграть Стэну роль плохого, а сам быть хорошим. На что тот начинает ворчать, что, мол, да, конечно, давайте выставлять его в плохом свете, как это нынче модно. Пожав плечами, Кайл говорит, ладно, пусть играет хорошего, - ему без разницы. Но Стэна и это не устраивает, потому что не надо ему делать одолжений!  
Ты не выдерживаешь этого стресса и требуешь, чтобы они забили на тупую жеребьёвку и приступили уже к допросу! А кто, каким копом будет, решите по ходу. К счастью они с тобой соглашаются.  
Кайл вытаскивает кляп изо рта гнома, и ты ещё раз спрашиваешь того про его порошок. Мелкий проныра, конечно же, начинает отводить глаза и говорить, что понятия не имеет, о чём это вы.  
\- Слушай, Гимли, у нас времени в обрез, - резко говорит Стэн. – Мы видели этот ваш порошок и знаем его действие, так что бессмысленно ломать комедию. Вообще всё в нашей жизни бессмысленно…  
\- Я не Гимли, полудурок! Меня зовут Боб! – возмущается гном.   
\- Да нам по фиг, хоть Бомбур! - закатывает глаза Кайл. – Гони порошок!  
\- Какой порошок? – спрашивает тот, бегая глазками по сторонам. - Не знаю я ни про какой порошок.  
В ответ на это ему прилетает оплеуха от Кайла. Ты переводишь взгляд с него на Стэна и обратно, будто наблюдаешь теннисный матч. Ты так и не можешь понять, кто какого полицейского отыгрывает. По-твоему они оба хуже некуда!  
\- Думаешь, мы тут шутки с тобой шутим, Умник? – злится Кайл. – У нас тут куча грёбанных людей-крабов во дворе! Не будешь сотрудничать, отдадим им на растерзание!  
\- По вам сразу видно, что бизнес вы вести не умеете, - фыркает гном, немного морщась после полученного шлепка. – Зовёте меня именами рандомных гномов, что-то требуете, при этом не предлагая ничего взамен. Вот если бы вы могли пообещать мне, скажем, сотню труселей, это могло бы стимулировать мою память…  
\- Что-то больно жирно просишь лишь для «стимуляции памяти», - фыркает Кайл. – И раз уж ты так заговорил, значит, у тебя таки что-то есть, и ты просто набиваешь цену, да, Фили-Кили?  
\- Какого хрена ты теперь обзываешь меня именами двух гномов? – тот аж поперхнулся воздухом от возмущения. - В этом вообще нет смысла!  
\- Я же уже говорил, что ни в чём нет смысла, Ворчун, - хмуро комментирует Стэн. – И в твоих попытках поторговаться тоже. Вы, конформисты, вечно ищите везде выгоду, даже не понимая насколько все эти условные ценности ни черта на самом деле не стоят.   
\- В смысле, не стоят? Труселя, скажу я вам, приносят нам прибыль! А сотня труселей – вполне разумная цена за наш удивительный волшебный продукт.  
\- У нас нет сотни трусов, и нет времени на то, чтобы их искать! – рявкает Кайл, выходя из себя.   
\- Ладно, согласен на семьдесят пять.  
\- Нет!  
\- Пятьдесят?  
\- Твик, - шепчет тебе Стэн. – Сколько у тебя трусов?  
\- Аргх! – вырывается у тебя, прежде чем ты можешь ответить. – Я не считал! И я точно против этой сделки!   
\- Совсем что ли от жадности с ума сошёл, Торин Дубощит? – вопрошает Кайл, - Вы у этого пацана, - указывает на тебя, - Наворовали уже столько белья, что в нём можно купаться, как Скрудж Макдак в бассейне с золотом! Да вы ему тонну порошка без разговоров обязаны, а мы просим совсем чуть-чуть. Скажем, несколько пробничков.  
\- Пятьдесят, и это моё последнее слово! – упрямо говорит гном.  
\- Пробники предоставляются бесплатно, Борин!  
\- Я не Борин, а Боб! Сколько можно уже?!  
Стэн кладёт Кайлу руку на плечо и кивает тому, как бы говоря «предоставь это мне». Затем подходит к гному ближе и присаживается рядом с ним на одно колено.  
\- Нет смысла, пререкаться, Бофур…  
\- Боб!  
\- Да хоть Бифур - всем насрать.  
\- Мне нет!  
\- Ты лишь бессмысленно тратишь время своей бессмысленной и такой короткой жизни, - тихим, но довольно жутким голосом говорит Стэн. – Трусы не излечат тебя от душевной боли и тщетности бытия. Ты подвержен обманчивым иллюзиям. Пытаешься наполнить смысл своей жалкой жизни трусами, но это тупо и бесполезно. Ты воруешь их всё больше и больше, думая, что это поможет уменьшить боль, и не можешь остановиться. Но, правда в том, что это бессмысленно. Ваша вторая фаза состоит лишь из вопросов. Вы не знаете правды.   
\- То есть как, не знаем? Всё мы прекрасно знаем! Вторая фаза это… это… - гном растерянно опускает взгляд и морщит лоб, силясь вспомнить. - Так, стоп. Это же просто. Первая фаза: сбор трусов. Вторая фаза: … Третья фаза: прибыль!  
\- Ты так ничего не сказал про вторую фазу, Румпельштильцхен…  
\- Ч… что?! Это вообще не гном! Какого х…  
\- Не уходи от вопроса, - беспощадно прерывает его Стэн. - Что там с этой вашей второй фазой, а? Не знаешь? По глазам вижу – не знаешь. А хочешь, расскажу? Шепну тебе на ушко?  
И не дожидаясь ответа, Стэн наклоняется ниже и реально что-то ему шепчет. И чем больше он ему рассказывает, тем большие изменения претерпевает физиономия гнома. От удивлённого и растерянного до выражения шока и даже ужаса. Ты вопросительно смотришь на Кайла. Тот лишь пожимает плечами, видать, сам не понимая, что происходит.   
Пока вы пребываете в ступоре, Стэн неожиданно развязывает гнома, а тот неожиданно не пытается убежать. Вместо этого он какое-то время с потерянным видом бродит из стороны в сторону, держась за свою маленькую голову. После чего смотрит на вас глазами, в которых, такое ощущение, что потухла вся жизнь, тяжко вздыхает и достаёт мешочки из-за пазухи.  
\- Вот, держите, - говорит он и вкладывает пару мешочков в твои руки. – Тот, что в левом уменьшает, в правом – увеличивает. Вдыхаете, и будет вам счастье. Если это можно так назвать. Что есть счастье? Существует ли оно вообще в этом мире, полном беспросветной унылости и боли?  
Вы смотрите на гнома, затем на Стэна.  
\- Какого хрена, чувак? – спрашивает его Кайл.  
\- Всё в порядке, - вместо него отвечает гном. – Пацан просто раскрыл мне глаза на бренность и бесполезность моего бытия. Мне больше не нужен ни этот грёбанный порошок, ни трусы, ни что-либо ещё, что казалось мне важным, когда я был лишь тупым гномом-конформистом. Теперь же я свободен от предрассудков и могу влачить более осмысленное существование – пить кофе и писать стихи о боли.  
\- Н-наверху осталось немного в кофейнике, - говоришь ты дрожащим голосом. – Можешь угощаться, если хочешь.  
\- Благодарю. А покурить не найдётся?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ладно, тогда я пошёл. Удачи вам с вашей бессмысленной миссией, конформисты хреновы.  
С этими словами гном хмуро поплёлся в сторону лестницы, ведущей наверх. Вы лишь молча провожаете его взглядами.  
\- Нет, правда, чувак, какого хрена? – в очередной раз спрашивает Кайл.  
Как бы вас ни волновал вопрос, что же такого Стэн мог наговорить бедному гному, сейчас было не до этого. Теперь, когда вы заполучили заветные порошки, можно начинать действовать. Ты предлагаешь выбраться на улицу через небольшое окно в подвале, а там вы, мелкие и незаметные, прошмыгнёте мимо людей-крабов, доберётесь до дома Крейга и остановите Картмана.  
Вы забираетесь на шкаф, приоткрываете окно и выглядываете наружу. Картина осталась прежней, и там всё также шастают люди-крабы в человеческих обличиях и воняет крабовыми палочками. А ещё они так и поют свою любимую песню. И ты просто в ужасе от её странного прилипчивого мотива, который не покидает твою бедную голову уже второй день! Какой стресс!  
Дрожащими руками ты насыпаешь уменьшающий порошок каждому на руку. Какое-то время вы глядите на сделанные тобою белые дорожки, которые подозрительно что-то напоминают… Теперь вопрос «Какого хрена, чувак?» адресуется тебе.  
Кивнув друг другу, вы на счёт три, втягиваете снадобье в ноздрю. Весь мир уходит из-под ног, и вы уменьшаетесь.

БАТТЕРС

Ты Леопольд «Баттерс» Стотч. И как оказалось, этот сейф не пропускает не только сигналы и воздух, но также и наказания твоего папы. Так что ты можешь побыть собой. Только вот ты этому сейчас совсем не рад.  
Рядом с тобой находится труп Кенни, в руке которого пистолет, а в голове дырка. Его кровь растекается по стенке и дну сейфа. Тебе ужасно не хочется на всё это смотреть, но ты боишься отвести взгляд. Ты не хочешь забыть. После того, как твои догадки подтвердились, а Кенни сделал это, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь, ты просто не можешь.  
А дышать тебе всё труднее. Мало того, что воздуха становится меньше, так ещё у тебя что-то вроде панической атаки сейчас.  
Ладно, Баттерс, тебе надо успокоиться и подумать о чём-нибудь хорошем. Например, о милых щеночках, о восхитительной пицце в Бенниганс или о том, как весело прыгать по лужам подтаявшего снега весной... О нет! Уйдя в свои мысли, ты не успел заметить, как чуть не провалился в сон!  
Ты резко распахиваешь глаза и в ужасе кричишь, видя, как труп Кенни облепила куча неизвестно как здесь оказавшихся крыс. Господи боже, как они сюда попали? И, главное, что они делают с Кенни?  
У тебя от страха совсем перехватывает дыхание, и ты даже не можешь нормально крикнуть грызунам, чтобы шли прочь. О том, чтобы раскидать их руками, тебе и думать жутко. Ты можешь только забиться в самый угол и дрожать.  
Как бы тебе этого ни хотелось, и как бы ты ни был напуган, ты не должен отводить взгляд или закрывать глаза, иначе снова всё забудешь. Этого никак нельзя допустить. И ты смотришь, как истошно пищащие крысы беспорядочно ползают по Кенни, полностью покрывая его собой, будто живым покрывалом. Ужасно страшно и отвратительно. Так хочется закрыть глаза, но нельзя. Нет!   
Но ты всё-таки не выдерживаешь и зажмуриваешься. Ты сделал это всего лишь на коротенькое мгновение, честно! Моргаешь ты, кажется, и то медленнее. Однако, когда открываешь глаза, ты видишь перед собой пустоту.   
Ты тут один. И абсолютно ничего не указывает на то, что здесь был кто-то ещё. Ни живой, ни мёртвый. Никого и ничего. И ты испытываешь от этого ещё больший ужас. Даже когда Кенни застрелился на твоих глазах, и когда появились эти жуткие грызуны, тебе не было так страшно, как сейчас. К этой пустоте и одиночеству ты испытываешь ещё большее отвращение, чем к полчищу крыс.   
Ты так и сидишь, забитый в угол, тесно прижимая к себе колени. Упорно смотришь перед собой, стараясь сильно не дышать, не моргать и, главное, помнить.   
Тебе необязательно видеть мёртвое тело Кенни, чтобы знать, что он вернётся. Он же обещал тебе, и этого достаточно. Ты не забудешь.

КАЙЛ

Ты Кайл Брофловски. И тебе определённо больше нравится твой нормальный размер. Мелким быть отстойно. Особенно когда нужно преодолевать расстояния с огромными снежными холмами, вместо обычных кучек снега, когда любая кошка, собака или птичка представляет для тебя смертельную опасность, а небольшой ветерок становится ураганным. И ещё целая куча подобных «когда».  
Поэтому ты облегчённо вздыхаешь, после того как вы употребляете увеличивающий порошок и возвращаетесь в норму. Вы спрятались в коробках из-под оборудования, наваленных сюда съёмочной группой, и наблюдаете за обстановкой. Двор перед домом Крейга по-прежнему полон людей-крабов, шастающих из стороны в сторону, тихонько напевая свой любимый мотив.   
Да, возможно было бы правильным прошмыгнуть мимо них, уменьшившись в размере, но вы уже настолько замучались по пути сюда, что решаете попробовать сделать это по-другому. А ещё здесь особенно велик риск, что тебя кто-нибудь раздавит, пока вы доберётесь до крыльца – эти люди-крабы всё время куда-то ходят и что-то перетаскивают, в отличие от ваших, менее занятых и стоящих на месте.   
Вы смотрите по сторонам, и ждёте, пока ваши головы посетит светлая идея. Ну, или хоть какая-нибудь идея. И вы так тупите до тех пор, пока в вашу сторону не направляется один из мексиканцев. Блин, неужели спалились? Не зная, чего ждать, вы прячетесь в коробки с головой и затихаете, надеясь, что это он просто пройдёт мимо.   
Ты слышишь его шаги, а также тихий ворчливый рокот. Сердце начинает колотиться быстрее, и ты прикрываешь рот и нос руками, чтобы не выдать себя участившимся дыханием.  
В какой-то момент звук шагов стихает, слышится шорох, после чего он возобновляется, постепенно становясь всё дальше. Похоже, что он взял тут, что хотел, и свалил.   
Подождав немного для верности, ты осторожно выглядываешь из коробки. Беда миновала. Смотришь на также высунувшегося Стэна справа и киваешь ему. Потом поворачиваешь голову налево, чтобы увидеть Твика, но с ужасом понимаешь, что коробки, в которой тот прятался, нет на месте. Стэн трогает тебя за плечо и показывает в сторону дома, куда как раз заходит с коробкой тот грёбанный мексо-краб. Вот блин!  
Хотя если задуматься, то Твик таким нехитрым образом умудрился проникнуть в дом, чего вы, собственно, и добивались. Оставалось надеяться, что тот мексо-краб просто занесёт коробку и не будет проверять, что там внутри…   
Так ладно, а что теперь делать вам? Рассчитывать на то, что ещё раз или даже пару раз так повезёт, было бы наивно. Ты спрашиваешь Стэна, что он думает по этому поводу, и замечаешь, что с ним происходит нечто странное. Он дрожит, будто в приступе эпилепсии, смотрит в одну точку и такое чувство, что весь ушёл в себя. Тебя это не на шутку пугает.  
\- Стэн? – зовёшь ты, но он никак не реагирует. – Стэн!


	9. Chapter 9

КЕННИ

Ты Кенни Маккормик. И ты, наконец-то всё вспомнил. Когда ты приходишь в себя, первое, что ты делаешь, это вопишь «Баттерс!» и пытаешься куда-то бежать. Но потом понимаешь, что ты всё ещё в аду, в яме с Пипом, Кротом и Морганом Фриманом и осаживаешь сам себя.   
Голова прошла, но особо легче тебе от этого не стало. У тебя такое ощущение, что ты находишься в загробном мире дольше положенного. Да, оно у тебя давно было, но именно сейчас тебя это особенно беспокоит.  
Вспоминаешь, что у Крота там были часы и спрашиваешь у него, который час. И он говорит тебе, что в мире живых уже перевалило за полдень. От этой информации тебе становится совсем нехорошо. Почему? Почему ты до сих пор не воскрес?  
Как в школу идти, так, пожалуйста – оживаешь секунда в секунду. А как твой друг задыхается в чёртовом сейфе, так ты почему-то задерживаешься!  
Видя твоё замешательство, всезнающий Морган Фриман объясняет тебе.  
\- Да, пацан, ты всё ещё не воскрес. И у тебя это не получится, пока юный Баттерс помнит и знает о твоём бессмертии, - говорит он и на твой вопрошающий вскрик, поясняет дальше. – Видишь ли, бессмертие, данное тебе культом Ктухлу, напрямую связано с забвением. Если людям не будет безразлична твоя смерть, и они не будут о ней забывать, ты не сможешь воскреснуть. Да, принято думать, что мы «живы, покуда нас помнят», но в твоём случае всё ровно наоборот. Мне очень жаль, малыш.  
Ты молчишь. А что ты, собственно, можешь тут сказать? Ты радовался, как дебил, тому, что хоть кто-то способен помнить о твоей способности, а это взяло и обернулось кошмаром. Теперь, получается, ты застрял здесь и не можешь спасти Баттерса? Господи, только не это…  
\- Он спрашивает, что ему теперь делать, - по привычке переводит твоё мычание Пип. – Ему срочно надо попасть в мир живых, чтобы спасти от смерти своего друга. О бо… то есть о, чёрт! Надо что-то делать! Мистер Фриман, сэр! Вы можете помочь?  
\- Конечно, юный Пип, сила моих безграничных знаний всё ещё к вашим услугам, - говорит Морган Фриман. – И могу сказать, что вам поможет юный Кристоф.  
\- Прошу прощения, кто? – спрашивает Пип.  
\- Это я, пр’идур’ок, - отвечает ему Крот.  
\- Что? Да ладно?  
\- А ты думал, что меня «Кр’от» зовут? Моя мать, конечно, р’ехнулась, но не настолько, тупор’ылый ты англичашка!  
\- Сам ты тупорылый! Да ещё и картавый французишка! - огрызается Пип. - Мне без разницы, как там тебя зовут!  
Ты вынужден прервать их перебранку не только по срочному делу, но и потому что за время ваших совместных раскопок под обстрелом демонов, они немало тебя задолбали. Ты хватаешь Крота-Кристофа за грудки и требуешь от того помощи.   
Он же просит тебя «охладить своё тр’аханье» и говорит, что воскресить он тебя, конечно, не в силах, но возможно у него получится отправить в мир живых твою душу. Ты припоминаешь, что как-то у тебя самого без посторонней помощи получалось подобное. Но Крот говорит, что то, скорее всего, было в ночное время, а днём всё не так просто. Нужен особый обряд, а также нужно найти какую-то «червоточину», через которую ты сможешь туда попасть. И желательно, чтобы она была не очень далеко. Вероятность этого крайне мала, но он попытается отыскать такую. Говоря всё это, он достаёт карту и водит по ней кристалликом на верёвочке. Если бы ситуация не была такой аховой, ты бы поржал над всем этим. Но сейчас тебе, увы, не до смеха. У тебя голова с напрочь вынесенным мозгом, душа, полная переживаний и дурных предчувствий, а также поле боя над головой, полное жаждущих вас сожрать демонов.   
Крот, наконец, находит червоточину, и говорит, что тебе очень повезло, что она обнаружилась близко от того места, что нужно. А ещё он предостерегает тебя, что она довольно сильная и тёмная, и ты должен очень постараться, чтобы она не подавила тебя своей мрачностью. Ок, ты постараешься.  
Морган Фриман тем временем говорит, что здесь его миссия завершена, и он должен отправиться в другую часть этой истории, чтобы в нужное время объяснить ещё кучу непонятных вещей. Прощается с вами и исчезает в столпе ослепительного света.  
Пока вы с Пипом любуетесь оставшимися после него искорками, Крот открывает какой-то жуткий чернющий портал с щупальцами и делает пригласительный жест, мол, милости прошу. Конечно, в эту неведомую клоаку тебе соваться совсем не хочется, но иначе нельзя.  
Отбросив последние остатки сомнений, ты быстро прощаешься с ребятами и сигаешь в неизвестность.

КРЕЙГ

Ты Крейг Такер. И, пожалуй, самая твоя любимая часть любых поездок - это путь из пункта А в пункт Б. Многие дети это ненавидят, не могут усидеть на месте и достают взрослых вопросами «Мы уже приехали???», но ты – другого поля ягодка. Тебе нравится, когда можно вот так спокойно сидеть, тупить в окно и о чём-нибудь размышлять. И ты, наверное, единственный расстраиваешься, когда вы куда-то приезжаете и вынуждены заниматься чем-то более «интересным» и «весёлым».   
Сейчас у тебя несколько другие причины радоваться этой поездке на автобусе и желать, чтобы она подольше не заканчивалась.   
Причина №1: ты проводишь время с таким крутым пацаном, и ты тааак счастлив.   
Причина №2: по прибытию в пункт Б (Южный Парк) вы окажетесь в плену грёбанных людей-крабов, и ты снова будешь тааак несчастлив…  
Первым делом ты узнаёшь у Томаса, как он докатился до жизни такой, что стал участником этого говённого шоу? Он объясняет, что ему пообещали, что часть заработанных денег пойдёт в «Фонд поддержки людей, страдающих синдромом Туретта». Ты не можешь поверить, что он на это купился. Томас говорит, что и сам не понимает, как это случилось. Тот, кто его уговорил, звучал так убедительно - просил не выкручивать ему яйца, уважать его власть и всё такое…  
Мысленно охреневая от могущества дара убеждения Картмана, ты решаешь перевести тему. Спрашиваешь у Томаса, где он пропадал всё это время, и почему вам так и не удалось вместе потусоваться? На что тот говорит, что они с мамой скоропостижно переехали в другой город после той истории с имитирующим Картманом и Крисом Хэнсоном.   
И опять тема разговора вернулась к жиртресту, чтоб ему пусто было. Вокруг него будто грёбанное гравитационное поле, притягивающее к себе всеобщее внимание и неприятности для всех, кто имел несчастье попасть в его практически бесконечный радиус. И да, Картман настолько жирный, что просто обязан иметь своё гравитационное поле. Пусть тебе за это грозит отужинать чили из родителей, но шутка слишком хороша, чтобы её умолчать.  
Неожиданно Томас мрачнеет и говорит, что его синдром доставляет ему немало неприятностей, и он был бы очень признателен, если б ты перестал уже ухмыляться и посмеиваться всякий раз, как с ним случаются приступы.   
Ой. Вот теперь тебе неловко. Это так странно. Тебя удивляет, что ты не хочешь задевать его чувства, и что тебе вообще не похер. А ещё, что считаешь это его выражение протеста ещё более крутым, чем обругивание Криса Хэнсона, которым он тебя в своё время покорил. Ты извиняешься и обещаешь держать себя в руках, хоть ты и считаешь эти приступы классными и очень смешными. На что он говорит: «Пожалуйста, не надо». И ты стыдливо отвечаешь «Ок».  
Пока ты отчаянно пытаешься придумать тему разговора, которая бы никак не касалась Картмана, а также не угорать над приступами Томаса, он решает спросить, как у тебя дела. Ты говоришь, что, не считая последних пару дней, – норм. Рассказываешь ему историю, как умудрился попасть в Перу (опять же всплыл чёртов Картман) и невольно спасти мир от гигантских морских свинок. А также говоришь про то, что не так давно с подачи азиатских девочек, понял и принял, что ты гей. На Томаса это производит впечатление, и он говорит, что ты очень смелый и вообще молодец. Тебе приятно.   
Сам Томас никогда не был ни с кем в отношениях по очевидным причинам, но когда-нибудь он надеется найти кого-то милого и понимающего. И пока ты зависаешь после этой его ремарки, неожиданно спрашивает тебя, как ты то сам ввязался в это шоу и неужели Твик на в самом деле такой козлина?  
Смирившись с неумолимой гравитацией Картмана, без которого, кажется, не может обойтись ни один ваш разговор, ты рассказываешь о своих бедах. Наконец, появился хоть кто-то, помимо Полосатика, с кем захотелось поделиться, и ты тааак счастлив. Ни родители, ни съёмочная группа, понятное дело, не располагали тебя к подобному.   
Ты также говоришь, что хоть в этой идиотской передаче, очевидно, всё врут, тебя напрягает поведение Твика в последнее время. Кажется, он что-то от тебя скрывает. Обычно он говорит любые сумасбродства, что только приходят ему в голову, а тут упорно отмалчивается или увиливает. И ещё стоило оставить его без присмотра, так он уже ввязался в какую-то безумную авантюру с Маршем и компанией. А ты столько раз предупреждал его, чтоб держался от них подальше. И раз уж ему насрать на твои предостережения, то и ты будешь делать, что хочешь, и тусоваться, с кем хочешь, а он пусть идёт в жопу. Прямо в ту самую, в которую его эти придурки и втягивают.   
Высказавшись, ты замолкаешь, снова чувствуя себя странно. Кажется, ты за неделю столько слов не произносишь, сколько за сегодняшний разговор. Вот это тебя распёрло - так и растяжение языка можно получить.  
Не совсем верно расценив твоё молчание и вдумчивое разглядывание пола, Томас утешающе хлопает тебя по плечу. Не то чтобы тебе требовалась поддержка, но определённое облегчение ты всё же почувствовал.   
Увы, это длится недолго, так как ваш автобус уже прибывает в хренов пункт Б (Б – безысходность), где надо будет заниматься чем-то более «интересным» и «весёлым». Ваш водитель настойчиво просит покинуть салон и продолжить своё свидание там, где вас будут снимать, а то он, видите ли, устал смотреть трансляцию ваших затылков. Твой вопрос, какого хрена он это делал за рулём, он игнорирует.  
Вы выходите из автобуса, где вас, конечно же, ждут люди-крабы с видеокамерами и новыми идиотскими указаниями, что вам делать, чтоб развлечь зрителей.   
Что ж, шоу должно продолжаться.

СТЭН

Ты Стэн Марш. И в то же время, ты кое-кто ещё. Ты это понимаешь, когда чувствуешь внутри себя чьё-то присутствие, и знакомый голос в твоей голове произносит:  
«Привет, Стэн»   
Ты не знаешь, как это случилось, и что вообще происходит, но решаешь просто это принять, как все прочие странные вещи, неизбежно случающиеся в твоей жизни.   
Кайл уже какое-то время трясёт тебя за плечо, вопрошая, в порядке ли ты. Пожалуй, нужно сказать ему, как есть.  
\- Да, всё норм, - говоришь ты. – Просто в меня вселилась душа Кенни.  
\- Чего? – не понимает он. – Душа Кенни?   
\- Ага. Прикинь?  
«Так червоточина - это ты? Да, в натуре у тебя здесь мрачноватенько…»  
\- У меня не самый лучший период в жизни, - отвечаешь ему ты. – В моей душе поселилась тьма и всё такое. Ну а ты какими судьбами?  
\- Стэн, с кем ты говоришь? – спрашивает совершенно сбитый с толку Кайл.  
\- С Кенни, я ж сказал. Его душа переместилась из ада в моё тело.  
\- С тобой точно всё хорошо?  
\- Погоди, Кайл, я слушаю Кенни в своей голове, - ты прикладываешь руку ко лбу и пытаешься вникнуть в сбивчивую речь своего призрачного друга. - Он говорит, что жиртрест запер Баттерса в сейфе, и он там скоро умрёт.   
\- Что?!  
\- Ещё он говорит что-то про какую-то копию Картмана… и Хасбро? - ты измученно жмуришься и сжимаешь переносицу. – Блин, Кенни, помедленней, я разобрать не могу. Твой голос искажается, и там будто трое тебя говорят о разных вещах одновременно.   
\- Ладно, допустим, ты не сошёл с ума, и душа Кенни говорит с тобой в голове, - вздыхает Кайл. – Но как так вышло-то? Кенни, ты слышишь меня?  
\- «Да, я тебя слышу, Кайл. Привет», - вырывается из твоего рта, и ты вздрагиваешь от неожиданности, весь покрываясь мурашками. – Блин, чувак, не делай так, это жутко!  
\- Ого, это похоже на то, как ты тогда вселился в Картмана! – всплёскивает руками Кайл, глядя на тебя, как на диковинку. – Скажи ещё что-нибудь!  
\- «Что-нибудь»  
\- Вау!  
\- Так всё, хватит! – вскрикиваешь ты. – Хоть я и не расшифровал, что Кенни говорил, но, кажется, нужная информация отложилась у меня в голове каким-то образом. И это, конечно, звездец… Но в первую очередь надо вытаскивать Баттерса! Срочно!  
\- Где он? У Картмана дома?  
\- Да.   
\- Бежим!  
\- «Погодите!»– снова говорит Кенни через тебя. – «Он оставил охрану, и вас там поймают. Но у меня есть идея. Стэн, не мог бы ты подойти ближе к тому мексиканцу?».   
\- Мексиканцу? – переспрашиваешь ты. - Которому из них?   
\- «Вон к этому», - твои глаза сами собой поворачиваются в нужном направлении. – «Сейчас он опустит коробку, и ты увидишь у него бейджик с именем «Педро». Видишь?»  
\- Ага, вижу. Но почему именно к нему?   
\- «Да так, должен был помочь ему с освещением…»   
\- Чё?   
\- «Забей».  
Ты пожимаешь плечами и выпрыгиваешь из укрытия, игнорируя предостережения Кайла, что вас сейчас обнаружат. Останавливаешься возле этого Педро и смотришь на него. Он в то же время недоумённо и свирепо глядит на тебя. С одной стороны, он застигнут врасплох твоей борзостью, с другой - ему надо бы тебя схватить, а с третьей - он чует, что в чём-то здесь подвох. И для его крабовых мозгов, видать, трудновато быстро сориентироваться, как поступить.  
\- Ола? – неуверенно здороваешься ты, и в этот момент что-то происходит.  
Чувство присутствия кого-то ещё внутри тебя пропадает, а Педро начинает исполнять пляску Витта, нелепо дёргая головой и конечностями. Это продолжается несколько секунд и вводит в ступор остальных мексо-крабов, отвлекая от необходимости вас ловить.   
Наконец, Педро прекращает дрыгаться и смотрит на тебя. Ты же не двигаешься с места и ждёшь. Внезапно Педро яростно срывает с себя человеческую оболочку и хватает тебя. Затем устремляется в сторону убегающего Кайла, легко догоняет и тоже ловит. Под изумлённые взгляды своих сородичей он издаёт торжествующий визг, кричит им, что доставит вас боссу, и потрясая вами как победными трофеями над головой, бежит в дом.   
И только когда вы оказываетесь внутри, скрытые в закутке под лестницей, и он отпускает вас, до шокированного Кайла доходит, что сейчас произошло.  
\- Охренеть! Кенни? Ты теперь человек-краб?   
\- Не думал, что у меня получится, но оказалось их проще контролировать, чем людей, - отвечает ему тот и издаёт крабо-человеческий рокот, который, кажется, вырвался у него случайно. – Ладно, ребят, я побежал. А вы разберитесь тут с Картманом и со всем остальным, ок?  
И не дожидаясь вашего утвердительного ответа, с возгласом «вуп-вуп-вуп» мчится со всех своих крабовых ног прочь.  
\- Без понятия, что за хрень происходит, но мы проникли в дом, и это здорово, - заключает Кайл. – Ну ладно, где там, интересно, засел жиртрест? Нам надо срочно его отыскать и надрать ему задницу!  
Ты тяжко вздыхаешь, но всё-таки вынужден это сказать…  
\- Я не пойду с тобой, Кайл.   
И конечно, он вздрагивает и вновь смотрит на тебя этими печальными и искренне недоумевающими глазами.  
\- Что? Но почему? – спрашивает он.  
\- Я должен быть в Хасбро. Пусть Венди и против, но после того, что я узнал от Кенни, я не могу не вмешаться, - объясняешь ты. – Я должен быть там!  
\- Но Стэн…  
\- Да, я знаю, ты думаешь, что может быть важнее ваших разборок с Картманом? – ворчишь ты, закатывая глаза. – Но поверь, кое-что может.  
\- Нет, я не это хотел сказать.  
\- А что ещё? – начинаешь психовать ты. – Что это неразумно? Что я сделаю всё только хуже? Что я снова ищу себе на задницу неприятности, и что я ещё об этом пожалею?  
\- Да нет же, блин! Я просто хотел узнать, как ты туда доберёшься, а ты тут раздуваешь из мухи слона! – кричит в ответ он. – Боже, Стэн! Да что с тобой не так?  
\- Ну не всем же быть такими рассудительными и правильными как ты!  
\- С чего ты решил, что я «правильный»?  
\- Это не я решил, а ты! – заявляешь ты, тыча в него пальцем. - Когда ходишь весь такой из себя важный, читая всем нотации направо и налево, как им стоит или не стоит поступать!  
\- Ну, прости, что я такой, какой я есть!  
\- Прощу, если ты будешь так добр и закончишь меня доста… Это ещё что такое?!  
Вы вынуждены прервать вашу перебранку, когда слышите какой-то странный гул снаружи, а также ощущаете непонятные вибрации в воздухе. И что-то вам всё это напоминает…  
Вы, не сговариваясь, вылезаете из своего временного укрытия и бочком продвигаетесь в сторону кухни, пока мексиканцы-крабы с ошалелым видом замирают на своих местах, будто под действием какой-то неведомой силы. Оттуда вы выходите на задний двор, где с отвисшими челюстями смотрите вверх.   
Прямо над домом Крейга парит не что иное, как самая настоящая грёбанная летающая тарелка! И у вас просто нет слов.   
Инопланетяне всё-таки прилетели. Только вот зачем? Или стоит спросить: за кем?


	10. Chapter 10

ТВИК

Ты Твик Твик. И, господи-боже, какой стресс, ты этого не выдержишь, аргх!  
Этот крик души так и рвётся наружу, сотрясая всё твоё тело, но ты затыкаешь себе рот двумя руками, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. Нельзя дать знать людям-крабам, что ты здесь, в этой коробке. Ведь если они найдут тебя, то точно прикончат!  
Но что это? Тебе кажется или снаружи стало как-то слишком тихо, хотя до этого всё время слышались голоса и шаги. У тебя, конечно, случаются слуховые галлюцинации, но оглохнуть ты не мог. Это был бы такой стресс!  
Отдышавшись, ты решаешься на отчаянный шаг - выглянуть и узнать, что происходит. И ты видишь настолько невероятную сцену, что даже потираешь глаза, серьёзно опасаясь, что к списку твоих недугов, добавились и зрительные галлюцинации. Но картина не меняется, и ты видишь замерших на месте в подобии вечных памятников самим себе мексиканцев. И что-то подсказывает тебе, что они такие не из-за лени, воспетой в стереотипах о них.  
Ты вылезаешь из коробки и осматриваешься. Такое чувство, будто кто-то нажал на паузу, заставив мексо-крабов замереть кого на ходу, кого с коробками, а кого и за ланчем. Или это ты настолько перепил кофе, что стал сверхбыстрым, как Флэш или Ртуть. Мечтать не вредно, конечно, но…  
Ответ на свои вопросы ты находишь, когда выглядываешь в окно и видишь НЛО, висящее над домом. И, кажется, ты потянул ту мышцу, что у тебя отвечает за стресс, так как увиденное заставляет тебя прекратить дрожать и успокоиться. Ты так спокойно воспринимаешь вид этой тарелки размером раз в пять больше дома Крейга, что сам от себя в шоке.   
Опуская взгляд, ты видишь Стэна и Кайла, которые о чём-то переговариваются, размахивая руками. Неожиданно с летающей тарелки направляется луч света и попадает прямо на Стэна. Он же какое-то время задумчиво смотрит вверх, после чего что-то объясняет Кайлу в течение пары минут. Когда Стэн заканчивает говорить, глаза его друга страшно округляются, и он начинает выглядеть так же потерянно как тот гном.   
Тем временем инопланетный луч начинает затягивать Стэна наверх. Однако Кайл настолько шокирован рассказанным, что никак на это реагирует. И даже когда НЛО забирает Стэна и стремительно пропадает с небосвода, так и продолжает стоять на месте, пялясь в одну точку.  
Ты уже начинаешь серьёзно за него беспокоиться, и решаешь выйти во двор, чтоб узнать, в чём дело. Но тут Кайл приходит в себя. Его лицо приобретает осмысленное выражение, он хмурится, сжимает кулаки и решительно идёт в дом. Что бы Кайл там ни испытывал недавно, он с этим справился – заключаешь ты.   
Ладно, а что теперь делать тебе? Пока люди-крабы обездвижены, нужно действовать. И к счастью у тебя созрел очередной отчаянно безумный план, который ты попытаешься воплотить. Но для начала тебе надо зайти в комнату Крейга. И не медля ни секунды, ты направляешься прямо туда.  
Открывая дверь, ты останавливаешься на пороге и тяжко вздыхаешь. В последний раз ты был здесь этой ночью, а ощущение такое будто прошла целая вечность. И всё здесь осталось таким, как ты запомнил: и плакаты с планетами и космосом, и звёздный потолок, и игрушечный робот на тумбочке, и, конечно же, Полосатик, который услышав, как ты вошёл, принялся пищать и носиться по клетке.   
Чувствуешь себя как-то паршиво. Ты измотан, сбит с толку последними событиями и не знаешь, что теперь будет с тобой и Крейгом. Сможет ли всё стать, как прежде? Или это начало неизбежного конца?  
Но у тебя совершенно нет времени для подобных приступов меланхолии. Этим можно будет заняться, как-нибудь потом, а сейчас тебе нужно торопиться. Ты мотаешь головой, прогоняя эти ненужные сейчас эмоции, и подходишь к клетке с морской свинкой.   
\- Иди сюда, малыш, - ласково произносишь ты, открывая клетку и беря Полосатика на руки. – Пора прогуляться.  
\- Не так быстро! – внезапно раздаётся за твоей спиной.  
Ты испуганно подпрыгиваешь, едва не выпуская зверька из рук. Кажется, твоя «мышца стресса» пришла в себя, и ты снова дрожишь и дёргаешься так, что зуб на зуб не попадает. И это она не вовремя!   
Впрочем, тебя трудно винить в твоей то ситуации. Ведь тебя застал с поличным не кто иной, как папа Крейга. И выглядит он совсем недоброжелательным. Ты бы даже сказал «бешенным».

КЕННИ

Ты Кенни Маккормик. А если точнее, ты - Ньярх «Педро» Гйоргл, тело которого ты успешно захватил. И ты примчался к дому Картмана настолько быстро, насколько мог.  
Стучишь в дверь и зависаешь, не понимая, какого хрена ты это сделал вместо того, чтобы просто ворваться, как порядочный монстр? Будь проклято твоё воспитание. Ты бедный ребёнок из семьи алкашей и всё же как-то умудрился его получить!  
Тебе открывает миссис Картман и молча смотрит на тебя. Ты был готов к чему угодно – и к крикам, и к бегству, и к тому, что тебя будут гнать отсюда ссаной шваброй – но не к тому, что тебя возьмут и просто пропустят. Видимо, будучи матерью такого человека, как Эрик Картман, она и не на такое насмотрелась. Миссис Картман с невозмутимостью, которой позавидовали бы самые элитные дворецкие, сообщает тебе, что если ты ищешь своих друзей, они в подвале.   
Ты настолько в шоке, что тебя хватает только на неразборчивый благодарный рокот, и ты движешься бочком в нужном направлении.   
Ты очень надеешься, что не опоздал, и Баттерс ещё живой. Ты точно не простишь ни Картману, ни себе, ни мирозданию, если с ним что-то случится. Господи, хоть бы он был в порядке. Ведь даже Сатана, если его удастся спасти, не сможет тебе помочь – он уже как-то исполнил твою невероятную просьбу, и второй такой возможности не будет.   
На всех парах ты влетаешь в подвал и кубарем катишься вниз по лестнице, про которую ты совершенно забыл от волнения. Двое людей-крабов возле сейфа смотрят на тебя с недоумением. Ты с трудом встаёшь на (не)свои крабовые ноги, пару из которых ты, кажется, сломал в полёте. Как можно скорее подползаешь к сейфу и с размаху лупишь по нему клешнями. И видимо они те ещё крепкие штуки, раз металл под их действием понемногу, но прогибается.   
Та парочка людей-крабов, отойдя от шока, пытается тебя остановить. Они что-то кричат тебе и пытаются оттащить тебя, держа за ноги. Но ты не слышишь их, продолжая колошматить по сейфу, как полоумный. Хватка твоих сородичей становится всё сильнее. Ты не позволяешь им остановить тебя, цепляясь одной из клешней за сейф и продолжая работать другой.   
Мучительная боль пронзает всё тело и всё твое существо, когда с отвратительным чавканьем они отрывают тебе ноги. К счастью или нет, ты настолько привык к подобному, что тебя это не отвлекает, и ты всё также атакуешь чёртов сейф. Люди-крабы, тем временем, хватают тебя за другие ноги и также отрывают их. Ты же в дикой агонии всё равно отчаянно цепляешь отогнутый угол двери и тянешь на себя изо всех сил.  
Видя, что тебя это не останавливает, твои сородичи со свирепым шипением атакуют тебя клешнями, пробивают ими твой панцирь и вонзаются в незащищённую плоть. Ты издаёшь истошный визг, но продолжаешь пытаться отогнуть чёртову дверь. Ты сделаешь это, даже если тебя это убьёт! Точнее не тебя, а вот этого краба, но не суть.  
В конце концов, люди-крабы рвут тебя на части настолько, что тело теряет двигательные функции окончательно, и ты безвольно распластываешься на полу, истекая кровью.  
\- О, боже мой, мы убили Педро! – восклицает один из людей-крабов.   
\- Сволочь! – кричит второй, потрясая клешнёй. – Так ему и надо, предателю! Что на него нашло?  
\- Видать, у него совсем панцирь поехал от работы, - предполагает первый и, глядя на раскуроченный сейф, издаёт задумчивый рокот. – Что нам теперь делать с пленником? Эта «тюрьма» уже никуда не годиться.  
\- Да куда он убежит теперь? – скрипит второй. – Он уже того.  
\- А ведь верно.  
\- Думаю, на этом наша задача здесь окончена, и мы можем вернуться к нашему боссу с докладом.  
\- Точно, пошли!  
И с довольным урчанием эти двое поцокали по лестнице в сторону выхода.  
Ты же наблюдаешь всё это будучи бесплотным духом, зависшим над растерзанным трупом Педро, служившего тебе оболочкой. И хоть у тебя нет тела, ты всё равно цепенеешь, чувствуя, будто некая холодная рука сжала твоё сердце.   
О, боже… Нет-нет-нет!   
Не желая верить в услышанное, ты подлетаешь к сейфу.   
Чёрт! Чёрт побери! Только не это!  
Заглядывая вовнутрь, ты видишь бездыханное тело Леопольда «Баттерса» Стотча.   
Ты опоздал.


	11. Chapter 11

КАЙЛ

Ты Кайл Брофловски. И словами не передать, какой шок ты только что испытал. Ты даже не заметил, куда там девался Стэн вместе с НЛО, пока переваривал всё это. Но ладно, у тебя появились заботы поважнее. Хотя Стэн бы с этим, конечно, поспорил.  
О боже, Стэн… Что происходит с ним? С тобой? С вами? Будете ли вы когда-нибудь дружить так же, как прежде, или вашим путям суждено разойтись прямо как сейчас?  
Ладно, потом будешь меланхолить, сейчас не до этого. Как ни крути, именно тебе придётся идти разбираться с Картманом. Больше некому.  
Перед тем, как испариться, Стэн рассказал тебе то, что он узнал от Кенни. И это настолько безумно, что вынесло тебе мозг окончательно.  
Можно было бы покрутить пальцем у виска или посмеяться над подобной дичью, но когда дело касается Картмана… возможно всё. В этом ты неоднократно убедился за годы знакомства с ним. Благодаря его идиотской силе веры во что-то тупое, люди научились какать ртом, появился лепрекон с целой грёбанной Воображляндией и так далее, и тому подобное. Так что тут даже нечему удивляться, если задуматься. Это безумие? Это Картман!  
Когда ты весь такой решительный заходишь в дом, ты угождаешь прямо в распростёртые клешни мексо-крабов. Наивно было полагать, что «инопланетная заморозка» будет действовать вечно. И очень глупо для такого умного мальчика, как ты. Мда, когда ты на эмоциях, соображаешь ты туговато.  
Тебя под руки тащат вверх по лестнице и заносят в комнату с кучей мониторов и стоящим перед ними креслом, где кое-кто сидит. И ты знаешь, кто это ещё до того, как он к тебе поворачивается с кошкой на коленях и прочим набором заготовленных злодейских клише.  
\- Так-так-так, - произносит Картман нараспев. – Наконец, ты почтил нас своим присутствием, дорогой Кяйл. Я уж заждался!  
\- Блин, ради всего, что там для тебя ещё святое, избавь меня от этого! - закатываешь глаза ты.  
\- О чём ты?  
\- Об этих твоих насквозь клишированных… Впрочем, неважно, - одёргиваешь ты самого себя и прищуриваешься. – Давай перейдём к делу. Я знаю, что случилось. Знаю твой секрет. И, главное, кто ты.  
\- Да? - Картман приподнимает бровь и подаётся вперед, сцепляя пальцы в замок. – Ну что ж, скажи, что же ты такое узнал?  
Ты начинаешь говорить не сразу. Для начала тебе хочется выстроить весь этот бред в своей голове, чтобы не звучать совсем по-идиотски, когда ты это озвучишь. Хотя это будет трудно, учитывая, что ты не круто так висишь в захвате мексо-крабов, а напротив тебя сидит неудачная пародия на Доктора Зло.  
\- Как-то раз ты увлёкся сводничеством, - начинаешь говорить ты, – И помогал тебе в этом один воображаемый друг. Кажется, ты назвал его «Крылатый-Я»? – вопрос риторический и, не дожидаясь ответа, ты продолжаешь говорить и чувствовать себя идиотом. – И хоть я так и не смог, понять, как это произошло и как такое возможно, но в итоге всё зашло настолько далеко, что ты… перестал быть собой.  
\- К чему ты клонишь? – уточняет он, когда ты замолкаешь. – Давай, скажи это. Не томи.  
\- Не мешай. Мне нужно время, чтобы принять происходящее безумие окончательно, и, наконец, задать те вопросы, которые ты так ждёшь, помешанный ты на клише полудурок… - с раздражённым вздохом говоришь ты, прежде чем собраться с духом и начать спрашивать: – Зачем тебе всё это? Зачем тебе разлучать Твика и Крейга? Зачем устроил это сраное реалити-шоу? Зачем заманил Сатану в Хасбро и вынудил его повлиять на «My little Pony» и свести людей с ума? И главное, что ты сделал с настоящим Картманом, и как ты смог захватить его тело, К… – не договорив, ты сбиваешься, задумчиво прикусывая губу. – Эм, знаешь, это твоё «Крылатый-Я» как-то тупо звучит. Просто «Крылатый» сойдёт?  
Повисает тишина. И она грузом ложится на твои плечи, заставляя себя чувствовать ещё большим идиотом. Ты отчаянно надеешься, что всё сказанное тобой окажется бредом, и сейчас тебе просто рассмеются в лицо, но…  
Честное слово, ты уже был готов к чему угодно, но не к тому, что происходит дальше. Ты воочию видишь подтверждение безумных предположений Стэна и Кенни, когда щёки жиртреста розовеют, глаза довольно щурятся, губы растягиваются в слащавой улыбочке, и он таким некартмановским кокетливым тоном произносит:  
\- Тихихихи, сойдёт!

МОРГАН ФРИМАН

Да, детка, ты Морган Фриман. На этом в принципе можно заканчивать читать эту белиберду, ведь ты достиг КУЛЬМИНАЦИИ своего существования. Быть божественным Морганом Фриманом – это апогей совершенства могущества и всезнания. Теперь ты можешь жить припеваючи, упиваясь своей космической офигенностью.  
Однако если подумать, лишняя веснушка никогда не помешает, не так ли? Но чтобы заработать её придётся попотеть и разложить всё по полочкам. Чем ты и займешься. Эта та цена, что ты вынужден платить, чтобы оттачивать своё совершенство. А его, оказывается, так здорово подчёркивают те самые веснушки, которые будто говорят: «о да, детка – ты просто космос!».  
Что ж, за дело.  
Ты расскажешь эту историю любви. И вы не ослышались. Такое безумие не могло обойтись без этого прекрасного, но такого опасного чувства, способное свернуть горы и, как оказалось, кое-чьи мозги.  
Начнём с того, что «Крылатый-Картман» (или же просто «Крылатый») изначально был всего лишь плодом воображения Эрика Картмана, который в своё время увлёкся тем, что сводил вместе парочки, преимущественно одной расы.  
Да, он та ещё расистская задница.  
В какой-то момент Крылатый стал настолько силён, что всё меньше стал подчиняться своему создателю и даже начал испытывать к тому романтические чувства.  
Да-да, детки, это безумие. Но это только начало.  
Когда Эрик Картман внезапно нашёл свою любовь в лице Хайди, влюблённый в него Крылатый сошёл с ума от ревности, печали и одиночества. И вместо того, чтобы объединять одинокие сердца, он решил начать сеять раздор и разрушения по всему свету.  
Однако он был всего лишь крохотным воображаемым существом, который, к тому же, терял свои силы, так как Эрик всё меньше думал о нём. Крылатый должен был срочно что-то придумать, чтобы спасти себя от исчезновения.  
И для начала он решил заключить сделку с дьяволом. Однако у него не было полноценной души, которую он мог бы обменять хоть на толику могущества. Тогда он решил попробовать заключить сделку с кем-нибудь помельче. Он прибегнул к древнему обряду, описание которого было в книге сказок рождественских тварей, и воскресил одного из убитых помощников Сатаны по имени Кевин. Он был испепелён владыкой после неудавшейся битвы Ада против Рая, и когда Крылатый вернул его к жизни, Кевин тут же присягнул ему на верность.  
Вместе они начали воплощать самый коварный и безумный план, который только можно было придумать.  
Задавались вопросом, куда пропал Сатана? Ты ответишь – для этого ты здесь.  
Владыку Тьмы заманили в хитроумную ловушку в корпорации Хасбро. Когда «My Little Pony», обладающий невероятной способностью вызывать в людях добро, был показан Сатане, сосредоточию всего мирового зла, случилось невообразимое. «My Little Pony» и Сатану притянуло друг к другу, как разные полюса магнита. И Владыка Тьмы был пленён этим шоу, не в силах оторваться от его просмотра. В то время как «My Little Pony», столкнувшись со столь тёмным и могущественным существом, был заражён его злом и начал делать агрессивными своих зрителей.  
На такой безумный и «щикарный» эффект Крылатый даже не рассчитывал. И, казалось бы, он добился своей цели. Однако этого ему оказалось мало. Он решил во что бы то ни стало повергнуть мир в абсолютный хаос в кратчайшие сроки. И ключом к выполнению этого замысла были Твик и Крейг.  
Да, детки, безумия становится всё больше. Держитесь.  
Крылатый рассчитал, что если ему удастся их разлучить, это не только вновь погрузит в глубокую депрессию весь Южный Парк, но также расстроит азиатов, которые их свели изначально. А на фоне повышения уровня агрессии по всему миру, это грозит развязкой нехилого такого конфликта между азиатскими странами и Соединенными Штатами. Что положит начало Третьей Мировой Войне.  
Растущий по всему миру хаос подпитывал силы Крылатого, и ему удалось захватить тело своего создателя. Став Эриком Картманом, а его самого превратив в то, чем когда-то являлся сам, он приступил к ещё более активным действиям.  
Первым делом он отправил Хайди вместе с её семьёй бесплатные путёвки в Аспен. Как раз в то время там начался сезон лавин, рассчитывая, что они погибнут там в горах. Но не стоит переживать, отец Хайди – крепкий орешек, так что они в порядке.  
Затем Крылатый тайно организовал семейный ужин Твиков и Такеров. Зная, что отцы семейства – брони, оставалось только дать тем перекинуться парой фраз, чтобы их рассорить. И для верности он послал туда Кевина, который, как Гнилоуст, обладает способностью нашёптывать и навязывать свою волю, чтобы накалить конфликт до передела.  
Далее дело оставалось за малым – создать веб-сайт, где будут предложены услуги по разлучению, и дать ему попасться мистеру Такеру и мистеру Твику на глаза. Оба с радостью воспользовались этим предложением. Но если более пацифистичному мистеру Твику хватило сфабрикованного обвинения Крейга в сексуальных домогательствах, то мистеру Такеру захотелось его переплюнуть. Так что он взял полный пакет с реалити-шоу. И, как говорится, всё заверте…  
Ну, и какой безумный и идиотский план мог обойтись без людей-крабов? Определённо не этот. Крылатый вместе с Кевином, очевидно, тоже так решили и отправились в подземелье, чтобы нанять их. У людей-крабов уже был опыт создания реалити-шоу, где они делали из мужиков метросексуалов, а также они всё ещё ненавидели человечество, так что убедить их присоединиться не составило особого труда. Часть их армии стали съёмочной группой. И Крылатый, который тоже та ещё расистская задница, пожелал, чтобы они были мексиканцами. Другая же часть людей-крабов должна была стать «разъярённой толпой», которая мешала бы Крейгу и Твику увидеться.  
Таким образом, детки, этот безумный план пришёл в действие, подвергнув весь мир серьёзной угрозе.  
Возможно, вы думаете, что здесь должна быть какая-то логика, и вам даже может показаться, что вы видите её. Однако ты советуешь особо не заморачиваться – это может свести с ума. А сходить с ума рано – ведь то ли ещё будет…

ПОЛОТЕНЧИК

А вот и ты! И зашкаливающее безумие вновь призывает тебя на наши головы.  
Всё потому что никто не взял с собой полотенца. А ты ведь предупреждал. Предупреждал вас, ребята, но никто не послушал. Это печалит тебя.  
А ещё тебя расстраивает, что снова никто не хочет с тобой пыхнуть. Хотя, если честно, эта история стала настолько укуренной, что самому уже пыхать не хочется. Бросить что ли?  
Пока ты принимаешь это важное жизненное решение, повествование неминуемо продолжается.

КАЙЛ

Ты снова Кайл Брофловски. И, вот же блин, неужели это всё - не сумасшедший сон? Разъяснения Моргана Фримана, конечно, разложили всё по полочкам, но от этого происходящее менее бредовым, увы, не стало. Но зато ты хоть избавлен от очередного клише, где злодей будет рассказывать тебе о своих планах – и на том спасибо.  
Захвативший тело Картмана Крылатый расхаживает перед тобой из стороны в сторону, как красующийся павлин, и ты уже мысленно готовишься к худшему.  
\- Рад, что, наконец, всё прояснилось, и мне даже не пришлось ничего объяснять, - говорит он, довольно потирая руки. – План работает как часы - спасибо гениальному мне. Как видишь, я всё просчитал. И я даже знал, что ты придёшь сюда ко мне. Ты не мог не прийти - ты ведь всегда это делаешь. Кто как не ты, должен остановить Эрика Картмана, верно? Однако ты должен был заметить, что Эрик в последнее время сдал позиции. С тех пор как он связался с этой Хайди, - лицо его скривляется от отвращения. – Он остепенился и перестал быть тем Картманом, которого ты знал, который был спецом в составлении гениальных планов, и которому ты так любил противостоять.  
От этих слов тебя передёргивает. Да что они все заладили? Сначала Стэн, теперь вот он.  
\- Ни хрена подобного! Не пори чушь! – бесишься ты.  
\- Можешь говорить, что хочешь, - фыркает он. – Но признай, твоя жизнь уже стала не такой весёлой, когда ваша борьба сошла на нет. И ты больше всех скучаешь по прежнему Картману. Мне-то лучше знать. Ведь я на человеческих чувствах собаку съел. Я – воображаемое воплощение бога любви, как-никак. И я - более крЮтая и совершенная версия Эрика Картмана, который теперь лишь жалкий подкаблучник и можно сказать - больше не существует.  
\- Где он? – цедишь ты сквозь зубы, и тебя трясёт от злости.  
\- Где кто?  
\- Дед Пихто, блять! – рявкаешь ты. - Настоящий Картман, конечно!  
\- А ты что, не види… - спрашивает Крылатый и запинается на полуслове. - Ах да, должно быть, из-за того что ты жуткий скептик, еврей, да ещё и рыжий с острым недостатком веры, ты и не сможешь увидеть. Только тем двум лошарам удалось.  
\- Что за чушь ты несёшь? – раздражённо спрашиваешь ты, и, понимая, что вряд ли добьёшься ответа на волнующий вопрос прямо сейчас, переводишь тему. – Ладно, допустим, я понял, что ты «крЮче» настоящего Картмана. Дальше то что? Чего добиваешься?  
\- Давай не будем спешить, Кяйл. Скоро узнаешь. А «скоро» - это прямо сейчас, - мурлычет он. – Я предлагаю нам с тобой продолжить это наше захватывающее противостояние. Зачем тебе этот никчёмный «настоящий Картман»? Ведь я буду куда лучшим оппонентом. У меня есть доступ ко всем его мыслям, знаниям и воспоминаниям, и я не стану повторять его ошибок. В отличие от него, я сумею довести свой план до конца.  
Голос Крылатого опускается до вкрадчивого шепота, но он подходит к тебе почти впритык, так чтобы ты его слышал. Тебе остаётся только молча охреневать, гадая, что за фигня творится в его больной голове. А Крылатый смотрит на тебя, не отрываясь, и видимо, решает тебя добить окончательно следующими словами:  
\- Скоро этот мир обратится в руины, и я буду в нём править. Тебе же, мой дорогой Кайл, я предлагаю стать тем, кто будет пытаться спасти то, что от него останется, тем, кто будет мне противостоять. Героем, если хочешь. Это будет щикарно! – с этими словами он протягивает руку и кладёт её тебе на щёку. - Ведь мы с тобой будто две стороны одной медали. Как инь и янь, как Бэтмен и Джокер, как…  
\- Да что за хрень ты несёшь?! – вскрикиваешь ты, одёргивая голову и кривясь от отвращения. – Засунь все эти свои больные влажные фантазии, знаешь куда? Себе в задницу! Там достаточно места для этого! И если уж ты так любишь клише, то слушай следующее: ничего у тебя не выйдет! Я в лепёшку расшибусь, но остановлю тебя!  
В ответ на твои слова Крылатый затихает. Но ненадолго, и вот он уже заливается гомерическим хохотом. А окружающие люди-крабы поддерживают его смешками, подливая масло в огонь твоего гнева. Нет, правда, как же это бесит!  
\- Отлично, мой дорогой Кайл! Ты уже делаешь успехи, - отсмеявшись, говорит Крылатый. – Я уже вижу, как ты говоришь мне что-то такое в моём новом более крЮтом злодейском логове, вися вниз головой над бассейном с акулами. А что касается твоих планов насчёт «остановить меня»… Что ж, можешь попробовать. Однако уверен, что тебе по силам остановить всё это? – он машет рукой в сторону экранов, но понимая, что ты со своего места не можешь ничего разглядеть, обращается к своим подручным: - Карлос, Рамирос, поднесите этого жида неверующего поближе, чтобы он сам всё увидел.  
Мексо-крабы, что держат тебя, послушно несут тебя к мониторам и поднимают выше – так, что ты оказываешься нос к носу к одному из них. На нём ты видишь дерущихся людей на едва узнаваемой полуразрушенной главной улице Южного Парка. Крылатый тычет пальцем, и тебя переносят к другим экранам, где ты видишь Крейга, который куда-то бежит вместе с Томасом за руку. Ещё один взмах рукой, и ты утыкаешься в экран, где видишь Твика, загнанного в угол разъярённым отцом Крейга. Затем тебе демонстрируют огромную толпу протестующих азиатов с плакатами. Не успеваешь ты рассмотреть их и прийти в себя, как уже видишь Овальный кабинет президента, и Гаррисона, достающего из коробки устройство с красной кнопкой, на котором написано: «Нажать, чтобы отыметь их всех боеголовками и сделать Америку снова великой». И ты хочешь уже вскрикнуть от ужаса, но тебя дёргают в другую сторону, и на следующем мониторе предстаёт зрелище настолько странное, что тебе не хочется это озвучивать даже в мыслях.  
Ну ладно – там Сатана в какой-то розовой комнате, застывший перед монитором в окружении кучи плюшевых лошадок всех цветов радуги. Помимо него в этой же комнате есть кто-то ещё, и, кажется, что-то происходит.  
Ты решаешь на этом сосредоточиться и прекратить быть собой. Тебе необходим перерыв.


	12. Chapter 12

ВЕНДИ

Ты Венди Тестабургер. И ты, конечно, рада, что снова захотели побыть тобой, однако не уверена, что сейчас подходящее время. С тех пор, как твоё повествование отправили в вольное плавание, многое успело произойти. И у тебя имеются, как хорошие новости, так и плохие…  
Хорошая новость: вам удалось узнать и отыскать причину, что повлияла на «My little pony» и свела людей по всему миру с ума. Плохая новость: людей-крабов оказалось куда больше, чем вы могли себе вообразить, и вам пришлось забаррикадироваться в этой комнате, чтобы спастись.   
Ещё одна хорошая новость: по счастливой случайности в этой же комнате вы и нашли Сатану. А ещё одна плохая новость: Владыка Тьмы настолько поглощён просмотром, что ни на что не реагирует, и вы не знаете, как привести его в чувства и заставить прекратить это дело.  
Первой вашей идеей было как-то отключить или сломать телевизор. Однако между экраном и Сатаной образовалось некое таинственное силовое поле, не дающее вам до него добраться. Следуя второй идее, каждый из вас попробовал дозваться до Сатаны и поговорить с ним. Однако он попросил, чтоб его оставили в покое, прижал к себе покрепче плюшевых пегасов и единорогов и снова ушёл в себя. Других идей у вас пока не появилось.   
Вы заперли двери, просунув твою селфи-палку и рапиру Грегори между ручек и смастерили баррикаду из всего, что удалось найти. А именно: из пластиковых стульчиков и груды игрушек, из тех, которых не обнимал или не зажимал своей задницей Сатана. Сколько эта преграда сможет сдерживать натиск рвущихся к вам людей-крабов, неизвестно. Но что-то подсказывает тебе, что недолго.   
И когда, казалось бы, все становится хуже некуда, на твой телефон поступает звонок от Стэна. Тебя это, конечно, не радует. Будто он решил добить тебя, честное слово! Это выше твоих сил, и ты просто с раздражённым вздохом сбрасываешь вызов.   
Однако этот упорный говнюк так просто не сдаётся и звонит на номер Грегори. Тот отвечает и, понимая, что это видео-звонок, смотрит на экран. Увиденное заставляет его впасть в ступор. Тебе становится любопытно. Немного посомневавшись для приличия, ты всё-таки подходишь к Грегори и заглядываешь ему через плечо.   
Твой рот открывается от шока и не желает закрываться. Ты видишь вроде бы совершенно обычного Стэна, но в совершенно необычной обстановке. Позади него огромное металлическое помещение с панелями управления, странными приборами и мигающими лампочками, а также инопланетяне. Целая куча их!  
\- О, привет, Венди, - говорит Стэн, увидев тебя. – Как у вас там дела? Я так понял, вам удалось найти Сатану?  
\- Д-да, - отвечает пришедший в себя первым Грегори.  
\- Отлично. Продержитесь там ещё немного, мы уже летим к вам.  
\- К-какого хрена, Стэн? – наконец, получается заговорить у тебя. – Ты что на инопланетном корабле? Опять?  
\- Ага.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Тут такое дело, - Стэн неловко почёсывает затылок. – Оказывается, в других галактиках тоже смотрят «My little pony», и у них скоро развернётся Третья Галактическая Война, если не избавить шоу от пагубного влияния Сатаны. Так что они прибыли к нам на Землю, чтоб разобраться.   
\- Ладно, - вздыхаешь ты. – Ну а ты тут при чём?  
\- Они говорят, что от меня исходят тёмные и мрачные сигналы как от какой-то чёрной дыры, по которым они меня и вычислили, решив, что это я Сатана, - объясняет Стэн. - Но я сообщил им, где его надо искать, и теперь мы летим к вам. По пути пришлось заскочить в какую-то соседнюю галактику, чтоб подзарядить «анти-крабовый» прибор и перекусить. Но мы уже скоро будем у вас.  
Ты снова вздыхаешь, пряча лицо в руках. Ну, вот за что тебе это? Почему когда ты отправилась на своё собственное приключение с подружками, ему обязательно нужно вмешаться? И почему именно это приключение должно было зайти в такой тупик, что без помощи извне, не разобраться?  
Когда ты отнимаешь руки от лица, девчонки, Грегори и Стэн с экрана телефона всё ещё ждут, что ты скажешь. В повисшей тишине особенно громко раздаются писклявые голоса пони из телевизора, умилённые вздохи Сатаны, а также грохот, с которым люди-крабы пытаются проломить двери.  
Ты аккуратно забираешь телефон из рук Грегори и печально смотришь на Стэна.  
\- Я должна была догадаться, что к этому всё придёт. Что моё приключение должно будет в конечном итоге поглощено твоим, - говоришь ты, грустно опуская взгляд. - Ведь ты Стэн Марш, и ты всегда в центре событий, хочешь ты того или нет. И, конечно, абсолютно во всех кустах на твоём пути должны быть запрятаны нужные рояли. Гребанные инопланетяне спустились на Землю, чтобы удостовериться, что ты не останешься в стороне! Ну, правда, что за херня?! – не выдержав, возмущаешься ты, закатывая глаза и указывая наверх, где эти инопланетяне гипотетически находятся. Впрочем, ты сразу же успокаиваешься и даже выдавливаешь из себя улыбку. - В общем, тут бесполезно бороться и обижаться. Просто лети уже сюда и разберись со всем, герой!  
Все, включая Стэна, какое-то время молчат, когда ты заканчиваешь говорить. Ты же чувствуешь себя настолько растеряно, неловко и грустно, что не можешь смотреть ему в глаза. Но тебе приходится это сделать, когда он говорит:  
\- Знаешь, что я подумал? Ну, на хер, это всё.  
\- Что? – не понимаешь ты.  
\- Это ведь твоё приключение. И каким бы безвыходным оно ни казалось, уверен, ты сможешь разобраться с этим.  
Ты теряешь дар речи и смотришь на Стэна во все глаза. Он что, шутит? Или у тебя слуховые галлюцина… а нет – это у другого персонажа, не у тебя.   
\- Ты это серьёзно?  
\- Ага, - решительно кивает Стэн. – Попрошу инопланетян отправить меня обратно. Думаю, я всё-таки нужнее в другом месте. А здесь я могу положиться на тебя.   
К такому тебя жизнь не готовила. Ты даже не знаешь, что теперь тебе делать со всей этой ответственностью. Ведь, признаться честно, ты и впрямь ждала на подсознательном уровне, что Стэн свалится откуда-то с небес и спасёт положение, наплевав на все твои протесты. А тут… Ты настолько этого не ожидала, что внезапно не знаешь, что делать. И ты решаешь честно об этом сказать.  
\- Но, Стэн, ты уверен? – спрашиваешь ты дрогнувшим голосом. – Положение у нас тут и впрямь безвыходное. К нам в двери рвутся люди-крабы, и мы не знаем, как оторвать Сатану от просмотра «My little pony»...  
\- Венди.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты справишься, - говорит он. – Я верю в тебя!  
\- П-правда?  
\- Ага.  
\- Но ты же…  
\- Да, заставил тебя думать иначе, потому что был ревнивым депрессивным и совершенно невыносимым говнюком, - Стэн зажимает переносицу пальцами, говоря это, после чего вновь смотрит на тебя. – И дело не в том, что я не верил в тебя. Думаю, я не верил в самого себя. Из-за этой неуверенности, я, наверное, так выёживаюсь и влипаю в неприятности. Не знаю. С этим ещё надо будет разобраться. Но я точно не сомневаюсь в тебе. Ты справишься. Так что и ты должна поверить в себя сейчас и не сдаваться.   
Ты молчишь и совершенно не знаешь, куда деваться от этих нахлынувших эмоций. Твоё сердце тает от его слов, а глупая улыбка расползается по твоему лицу.  
\- Стэн, - произносишь ты с лёгким придыханием. – Спасибо. Я… постараюсь сделать всё возможное. Но и ты должен мне кое-что пообещать.  
\- А? – удивляется он. - Что именно?  
\- Побольше верить в себя! - отвечаешь ты. - Ведь на самом деле ты куда лучше, чем думаешь. Если ты веришь в меня, то поверь и в эти мои слова, хорошо? – ты улыбаешься ему. Стэн в ответ на это начинает стремительно краснеть, а потом стремительно зеленеть и... Ой-ёй!  
Сейчас тебя безмерно радует тот факт, что вас разделяет расстояние, и говорите вы по телефону, когда беднягу рвёт прямо на экран. Однако ты так счастлива отнюдь не поэтому.   
\- Боже, Стэн, фу! - смеёшься ты. – Чем ты там со своими инопланетянами «перекусывал»?  
\- Долгая история, потом расскажу, - вздыхает Стэн, вытирая рот. – Ладно, Венди, не буду больше отвлекать тебя от твоего приключения. Увидимся!  
И с этими словами он отключается. Ты отдаёшь Грегори его телефон обратно, и он берёт его с неким отвращением, будто боясь, что на него могла попасть стэнова рвота.  
Преисполненная решимостью, ты подходишь к Сатане и вновь заговариваешь с ним.  
\- Мистер Сатана, вам нужно вернуться. Вы не можете вечно убегать от своих проблем.   
\- Никуда я не убегаю, - бурчит Владыка Тьмы. – Я просто отдыхаю и смотрю мультики.   
\- Глянуть пару-тройку серий, чтобы поднять себе настроение ещё ладно. Но уходить с головой в это дело не стоит. Это ничего не решит, а сделает только хуже!  
\- Да что вы пристали? – злится он, подтягивая к себе ноги и сжимаясь в комок. – В моей жизни лишь тьма, одиночество и тоска. Это невыносимо!  
\- Понимаю…  
\- Нет, не понимаешь! – рявкает Сатана, подпаливая со злости окружающие его игрушки. – Ты милая девочка, живущая в мире живых. У тебя есть друзья и даже любимый мальчик. Меня же окружают лишь демоны-подхалимы, грешники и свита, состоящая из тех, кто готов вонзить тебе нож в спину! А что касается дел на личном фронте, то там настолько всё плохо, что хочется выть от тоски и испепелить самого себя!  
Пока он говорит, ты замечаешь, что снаружи стало подозрительно тихо. По какой-то причине люди-крабы прекратили бомбардировать дверь. Возможно это благодаря вмешательству инопланетян с их «анти-крабовым» устройством?  
Как бы то ни было, проблема с Владыкой Тьмы и «My little pony», всё также актуальна. Но ты, кажется, знаешь, как её можно решить.

ДЭМИАН

Ты Дэмиан Торн? А ты часом, не прихерел, жалкое ты ничтожество?  
Какие-то убогие смертные не должны даже думать сметь о том, чтобы быть тобой! Ведь ты сын Владыки Тьмы, Антихрист, Тёмный Мессия и Величайший Отсо… Да блин!  
Ну ладно! Ладно!  
Так уж и быть, ты не будешь «таким отсосом» и позволишь побыть своим слугой Пипом. Всё равно ты пока слишком занят испепелением неугодных, и лучше тебя не отвлекать, чтобы не войти в их число, попав под горячую руку. 

ПИП

Ты Филипп «Пип» Пиррип. И как же ты ненавидишь французов! Настолько, что одно лишь упоминание о них взывает ко всему тёмному и ужасному, что таится в твоей доброй и благородной душе. Госпо… то есть - Дьявол! Как же ты зол и как тебе хочется, чтобы Дэмиан поскорее вернулся!   
Если уж зашла речь об этом, то твой владыка что-то долго не возвращается. И тебе интересно, в порядке ли он? Он конечно, сын Сатаны и вообще могущественное создание ада, но сможет ли он в одиночку противостоять целой демонической армии и при этом не выдохнуться? Тебя терзают смутные сомнения и не только они. Давненько ты не испытывал подобных переживаний. Наверное, с тех пор, как жил в Южном Парке до того, как умер…   
Ты уже не знаешь, куда девать себя от волнения и злости. Спонсором второго, разумеется, является этот треклятый Крот! Если в присутствии Кенни и Моргана Фримана его ещё как-то можно было выносить, то теперь, когда вы остались одни и раскапывать вам больше нечего, вы занимаетесь тем, чем вам так давно хотелось – набиваете друг другу рожу!  
Хоть вы оба – бесплотные духи, удары у вас болезненные и даже оставляют какие-то следы. Видать, вы забыли, кто вы и где находитесь, в пылу яростной драки.  
И вспоминаете об этом лишь тогда, когда сверху обрушивается Дэмиан, эффектно приземляясь рядом с вами на одно колено и обсыпая вас разлетевшейся во все стороны землёй.  
\- Опа, - хмыкает Крот, - Супер’ гер’ойское пр’иземление. Вам колени не жалко, вашество?  
Ты в последний раз отвешиваешь оплеуху презренному французишке, получая от того ответный пинок вдогонку, и, наконец, бросаешься к своему ослабшему владыке.  
\- Дэми… то есть мой владыка, вы в порядке? – спрашиваешь ты, кладя ему руку на плечо, но тут же одёргиваешь, обжигаясь его аурой. – Ай! Нет, вы точно не в порядке! Вам надо отдохнуть и набраться сил! Сколько их там ещё?  
\- Ещё целая орда точно, - говорит Дэмиан, тяжело дыша и держась за грудь. – Но мне, правда, нужно восстановиться. Я поставил защитное поле, и мы пока в безопасности. Но надолго его не хватит.   
\- Мой влады…  
\- Просто Дэмиан, - одёргивает тебя он. – Давай забудем сейчас о формальностях. У меня уже голова от них болит.  
\- Ладно, Дэмиан, - послушно переключаешься ты. – Но что же нам делать? Надо как-то спасаться? Прятаться? Сдаваться?  
\- Ты закончил фонтанировать идиотскими идеями? – Дэмиан недовольно косится на тебя, и ты испуганно сглатываешь.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда внимай, - объявляет он. – Мы идём в мир живых.  
\- В мир живых? – не веря, переспрашиваешь ты. – Но как? Ведь без твоего отца…  
\- Я чувствую, как его кто-то призывает. И я могу ответить на этот зов и явиться вместо него, - объясняет Дэмиан. – Вы со мной?  
\- Конечно! – тут же отвечаешь ты.  
\- А у нас есть выбор’? – фыркает французишка, указывая взглядом вверх, где демоны яростно бьются о силовое поле, как мухи о стекло.   
Дэмиан делает сложные пасы руками, и вокруг вас появляется сатанинский круг. Он начинает гореть и светиться всё ярче и ярче, пока, наконец, не вспыхивает, и вы не оказываетесь в другом месте. И если честно, тебе оно кажется куда более мрачным чем то, откуда вы прибыли. А вы были в самой настоящей адской яме.  
Когда глаза привыкают к мраку данной комнаты, ты видишь одетых в чёрное джентльменов и одну единственную леди. Все смертельно бледные, с кругами под глазами и смотрят на вас с крайне скучающими и депрессивными лицами.   
\- Это ещё кто, блин? – спрашивает самый юный джентльмен детсадовского возраста.  
\- Мы, кажется, призывали Сатану, а появились «трое без каноэ и собаки», - говорит высокий кудрявый джентльмен, затягиваясь сигаретой.   
\- Парочка из них выглядит довольно готично, - замечает джентльмен с длинной окрашенной чёлкой. – Не считая французика.  
Не будь среди вас троих реального француза, ты бы мог принять это жутко возмутительное оскорбление на свой счёт и, кхм, обидеться. А так ты решаешь, что это относится не к тебе, что и спасает этому джентльмену жизнь.  
\- Нет, правда, вы кто, блин, такие? – спрашивает мрачная леди, стряхивая пепел со своего мундштука.   
\- За языком следите, смертные, я сын Сатаны! – объявляет Дэмиан. – Мой отец не смог явиться на вызов, так что именно я явился по ваши души!  
\- Ничоси, - хмыкает джентльмен с чёлкой, не выглядя при этом ни капли впечатлённым.  
\- Довольно пустых разговоров! – восклицает Дэмиан, возводя руки к потолку. – Немедленно отвечайте, зачем вам понадобилось заключать сделку с силами тьмы и какова ваша воля?  
Повисает тишина. Кудрявый джентльмен вальяжно выпускает струйку дыма.  
\- Да так. Хотели попробовать прикола ради, чтоб убить время в этом беспросветно унылом мире, полном безумия, боли и тупых конформистов, - невозмутимо говорит он. – Даже не думали, что получится.  
\- Что?! – возгорается от гнева и такого потрясения Дэмиан. – Прикола ради? Да как вы смеете?! Да я сын Владыки Тьмы, Антихрист, Тёмный Мессия и…  
\- Вот отсос… - хмуро комментирует это сидящий и едва заметный в углу мрачный джентльмен-гном, потягивая кофе из кружки размером почти с него.   
Пока твой владыка справляется со своим гневом, а призвавшие вас господа на это смотрят, ты предлагаешь не терять времени и посетить чью-то другую историю. А то, сдаётся тебе, это затянется надолго.


	13. Chapter 13

КАЙЛ

Ты Кайл Брофловски. И ты не готов к этому, но чувствуешь, что придётся. Таково твоё незавидное бремя быть вечно втянутым в картманские передряги и как-то пытаться спасти его, весь мир, а также себя любимого и не менее любимый мозг. Это твой крест, что ты вынужден влачить по жизни. За что тебе всё это? Ты что, самый рыжий? Ах, ну да. Почаще надо снимать шапку, чтобы не забывать это. Хотя один твой товарищ и так тебе всё время напоминает. Тот же самый товарищ, благодаря которому не видать тебе спокойной жизни…  
Ты всё ещё в клешнях людей крабов, и руки у тебя уже затекли вот так висеть. Но это ничто в сравнении с кучей других проблем, которые ты сейчас имеешь возможность наблюдать на многочисленных экранах. Глаза разбегаются!  
А Крылатый, сволочь такая, прямо наслаждается, глядя на твоё смятение. Краем зрения ты видишь, как самодовольно он ухмыляется. Но ты настолько зол, что не хочешь на него смотреть ни прямо, ни искоса, вообще никак.  
\- Видишь, Кайл? – привлекает он твоё внимание. – Бороться бесполезного. Когда президент выпустит боеголовки, начнётся полный армагедец, и моё могущество станет больше 9000! Тихихихи! Хм… Или здесь больше подойдёт «бугагага»? Хотя я не должен совсем выходить из своего привычного образа, верно? Иначе от старого меня вообще ничего не останется.  
\- Всё равно тебе не победить, - цедишь ты.  
\- А ты упрям, мне это нравится, - хмыкает он. – Не зря я выбрал тебя в качестве своего будущего противника.  
\- Я на полном серьёзе, говнюк!  
\- Ну, конечно-конечно. И что же ты сделаешь, а?  
\- Не я, а он.  
Этот твой ответ ненадолго сбивает его с толку, заставляя нахмуриться и растеряться.   
\- Он? О ком ты?– задаётся вопросом Крылатый, затем до него доходит, и мерзкая ухмылочка возвращается на его лицо. – Ааа, я понял! Ты про Стэна, да? Пф! Какой же ты наивный и глупый мальчик! Во-первых, он уже кинул тебя ради своей бабы. И да, я видел этот позорный эпизод. Понимаю, это трудно принять, - сам был в твоей шкуре – но чем скорее ты это сделаешь, тем лучше. А, во-вторых, даже если он по какой-то причине и передумает, у этого унылого хиппи всё равно ничего не получится. Перевес силы на моей стороне, и Стэн недостаточно хитроумен, чтобы обвести меня вокруг пальца. Так что без шансов!  
\- С чего ты взял, что я про Стэна? – спрашиваешь ты.  
\- Не про Стэна? – недоумённо выгибает бровь Крылатый. – Есть кто-то ещё, кто, по-твоему, сможет меня уделать? Кто же это?  
Ты, наконец, смотришь ему прямо в глаза, чтобы с хитрожопой усмешкой произнести лишь два слова:  
\- Эрик Картман. 

ТВИК

Ты Твик Твик. И давай сразу пропустим ту часть про стресс, который ты «не выдержишь!», и перейдём к делу. В этой истории ещё столько событий на очереди, а россказни про твой стресс задолбали, наверное, даже тебя.  
Короче - ты в ловушке! А всё из-за твоей глупости и наивности полагать, что твой визит в комнату Крейга останется незамеченным, когда везде по дому развешаны камеры.   
Папа Крейга загнал тебя в угол. Буквально. В страхе ты как раз вжался дрожащим нервным комочком в пространство между стеной и тумбочкой, глядя на него снизу вверх.   
\- Когда ты уже оставишь моего сына в покое? – грозно спрашивает он тебя. – То, что я принял ориентацию Крейга, ещё не значит, что я приму тебя, пацан! Особенно, когда твой отец такой говнюк! Мало того, что он хотел сделать из моего Крейга Кевина Спейси, так ещё всерьёз думает, что сила радуги Рэнбоуспаркл может превзойти силу земли Эпплдэш! Он что, задницей смотрел шестнадцатый эпизод пятого сезона? Не видел то интервью создателей на Пони-Конвенте 2017? И не читал твит того парня, что разносит аниматорам кофе?!  
\- Я н-не знаю, с-сэр! – выдавливаешь из себя ты, испуганно прижимая к груди Полосатика.  
\- Конечно, не знаешь! Что ты вообще можешь знать?! – рявкает он. – Такой, как ты не подходит Крейгу! Разве до тебя не доходит? Взгляни на себя – весь дёрганный, ненормальный, неуверенный в себе, да ещё и с именем, похожим на фамилию! И разве ты не видишь, как ему хорошо с тем мальчиком? Или ты не смотрел передачу? На, тогда, смотри!  
С этими словами папа Крейга тычет тебе в лицо смартфон, на экране которого ты видишь Крейга, убегающего от людей-крабов вместе с тем мальчиком. И их сцепленные руки…  
\- Бесполезно лезть к нему, понятно? У Крейга теперь новый парень, а ты - третий лишний и пятое колесо! – говорит он, убирая телефон и присаживаясь напротив тебя. – Если у тебя есть хоть капля собственного достоинства и здравого смысла, ты отступишь.  
Ты слушаешь его с опущенной головой и дрожишь. Но уже не от страха. Внутри тебя что-то кипит, бурлит, дымится и, кажется, тебя окончательно накрывает, когда ты стискиваешь зубы и произносишь:  
\- Не отступлю…   
\- Что-что? – переспрашивает тебя папа Крейга.  
\- Не отступлю! – громче и решительней повторяешь ты, вскакивая на ноги. – Я не тот, что прежде. Я знаю, что я способен на большее. И даже если это бесполезно, отступать я не собираюсь!  
\- К чему это упрямство? Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это жалко выглядит? – спрашивает он, закатывая глаза, выражая степень своего разочарования в тебе. - В любом случае, я никуда тебя отсюда не выпущу и не позволю тебе увидеться с Крейгом! Да он и сам не больно таки тебя ждёт, если ты не заметил.  
\- Всё равно мне нужно с ним поговорить, мистер Такер, - твёрдо говоришь ты. – И сделаю это несмотря ни на что.  
\- Мда, смотрю, умом ты не блещешь, – фыркает он. – Ты будешь сидеть здесь, а я вызову сюда твоего придурка папашу, чтоб он тебя забрал!  
И в подтверждении нешуточности своего заявления, достаёт телефон и, судя по всему, ищет твоего папу в списке контактов. Пока он отвлекается, у тебя появляется возможность для манёвра. Ты лезешь в карман и достаёшь один из мешочков, подаренных гномом. Значит, один уменьшает, а другой… Главное не перепутать!  
\- Эй, что это ты задумал? – вопрошает мистер Такер. Правда, слишком поздно. Дело уже сделано, и осталось всего пара мгновений до…  
\- Это ещё что такое, чёрт побери?! – в ужасе вскрикивает он, падая на спину и быстро пятясь назад, когда видит, что ты натворил.  
Да ты сам хватаешься за голову и вскрикиваешь, в шоке от достигнутого эффекта. А ещё тебя очень волнует, сможет ли Полосатик пролезть в дверь, когда стал вот такого вот размера? Конечно, он не такой гигантский, как те свинки, что однажды атаковали ваш тихий горный городок, но всё равно впечатляет. И всё же выдержит ли дверной проём морскую свинку размером с бегемота?  
После недолгих раздумий решаешь проверить это на практике, вскарабкиваясь ему на шею и давая команду бежать. Однако он тебя не слушается – лишь упрямо дёргает носом и зажевывает крейгово одеяло. Но ты был готов к подобному повороту, поэтому повесил у него перед носом заготовленную морковку на удочке.  
Мистер Такер в безмолвном ужасе прижимается к стене, когда ты верхом на Полосатике ломаешь таки оказавшийся недостаточно широким дверной проём. Огромная морская свинка под твоим управлением выскакивает на лестницу, ломая поручни, сбивая висящие на стене семейные фотографии и оставляя вмятины на ступенях, и мчится прямо на выход, снося при этом дверь и пару-тройку встретившихся на пути мексо-крабов.   
Оказавшись на улице, где больший простор, твой скакун на полном ходу разносит стоящее на улице оборудование, давит нескольких людей-крабов и сминает в гармошку чью-то машину. После чего, наконец, выскакивает на дорогу и несётся дальше.   
Хорошо, что мистер Такер не так давно показал тебе трансляцию этой идиотской передачи. Благодаря этому ты знаешь, где искать Крейга.


	14. Chapter 14

ГЕНРИЕТТА

Ты Генриетта Биггл. И что-то у тебя снова всё не слава богу. Впрочем, как всегда, потому что жизнь – боль.   
Ты даже не знаешь, с чего начать перечисление своих напастей. Возможно с того, что твоя мать – тупая конформистская сука, а твой отец – тупой безвольный алкаш? Или с того, что твой тупой раздражающий брат оказался пришельцем с другой планеты и суперменом на минималках? Ну, хоть он тебе неродной, и то приятно. Ложка мёда в бочке дёгтя твоего незавидного существования.  
В общем, всё это и куча других обстоятельств, вроде ненавистной школы и тупых конформистов, вгоняют тебя в беспросветное уныние. А сегодня вы с друзьями даже Сатану нормально призвать не смогли – вместо него появились трое каких-то пацанов, один из которых оказался Антихристом. Звучало бы круто, не окажись последний таким отсосом…  
И мало того, что они явились по ваши души, так ещё начали нести какую-то дичь насчёт пропажи Сатаны и грядущего апокалипсиса виной которому какое-то реалити-шоу и мультики про пони.  
Вы, конечно, ничего не имеете против конца света. Наоборот – ждёте, как манны небесной и единственного средства избавления от мучительно унылой повседневности. Но чтобы это случилось из-за какого-то конформистского шоу и девчачьей передачи про цветных лошадок? Только через ваши хладные, как твоя тоска, трупы вы допустите такой вот «неготичный» апокалипсис! В сравнении с этим, помочь отсосному сыну Сатаны спасти своего отца и весь мир звучит более готично.   
Придя к данному выводу, вы немедля отправляетесь в путь. Вы это: ваша компания готов, к которым не так давно присоединился гном-гот с готичным прозвищем «Мрачный Пигмей»; сын Владыки Тьмы, Антихрист, Тёмный Мессия и Величайший Отсос по имени Дэмиан; некогда проживавший и умерший в Южном Парке французик по прозвищу «Пип», которого вы не помните и не собираетесь запоминать; и, наконец, вполне такой крутой и готичный пацан по имени Кристоф и относительно готичному прозвищу «Крот».  
Чтобы эта троица смогла покинуть сатанинский круг, нужно было продать душу за какое-то желание. На это дело вызвался ваш новоприобретённый товарищ Мрачный Пигмей, вызвав у вас респект и уважуху. Сначала он хотел потребовать сотню готичных трусов-стринг, но тут же одумался, понимая, насколько это потребительское и конформистское желание, и попросил просто пачку сигарет и ещё кофе, чёрного как его душа.   
Покончив со всеми ритуалами и прочими приготовлениями, вы выходите на улицу. И что же вы видите? Лютый звездец – вот что. У тебя тут двор, полный людей-крабов, какие-то пацаны, которых они окружили и снимают на видеокамеры, а также твоя мрачная исстрадавшаяся душа, которая с ходу начинает их ненавидеть и желать, чтобы они все сгинули.   
Неожиданно ты узнаёшь одного из пацанов - того, что в синей шапке с жёлтым помпоном, - с которым вы не раз сидели возле кабинета психолога, ожидая очередной унылой лекции по поведению. Именно у него ты на повышенных тонах интересуешься, какого рожна они притащились сюда с этими морепродуктами? И добавляешь, чтобы шли с ними на хрен на дно океана к Спанч Бобу или ещё куда. Пацан в синей шапке с жёлтым помпоном говорит, что если вы решили, что это они их привели, то вам депрессия проела плешь в мозгах, и подкрепляет заявление средним пальцем. А его нервно выглядящий товарищ добавляет «Мандавошки!». Не успеваешь ты возмутиться, как люди-крабы замечают вас, и часть из них, шипя и запевая «краааб-пипл», угрожающе двигается в вашу сторону.   
Вы смотрите на вашего Антихриста, ожидая от того демонстрации своих адово крутых сил. Но тот печально пожимает плечами и говорит, что ещё не до конца восстановился после эпичной битвы с демонической армией и пока не может вам помочь. Вы хором вздыхаете. Градус его отсосности только что пробил потолок…  
Ты уже говорила, что жизнь – боль?

КЕННИ

Ты Кенни Маккормик. И ты, наверное, никогда испытывал такой леденящий и отчаянный ужас.  
Этого просто не может быть. Нет. Ты не веришь. И не хочешь в это верить. Он же просто без сознания, верно? Или это ты без сознания и видишь страшный сон?   
Можно сколько угодно отрицать и обманывать себя, однако факт остаётся фактом: ты опоздал, и теперь Баттерс мёртв. Ты не можешь бесконечно отводить взгляд от его бездыханного тела и думать, что это неправда, как бы это ни было соблазнительно. Придётся принять это, парень, и как-то с этим жить. Жаль, что твоими бесконечными жизнями нельзя ни с кем поделиться, особенно сейчас, когда это так необходимо.  
Сейчас ты душа без тела, но всё же чувствуешь мандраж и тупую ноющую боль где-то в районе груди. Бедняга Баттерс - он не заслуживал такой участи. Почему это должен был быть он? А не ты, как обычно?  
Наконец, в твоей жизни появился тот, кто помнит о твоих смертях, и вот его не стало. Будто грёбанное провидение наказало его за это знание, которое, видать, неспроста не задерживается ни у кого голове. И теперь ты снова остался один на один со своим проклятьем без того, кто бы мог тебя понять. А также без того, кого ты возможно когда-нибудь смог бы назвать своим лучшим др… Так стоп! Не время жалеть себя и предаваться всей этой сопливой меланхолии!  
Ведь если подумать… Если очень хорошо так пораскинуть своими призрачными раскисшими на эмоциях мозгами, то возможно ещё не всё потеряно. И ты можешь кое-что попробовать. Всё равно терять уже нечего.  
Для начала тебе следует перестать уже быть призрачной тряпкой, а быть мужиком и не отводить взгляд от тела Баттерса, как монашка от чего-то постыдного. Ты за свою недолгую жизнь уже насмотрелся на трупы. И сам был трупом, если уж на то пошло.  
Справившись с собой, ты подлетаешь ближе к его телу и задумчиво потираешь руки. Идея то ничего такая, но, господи, за что браться-то? А хотя пофиг – разберёшься по ходу. С этими смелыми мыслями ты сосредотачиваешься и рыбкой ныряешь в тело, захватывая контроль.   
Конечно, медицинского образования у тебя никакого, да и по биологии знания средние. Однако отсутствие теории компенсируется практикой. Ну, правда, ты столько раз и столькими способами помирал, что примерно знаешь, как должно работать человеческое тело. Как-то раз тебе даже удалось немного пожить с печённой картошкой вместо сердца – так что недостатка практики у тебя точно нет.   
Насколько ты можешь судить по своему опыту и интуиции, жизнь из тела Баттерса ушла не так давно, и он ещё «тепленький». И раз он умер от недостатка кислорода, следовало шагать от этого.  
В первую очередь ты сосредотачиваешься на сердце и лёгких, пытаясь запустить их, будто машину ключом зажигания, вызывая нужные судороги и мышечные сокращения. Потихоньку. Дёрнул там, дёрнул здесь. Постепенно заставляешь сердце качать кровь, а также работать легкие, расправляя и сжимая. В какой-то момент тебе даже удаётся взять под контроль руку Баттерса и в нужный момент ударять ею по груди, делая тем самым что-то вроде массажа сердца. В общем, тебе трудно описать, что ты творишь – всё по наитию.   
Однако, в конце концов, у тебя получается. И всё начинает работать в автономном режиме, без твоего вмешательства. Виктор Франкенштейн в твоих мыслях радостно вопит «It’s alive! Alive!» и отплясывает чечётку. Однако пока рано радоваться и плясать (хоть и хочется). Тебе удалось реанимировать тело, однако душа уже успела отправиться в мир иной, и Баттерс сейчас в коме. Тебе надо срочно отправиться за ним туда, чтобы вернуть обратно, пока не поздно.   
Это, конечно, сложнее. Ты абсолютно не контролируешь то, куда попадаешь после своих смертей. Впрочем, раньше в этом не было особой необходимости. Но теперь она есть и возможно, если ты очень постараешься, у тебя всё получится.  
Сосредотачиваешься, аки медитирующий йог, пытаясь настроиться на нужный духовный уровень. Опять же – всё по наитию, и ты вообще без понятия, как назвать то, что ты хочешь уловить. Однако ты, кажется, ощущаешь нечто такое, что кажется тебе обнадёживающим. Ты хватаешься за это ощущение, надеясь, что не прогадал, когда в очередной раз исчезаешь из мира живых.

КРЕЙГ

Ты Крейг Такер. И давай уже пропустим ту часть, где ты в очередной раз задаёшься вопросом, за что тебе такому нормальному и классному вся эта какофония сумасшествия в твоей жизни? Да ты уже и сам от этого устал. Лучше давай рассмотрим, что там происходит вокруг тебя. Это куда продуктивнее и интереснее.  
Люди-крабы, от которых вам с Томасом не удалось убежать, окружили вас плотным кольцом, и наперебой твердят, что вам надо делать. И ещё, кажется, что-то про то, что по вкусу они, как крабы, но говорят как люди*. Наверное. Они так галдят, что разобрать трудно. Чуть поодаль группа детей-готов пытается отогнать их от себя, угрожая складными ножиками. Зачем они носят с собой эти ножики, тебя волнует не так сильно, как то, кто ещё затесался в компанию к этим ребятам.   
В первую очередь ты видишь самого настоящего, мать его, кальсонного гнома, который мало того, что, оказывается, существует, так ещё размахивает кружкой с зазубренными краями, будто разбушевавшийся пьяница «розочкой». Ещё в этой компании ты замечаешь странного пацана с лопатой, странного пацана в чёрном, который кажется знакомым, но ты не помнишь, откуда, и самое странное – ты видишь Пипа, который, по идее, должен быть мёртв, а не быть тут будто так и надо…   
Всё это в совокупности - такая дичь, что ты, кажется, теряешь чувство реальности и уже перестаёшь хоть что-то понимать в этой жизни, полной хаоса и бесконечного безумия. Но ты не можешь сойти с ума. Ты – возможно, самый адекватный персонаж здесь и предпочёл бы оставаться таковым.  
Однако твоё самообладание подвергается новому испытанию, когда внезапно на горизонте с пронзительным визгом возникает огромная морская свинка и мчится прямо к вам.   
Сначала ты думаешь, что это обман зрения, вызванный неверной перспективой. Однако сравнив размеры зверя с шириной дороги, а также с машинами, деревьями и домами, мимо которых он бежит, ты быстро понимаешь, что это не так.   
Но что самое удивительное - эта огромная морская свинка, которую ты, по идее, видишь впервые, кажется тебе очень знакомой… Так, погодите, а что это такое у него на спине?  
Всё-таки за первую парту тебя как-то посадили не только чтоб показать, повышенную политкорректность в отношении сексменьшиств, но и потому, что зрение твоё оставляет желать лучшего. Поэтому наездника ты рассматриваешь далеко не сразу. А когда ты с возмутительным опозданием понимаешь, кто это, твоё самообладание бьёт красную тревогу и готовится к эвакуации. И на время ты перестаёшь быть собой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песня людей крабов продолжается словами: "Tastes like crab, talks like people"


	15. Chapter 15

КАЙЛ

Ты Кайл Брофловски. И ты возвращаешь внимание к своей персоне ровно на том моменте, на котором её оставили. Когда ты высказал в рожу этому Крылатому то, что он, кажется, меньше всего ожидал от тебя услышать.   
Пока был этот перерыв, и ты тут зависал в злодейском логове и захвате людей-крабов, у тебя было время немного подумать о жизни. Ты окончательно решил, что хочешь уже вернуться домой и к нормальной повседневности, а не вот это вот всё. Тебе даже стало не так страшно увидеться с мамой. Пусть она тебе даст люлей и посадит под домашний арест. Зато ты наконец-то сможешь завернуться в одеялко в обнимку с учебником математики, где всё закономерно и логично, и точно почувствуешь себя лучше. Вообще ты успел соскучиться по родителям, по Айку и по логике. Особенно по логике… Но ладно, вернёмся к нашим событиям.   
Крылатый мог бы, конечно, снова поднять тебя на смех, но не делает этого. Потому что, наверное, видит по твоим глазам, что ты что-то задумал. И он прав.  
\- Эрик? – переспрашивает Крылатый, издавая нервный смешок. – Если ты не забыл, то я им сейчас и являюсь. Как, по-твоему, я должен помешать самому себе, а?  
\- Нет, придурок, ты не он, - говоришь ты.   
\- Ах, ну да, - кивает он. - Я ведь лучше!  
\- А вот и нет!   
\- Ого, как мы заговорили… - Крылатый подпирает подбородок рукой, наклонив голову и хитро поглядывая на тебя. – Всё-таки признаёшь свою к нему привязанность, а? Я аж засмущался.  
Ты раздражённо кряхтишь на это и закатываешь глаза. Но немного подумав и придя к некоему согласию с самим же собой (тем ещё упрямым поганцем), решаешь, наконец, сказать то, что давно уже должен был озвучить.   
\- Да, в чём-то и ты, и Стэн правы… - вздыхаешь ты. – Не знаю, как насчёт «привязанности», но должен признать, что наши противостояния с Картманом, как бы они меня не бесили, и сколько бы проблем ни вызывали, были… увлекательными. И да, пожалуй, мне не хватает всех этих приключений на задницу в последнее время. Однако мы взрослеем, меняемся и теперь должны думать о том, как наши поступки на что влияют, и отвечать за последствия. И возможно нам с Картманом пора уже построить другие отношения? У нас с ним и впрямь много общего, мы неплохо понимаем друг друга, и мы бы могли… Хотя фиг знает - время покажет. Но точно могу сказать одно – тебе не превзойти нашего Картмана. Стоит тебе расслабиться, и он нанесёт удар. А когда он это сделает, мало тебе не покажется!  
\- Ну-ну, конечно, - презрительно фыркает Крылатый. – Всё это конечно трогательно, но…  
\- Не верю, что он мог позволить тебе захватить своё тело. Да и вообще кому-либо. Это реально на него не похоже, - продолжаешь ты гнуть своё, - Кстати, ты ведь любишь всякие клише? Думаю, тебе это понравится… - и сделав загадочную паузу, резко повышаешь голос: - Эй, жиртрест! Слышишь меня? Я знаю, ты где-то там! Это вообще на тебя не похоже! Приди уже в себя!  
Крылатый с недоумением смотрит на тебя, потом куда-то вбок, и снова на тебя.  
\- А, я понял, - прищёлкивает он пальцами. – Хочешь дозваться до него и заставить вернуть контроль над телом? Зря стараешься! Ты не…  
\- Картман! – не слушая его, рявкаешь ты. – Кончай уже дрыхнуть, ленивая ты задница! Ты не можешь так просто сдаться!  
\- Да говорю же тебе, это бесполезно!  
\- Нет, правда, какого хрена ты позволяешь кому попало завладевать своим телом, я не понял? Ты что, твоя мамаша?   
Ты орёшь и дёргаешься так, что растерянные люди-крабы едва могут тебя удерживать в своих клешнях, и им приходится схватить тебя ещё и за ноги, чтоб ты не вырвался. Однако не только твоё буйное поведение заставляет их теряться, но также их босс, которого неожиданно будто пронзает разрядом тока. Крылатый сконфуженно мотает головой и в поисках опоры, хватается за спинку кресла, на котором свернулась клубком кошка.  
\- Довольно! Ничего у тебя не…  
Но ты не реагируешь на его бормотание и продолжаешь.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты настолько жирный, что в тебе можно целое общежитие из неприкаянных душ устроить, но с какой стати ты вдруг делишься чем-то, что принадлежит тебе? Делиться - это не про тебя!  
Крылатому вновь становится нехорошо от твоих слов, и он, не удерживаясь на ногах, валится вместе со своим долбанным креслом и взвизгнувшей кошкой на пол.   
\- Этого… не может быть… - сдавленно произносит он, стоя на четвереньках и судорожно подёргиваясь.   
\- Что это за внезапное проявление щедрости вообще? – неумолимо продолжаешь ты. - Или ты и впрямь, как твоя мамка, решил разбазаривать своё тело направо и налево? Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, чувак!  
От твоих слов Крылатый падает на спину, будто опоссум, что с испугу притворился мёртвым, и начинает неистово колбаситься, издавая неведомые звуки. Едва справляясь с собой, он перекатывается на живот и выдавливает из себя:  
\- Себастьян… Останови его! Авявявабырвалг! – снова разражается он странными воплями, после чего говорит: - Нет, фу, плохой Себастьян! Не трогай его! Абырбырдрындрын! Ну чего ты встал?! Заткни его, кому сказал! Авявявявявя! Стоять, кому сказал! Абывалглаврыб!   
Мексиканец в форме дворецкого то порывается исполнить приказ, то застывает на месте, не понимая, чего от него хотят. Он видит, что с боссом что-то не так, но не может разобраться, к какому из голосов нужно прислушаться.   
\- Уйди из моей головы! С тобой покончено! Арамзамзамгулигули! Нет, это с тобой покончено! Верни моё тело, крылатый говнюк! Гулигулиарамзамзам! Нет! Ни за что! Ты жалок! Ты утратил свой авторитет! Себастьян, заткни этого жида! Арафикарафикгулигули! Нет, Себастьян, не затыкай этого жида! И не утратил я авторитет, я всё также щикарен! А ты, пшёл вон!  
Пока люди-крабы стоят и не вдупляют в происходящее, ты решаешь помочь Картману в его нелёгкой борьбе единственным известным тебе способом.  
\- Борись, Картман! – кричишь ты. – Заставь его уважать твою власть! Сделай это!  
\- Бесполезно, глупцы! – яростно пыхтит Крылатый, и тут же прерывается: - Авявявявя! УВАЖАЙ!   
\- Ты сможешь, жирная ты задница! Врежь ему по яйцам!  
\- Абырбыр! Нет! Прочь! Прооочь! Абырбырвалг! МОЮ В..! Арамзамзам!   
\- Да, так держать! – радостно вопишь ты. – Свою что? Скажи это!  
\- Неееет! Арамзамзам! - Крылатый корчится, изо всех сил пытается удержать контроль, но… - МОЮ ВЛАААСТЬ, СУКААААААААААА!  
Ты вместе с людьми-крабами наблюдаешь, как он вытворяет пляску Витта, похожую на ту, что ты видел в исполнении того захваченного Кенни мексо-краба. Только ты бы назвал это «брейк-дансом Витта», так как происходит она на полу. Внезапно из его рта вылетает что-то светящееся, и он теряет сознание.   
В комнате повисает настолько звенящая тишина, что ты слышишь гудение мониторов и даже то, как вылизывает себе задницу сидящая на приборной панели кошка. Это становится невыносимым, и ты решаешь заставить шевелиться свой плохо слушающийся язык.  
\- Картман?  
То ли от того, что ты его позвал, то ли потому что пора, он вздрагивает и приоткрывает глаза. Моргнув пару раз, с кряхтением перекатывается на бок, приподнимаясь на руках и глядя в пол.  
\- Да, - отвечает он, тяжело дыша.  
\- Который из них? – решаешь уточнить ты.   
\- Тот, которого вы заслуживаете.  
Вот же блин… Ты закатываешь глаза.  
\- Ты хоть сам понимаешь, как это тупо звучит, жиртрест?  
\- Нет, это звучит крЮто. Заткнись.  
\- С возвращением, тупая ты задница, - улыбаешься ты.  
\- Хлебало завали, тупой ты жид, - улыбается он тебе в ответ.

КЕННИ

Ты Кенни Маккормик. Ты видишь свет в конце тоннеля и летишь к нему, как мотылёк на огонь. Хотя лучше, наверное, не проводить подобную аналогию. Звучит жутковато.   
В любом случае, ты оказался в одном из многочисленных вариантов перехода в мир иной. В том, который безобиден, но скучноват - сказал бы ты, если б кто спросил твоё мнение.  
Усилием воли ты заставляешь себя ускориться, но не слишком сильно, чтобы не проглядеть Баттерса, который должен быть где-то здесь по идее. Господи, только не говорите, что ты всё-таки не туда попал. Должен же быть предел у твоего невезения?  
Уже у самой грани, отделяющей мир иной, ты его и находишь. Баттерс завис прямо у самой кромки, зачарованно уставившись на излучаемый ею свет. Ты издаёшь ликующий вопль и устремляешься прямо к нему.  
\- Баттерс! – зовёшь ты, зависнув за его спиной. – Баттерс, ты меня слышишь? Я пришёл за тобой! И это… прости, что так поздно, и что тебе пришлось умереть по моей вине…  
\- Привет, Кенни, - отрешённо произносит он, не оборачиваясь. – Ты не должен извиняться. Ведь это из-за того, что я не забыл про твою смерть, ты не смог воскреснуть и выполнить обещание.  
\- Что? Ты и об этом знаешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Ого, - присвистываешь ты. – Ладно, потом это обсудим. Нам нужно возвращаться.   
\- Зачем?  
\- А? – тупо переспрашиваешь ты, и не дожидаясь ответа, говоришь: – Слушай, я ввёл твоё тело в состоянии комы, но без души оно долго не протянет. Нужно торопиться!  
\- Спасибо, Кенни, но я думаю, что должен остаться, - говорит Баттерс.  
\- В смысле?  
\- В прямом. Я не хочу возвращаться.   
Слова застревают у тебя в твоём призрачном горле от шока. Нет, здесь явно что-то не так. Чтоб такой жизнерадостный мальчик, как он, вот так отказывался от жизни? Да кто угодно, только не он.  
Пока ты потрясённо молчишь, Баттерс решает объясниться.  
\- Когда я умер и увидел этот свет, мне многое стало ясно и понятно. Я нашёл ответы на все вопросы. И если вернусь обратно, то всё забуду, - он ненадолго замолкает, прежде чем добавить: – Про твоё бессмертие тоже…  
\- Эм, ну да, - наконец неловко выдавливаешь ты. – Конечно, это полный отстой. Но так уж сложилось, что я должен выпиливаться так, чтоб никто этого не запоминал. И тебе всё-таки придётся забыть всё, чтоб я воскрес.  
\- Зачем? – снова спрашивает он.   
\- Эээм, потому что я жить хочу, чувак? – совсем теряешься ты.   
\- Я всегда считал тебя честным, Кенни. В принципе, ты такой и есть. Оттого удивительно, как ты можешь обманывать самого себя, - говорит Баттерс, вновь лишая тебя дара речи. – Признайся честно, тебя уже тошнит от такого существования. Вот так всё время умирать и воскресать. Это ведь больно. И не только физически. Больно ощущать себя одиноким, когда никого не волнует твоя смерть, и про тебя забывают снова и снова.  
Ты молчишь. Эти слова, такие жёсткие и правдивые, не могли не найти отклик в твоей душе. Баттерс через этот свет будто разглядывает тебя под микроскопом и увиливать бесполезно. Но как бы то ни было, сейчас это не так важно как то, для чего ты сюда пришёл. Нужно вернуть Баттерса любой ценой. Для этого вам, кажется, предстоит серьёзно поговорить. И да, тебе придётся быть максимально открытым.  
Оглянувшись вокруг и, наконец, решившись, ты снимаешь с себя капюшон.  
\- Слушай, - начинаешь говорить ты. – Врать не буду – такая «жизнь» меня достала. Но я привык. Как-то раз я пытался уйти навсегда, но в итоге всё равно вернулся, и не жалею об этом. В любом случае, ты не должен из-за этого париться настолько, чтоб уходить в мир иной. Ты нужен в мире живых.  
\- Да, конечно, нужен, - отвечает он с такими странными горькими и непривычными нотками сарказма в своём голосе, что тебя аж пробирает. - Нужен, когда необходим козёл отпущения, или когда кому-то вновь надо попользоваться моей безотказностью. Ведь я же такой наивный и добрый дурачок. Это же так удобно. А главное, как смешно! Честно, я устал от этого. Устал от родителей, которые наказывают меня за любую мелочь. Устал от друзей, которые так себя называют, а на самом деле мучают и гадят в душу. И устал оставаться оптимистом, закрывая на всё глаза. Этот свет показал мне истину. Моя жизнь – это лишь жестокая шутка. И оглядываясь назад на эту свою жизнь, я не понимаю, почему всё это терплю? Не лучше ли просто уйти и покончить с этим?  
\- …

ТВИК

Ты Твик Твик. И на место событий ты прибываешь с таким размахом и помпой, что ни одной королевской особе за всю историю не снилось. В кошмарах.  
Да ты и сам, весь такой отчаянный и свирепый, сейчас являешься самым настоящим воплощением кошмара для всех окружающих. Ты – ужас, летящий верхом на огромной морской свинке!   
Своим эффектным появлением ты прерываешь то, что бы тут ни происходило. И все смотрят на вас с Полосатиком в потрясённом молчании, кажется, вообще забыв, чем они там занимались по жизни до того, как вас увидели.   
Лихо спрыгивая со спины своего скакуна, ты приземляешься в снег и, потрясая победно вздёрнутым кулаком, кричишь ему вслед:  
\- Вперёд, малыш, в атаку!   
Полосатик, не сбавляя ходу, врезается в толпу опешивших людей-крабов и начинает неистово топтать их и разбрасывать в стороны.  
\- Да! – глядя на это, радостно восклицаешь ты. – Умничка! Папа гордится тобой!  
Нет, правда, ты настолько доволен своим мальчиком, что на глазах выступают гордые отеческие слёзы, которые ты быстро вытираешь рукавом. Сейчас не время рассиживать на снежной куче и восторгаться успехами Полосатика. Ты не за этим сюда пришёл.   
Ты вскакиваешь на ноги, сжимаешь кулаки и направляешься прямо к Крейгу. Он вместе с тем пацаном так и стоит среди толпы в панике мечущихся людей-крабов. И оба смотрят на тебя с отвисшими челюстями, когда ты решительно топаешь в их сторону.   
\- Ты! – вопишь ты с ходу, едва ли не задыхаясь от нахлынувших эмоций.   
В суматохе на тебя несутся два человека-краба. Спасаясь от «пушистой угрозы», они, кажется, не замечают тебя и вот-вот снесут со своего пути. Впрочем, ты настолько не в себе от злости, что они тоже не удостаиваются твоего внимания, и ты просто отбрасываешь их от себя, как не фиг делать.   
Лица Крейга и того пацана вытягиваются ещё больше, когда членистоногие тушки шлёпаются где-то позади тебя, а ты, наконец, оказываешься рядом с ними и теперь можешь высказаться.  
\- Ты! – да, повторяешься, но ведь надо же продолжить мысль. – Скотина! Изменник! Аргх! И на тебя бы я потратил лучшие годы своей жизни!  
\- Эм… - только и может выдать Крейг, самообладание которого получило урон, несовместимый с жизнью. Но он всё-таки не был бы Крейгом Такером, если бы не сумел в итоге взять себя в руки и, как ни в чём не бывало, не сказать: - Ну, во-первых, привет.  
\- Аргх, привет! – истерично отзываешься ты. - Это всё, что ты можешь сказать?!   
\- Твик ##### успокойся.  
\- Нет!   
\- Что нет?  
\- Не успокоюсь! Аргх! – орёшь ты. – У меня сил больше нет быть «спокойным»! Я не могу вынести всего этого! Какого хера, Крейг? Что это за пацан?!  
Ты обличительно указываешь на дрожащего паренька, который кричит тебе «Говна кусок!». Крейг заслоняет его, прежде, чем ты решаешь подойти и вмазать поганцу за незаслуженное обзывательство, и спокойно говорит:  
\- Его зовут Томас. У него синдром Туретта, и он выкрикивает ругательства, сам того не желая. Так что не надо пытаться его убить. И смотреть так на него тоже не надо - ты его пугаешь. Давай ты переведёшь дыхание, и мы всё обсудим без криков и истерик.  
\- Нет!  
\- Твик…  
\- Мне нужны объяснения! Немедленно! – требуешь ты, тыча в него пальцем. – Что между тобой и этим Томасом?!  
\- Я не буду ничего объяснять, пока ты так орёшь и не можешь мыслить здраво, - Крейг упрямо скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Что?!  
\- Твик ##### послушай…  
\- Аргх! – взвываешь ты, хватаясь за волосы, когда вновь слышишь грёбанную галлюцинацию.  
\- Вот видишь, ты в таком состоянии, даже слушать не можешь, - заключает он.  
\- Нет, не в этом дело!  
\- ##### глубокий вдох.  
\- Аргх, не могу! – ты зажмуриваешься, пытаясь вспомнить, как там правильно дышать то.  
\- Твик, сосредоточься.  
\- Нгх! – сдавленно издаёшь ты, чувствуя, что сейчас задохнёшься от ярости.  
\- Солнышко уже село…  
\- Ч-что?  
Последняя фраза настолько выше твоего понимания, что ты вынужден приостановить истерику, чтобы переспросить. Кажется, это было в каком-то фильме. Правда, сейчас у тебя такой стресс, что ты не можешь собраться и вспомнить в каком.  
\- Чшшш, дыши спокойно, - Крейг поднимает руки в успокаивающем жесте. – Вот так, солнышко село…  
\- Д-да что ты несё…  
\- Село уже солнышко…  
\- Какое ещё нахрен солнышко? – ты сбит с толку до такой степени, что твой голос становится надломленным и едва слышным.  
\- Вооот, уже лучше, - одобряет Крейг. – Солнышко село…  
Конечно, ты без понятия, что за странную мантру про солнышко тут вливают в твои несчастные уши, но это работает. Просто сама ситуация становится до того идиотской и нелепой, что невероятным образом заставляет тебя остыть.   
Уровень твоего адреналина постепенно падает, и ты чувствуешь себя всё более опустошённым и жалким. Если до этого ты был готов свернуть горы, брать в заложники гномов, противостоять папе Крейга, седлать огромную морскую свинку, голыми руками раскидывать людей-крабов и вообще рвать и метать, то сейчас тебе лишь невероятными усилиями удаётся сдержаться от того, чтобы позорно разреветься.   
Только сейчас замечаешь, какая вокруг вас повисла тишина. Краем зрения, видишь, что уставший от беготни Полосатик улёгся на покрытой снегом лужайке недалеко от вас и жуёт куст, а уцелевшие после его буйства люди-крабы не решаются к вам подойти, боясь его спровоцировать, и молча наблюдают вашу перебранку на расстоянии. Также ваши разборки заинтересовали детей-готов, того гнома и ещё каких-то ребят. Но все эти зрители сейчас не так сильно тебя волнуют, как та буря, что бушует внутри.  
Ты молчишь довольно долго. Настолько, что даже терпеливый Крейг не выдерживает и интересуется, в порядке ли ты. Сжимая кулаки и собирая жалкие остатки былой решимости и злости, ты отвечаешь:  
\- Нет, я не в порядке! Я просто не могу быть «в порядке», Крейг! Ты сказал мне, что со всем разберёшься и не будешь делать того, что тебе не хочется. И что я вижу? Как ты весь день бегаешь за ручку с этим Томасом с синдромом Туретта? Твою ж медь, Крейг! Сначала был Майкл, теперь вот этот вот?! Сколько можно издеваться надо… - ты невольно осекаешься, замечая, как меняется выражение лица Крейга, и заканчиваешь предложение нервным писком: - …мной?  
Он смотрит на тебя и шумно сопит, сжимая губы в нитку и всеми силами стараясь сохранить самообладание. Ты испуганно сглатываешь, предчувствуя, что это не сулит ничего хорошего. И не ошибаешься.  
\- Что?! – взрывается Крейг таким страшным воплем, что Томас испуганно шарахается в сторону, а ты назад. – Да кто, блять, такой этот Майкл? ##### мой ты совсем ебанулся?! Ты выдумал его тогда, когда мы разыгрывали ссору! Забыл?! Нет, и не было никакого грёбанного Майкла! Это ты издеваешься, а не…  
\- Вообще-то меня зовут Майкл, - неожиданно откликается один из мальчиков-готов – тот, что кудрявый, - Чё надо то?  
Ты в замешательстве смотришь на него и на Крейга. Снова на него и снова на Крейга. И так делаешь ещё несколько раз.   
Крейг тоже в шоке смотрит на этого Майкла, затем переводит взгляд на тебя.  
\- Ты это, блин, серьёзно? – спрашивает он голосом в конец обречённого и отчаявшегося человека, которым обычно произносят «лучше убейте меня».  
Пару раз нервно дёрнув глазом, ты мотаешь головой.  
\- Да не, - тихо произносишь ты. – Это было бы совсем… тупо.  
На этом твои силы полностью иссякают, и у тебя больше нет желания скандалить. Ты так устал. Тебе просто хочется ясности. Чтобы тебе точно дали понять, что всё кончено. Пусть будет ужасно грустно и даже больно, но ты хотя бы сможешь двигаться дальше, а не вытворять всякие безумства и топтать остатки своего самоуважения в надежде на что-то.  
\- Твик? – окликает тебя Крейг, когда ты вновь затихаешь.  
\- Я так больше не могу… - жалобно стонешь ты, смотря вверх и часто моргая, в попытке сдержать жгущие глаза слёзы. – Всё это сводит меня с ума! Мало мне было этих сраных слуховых галлюцинаций, так ещё предки взбесились… реалити-шоу… пони… и… и вот это вот всё! Это такой стресс! И с меня хватит! Это выше моих сил!  
\- Слуховых галлюцинаций?   
Крейг, зная об этом или нет, цепляется за самую неудобную для тебя тему, мастерски проигнорировав всё остальное. Ту самую тему, которую ты так тщательно скрывал, а сейчас невольно взболтнул на эмоциях. А, впрочем, плевать!  
\- Твик, приём? – зовёт он тебя, – Каких галлюцинаций? Ты мне ни о чём таком не говорил.   
\- Конечно, не говорил! – взрываешься ты. – Я не мог в таком признаться. Ты решил бы, что я совсем псих!  
Выпалив это, ты снова замолкаешь и держишься за пульсирующую от криков и переживаний голову. Крейг смотрит на тебя и молча ждёт более развёрнутых объяснений. От необходимости признаться и рассказать ему о том, что так долго тебя мучило, ты испытываешь такой стресс, что быть собой просто невыносимо. И ты прекращаешь.


	16. Chapter 16

КРЕЙГ

Ты снова Крейг Такер. И ты становишься им, чтобы разобраться во всём получше без лишних истерик и стрессов.   
Ты искренне не понимаешь, что за фигня творится с Твиком, но уверен, что осталось подождать совсем немного, и этот орешек, наконец, расколется. Ты знаешь, что ему молчать куда невыносимее, чем тебе ждать. Ты-то можешь так хоть целый день.   
И всё-таки интересно, что же такое должно будет заставить тебя думать, что он псих? А точнее - больший псих, чем уже есть? Ты ко многим его причудам уже привык. Что там может быть хуже? Из-за чего надо вот так впадать в истерику?  
Пока ты размышляешь, почти упускаешь момент, когда Твик начинает объясняться.  
\- Мой мозг играет со мной странные шутки, - говорит он, нервно заламывая руки. – Я слышу, как ты говоришь то, что, по идее, не можешь говорить. Кто угодно, но не ты! Это самое настоящее безумие!  
Ты недоумённо хмуришься.  
\- И что я говорю?  
\- Аргх, мне даже стыдно это повторять! – вопит он, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Это точно мои безумные выдумки! Потому что это не может быть правдой! Я не могу принимать желаемое за действительное!  
«Да, господи, что ж там такое?» - мысленно вопрошаешь ты, внешне сохраняя непроницаемое лицо и спокойствие.   
\- Это в-ведь так на тебя непохоже, - продолжает бубнить Твик в ладони. – Т-ты же не можешь звать меня «милым», «д-дорогим» и… аргх, «малышом»! А я именно это и слышу! Раз за разом! Представь себе, насколько я свихнулся! Аааргх!  
С надрывным воплем он опускается на корточки, утыкая красное лицо в колени и дрожа всем телом. Будто ожидая неминуемого авиаудара на свою белобрысую голову. А ты стоишь и чувствуешь ту степень шока, от которой, пожалуй, можно было бы впасть в кому. И тебе кажется, что именно в ней ты и пребываешь, когда не можешь двинуться и издать хоть звук в течение нескольких секунд. Хотя тебе и всем окружающим эти мгновения показались вечностью. Ты слышишь, как пацан в чёрном предлагает потыкать тебя палочкой, чтобы убедиться, не помер ли ты. Все остальные, включая людей-крабов, шикают на него. А ты приходишь в себя, чтобы показать всем им средний палец. Потом вспоминаешь о главном.  
Присаживаешься на корточки напротив Твика, подпирая голову рукой и вздыхая.  
\- Твик, всё хорошо, ты не псих. Ты просто дебил.  
\- Ась? – Твик резко вскидывает голову, смотря на тебя так, будто ты ему заявил, что он может не бояться конца света в духе фильма «Послезавтра», потому что вы скорее умрёте раньше, чем он начнётся. Как-то так он на тебя и смотрел, когда ты сказал ему это однажды.  
\- А я всё думал, чего ты каждый раз так вздрагиваешь, будто я в тебя паяльником тычу? – размышляешь ты вслух, глядя в небо над головой и на проплывающие по нему облака. – Вот в чём дело. Ясненько.  
\- Аргх! Да о чём ты вообще? – не выдерживает Твик, так и не понимая ничего. Ну, правда, что за дебил…  
\- Никакие это были не галлюцинации, балда. Я реально всё это говорил, - терпеливо объясняешь ты.   
\- С-серьёзно? – переспрашивает он, не веря тебе.  
\- Да, дорогой.   
\- Аргх! Ну вот опя..! Ой, то есть… Ого.  
\- Я так пытался показать свою привязанность или типа того, - говоришь ты. – Думал, что ты нервничаешь так от смущения, и даже находил это милым, а вот как оно обернулось… Если тебя это так напрягает, могу прекратить.  
\- Нет!   
\- Нет?   
\- Нет! – мотает он головой, хватая тебя за плечи. – Это такой стресс, но я тааак счастлив!   
\- Блин, Твик… - бурчишь ты, смутившись и неловко осматриваясь по сторонам, запоздало вспоминая, что вы тут не одни. – Давай закругляться. Люди смотрят. Да ещё и люди-крабы смотрят? Звездец какой-то…  
Твик с улыбкой прижимает ладони к покрасневшим щекам и ошеломлённо смотрит в одну точку.  
\- Господи-боже, я так испереживался из-за такой фигни! – говорит он, качая головой в знак порицания самого себя. – Но мне, правда, было трудно поверить, что такое возможно. Чтобы такой, как ты… такого, как меня… О, боже.  
В ответ на это ты фыркаешь и встаешь на ноги.  
\- Я уже давно говорил, что ты лучше, чем думаешь, - ты протягиваешь ему руку и помогаешь подняться тоже. – И ревновать тоже было глупо. Да, Томас, конечно, крут. Но именно ты чуть не надрал мне задницу в третьем классе, угрожал базукой Лукасу со Спилбергом, а сейчас явился ко мне на помощь верхом на морской свинке! - чтобы подчеркнуть масштаб крутости последнего, ты указываешь на это удивительное создание обеими руками в жесте «та-да!». – На огромной. Морской. Свинке. Я не знаю, что может быть круче. Малыш, если после этого ты не самый крутой пацан на свете, то кто ещё?  
\- Хер моржовый!  
Вы с Твиком недоумённо переглядываетесь, и одновременно смотрите на смущённого Томаса, который зажимает себе рот и бормочет «Извините». Обещание обещанием, но ты всё-таки не сдерживаешься - прыскаешь и начинаешь ржать, как гиена, на пару с Твиком. И внезапно Томас к вам присоединяется. Всё-таки даже ему пришлось признать, что это было уморительно.   
Однако вашему веселью не суждено продлиться долго. Вы слышите как вас зовут и видите ваших бешенных отцов, бегущих к вам с разных концов улицы. Следом за ними со всех сторон бегут ещё какие-то мужики разной степени адекватности и опьянения. Среди них особенно выделяется батя Стэна в костюме единорога, кричащий: «За Экверстию! За Муниспун! За коммунизм!».  
При виде этой сумасшедшей ватаги ужасаются даже люди-крабы. А ты понимаешь, что это и без того сумасшедшее приключение может стать ещё безумнее. Ты можешь лишь с надрывным вздохом закатить глаза, и ждать кульминации, центром которой тебе придётся стать.   
Лучше бы тебя инопланетяне похитили… 

КАРТМАН

Ты Эрик Теодор Картман. На этот раз - не жалкая пародия, а неповторимый оригинал. И нет, не как в тех мемах, а взаправду. Самую что ни на есть.   
У тебя выдалась та ещё неделька. Ты был не в себе. Буквально. Но теперь ты вернулся, и готов разобраться с этим крылатым засранцем, что посмел взять у тебя то, что принадлежит тебе. Да ещё без спросу! Хотя даже если б он и спросил, хренушки ты бы ему дал. Не для того твоя ягодка цвела.   
А ещё, как бы ты ни пытался отогнать эти мысли и отсрочить неизбежное, но ты должен признать, что именно Кайл вытянул тебя из этой жопы. И возможно тебе надо будет сказать ему «спасибо»? Ладно, ты ещё подумаешь об этом. Для начала ты решаешь приказать людям-крабам, которые пока что слушаются тебя, отпустить его и убраться с глаз твоих долой.   
Воспоминания о событиях, что случились, пока ты был под контролем Крылатого-Себя, у тебя довольно смутные. Но этой информации тебе в принципе достаточно для того, чтобы сообразить какой-нибудь план. И тебе следует с этим поторопиться, потому что чует твоя умудрённая опытом жопа, что это ещё не конец.  
В подтверждение своих предчувствий, ты видишь Крылатого-Я в своём прежнем обличии очаровательного, но злого, как чёрт, ангелочка. Он подлетает к тебе на своих крылышках, и вид у него такой, будто он вот-вот лопнет со злости. И сделает это с размахом термоядерной бомбы «Кузькина мать».   
\- Думаешь, что победил меня, Эрик? – вопрошает он. – А вот нет! Ни хрена, ни хренка, ни хренища!  
\- Что за? – удивляется Кайл, глядя на того во все глаза. – Это вот он и есть?  
\- О, ты его/меня видишь? – удивляетесь вы с Крылатым-Я хором, после чего обмениваетесь злобными взглядами: – Эй! Не повторяй за мной, козёл!  
\- Должно быть, моё могущество возросло достаточно, чтобы я мог существовать и без твоего дурацкого, но всё же прекрасного тела… - вдумчиво говорит Крылатый-Я, глядя на свои крохотные ладошки.   
\- Эм, спасибо? – хмыкаешь ты.   
\- Я тебя умоляю… - закатывает глаза тупой жид, ничего не смыслящий в мужской красоте.   
\- Так и есть! – восклицает Крылатый-Я, сжимая кулачки. – Я теперь настолько силён и крЮт, что мне не требуется физическая оболочка! Я могу стереть в пыль и вас, и весь грёбанный город!  
\- И как же ты это сделаешь? – спрашивает его Кайл. – Ну, допустим, ты стал видимым. Но ты так и остался крохотным жалким купидоном размером с мячик. О каком могуществе ты там толкуешь?  
\- Сейчас увидите… - молвит Крылатый-Я, недобро так ухмыляясь.   
Ты невольно делаешь шаг назад, прекрасно зная, что может означать такая вот улыбочка. Сам не раз видал её в собственном отражении в те самые моменты, когда ты вот-вот готов отчебучить что-нибудь этакое, обычно сопровождающееся разрушениями и человеческими жертвами. Кайл, кажется, тоже узнаёт этот твой оскал, и его передёргивает.  
\- Зря ты это спросил, чувак. – делишься ты с ним своим мнением. Он, не отрывая взгляд от вашего противника, согласно кивает.  
Крылатый-Я начинает гоготать, как типичный мультяшный злодей, разведя в стороны руки и глядя куда-то вверх, где, видать, находится самая смешная вещь на свете. А ещё вы замечаете, что он начинает увеличиваться в размерах и во что-то трансформироваться. Он становится размером с тебя, а крылья его сбрасывают перья, чернеют и становятся кожистыми, как у птеродактиля. Когда он становится вдвое больше этого, на его голове вырастают рога, а из-за спины появляется заострённый хвост. Не преставая хохотать до слёз, - видать, превращаться вот так очень щекотно - берёт в руки трезубец, в который трансформируются его лук с колчаном, и смотрит на вас страшными жёлтыми глазами, продолжая и продолжая расти.   
Глядя на это, ты невольно вскрикиваешь от ужаса и испуганно жмёшься к Кайлу. А он даже не пытается тебя отпихнуть, с отвисшей челюстью смотря на чудовище перед вами, которое заняло своими всё растущими габаритами уже полкомнаты. В какой-то момент он давит своей огромной задницей приборную панель с мониторами и заставляет трещать стены, пол, и потолок, в которые уже едва втискивался.  
\- Бежим! – вопишь ты и тащишь впавшего в ступор Кайла к выходу, пока вас тут не раздавило на хрен.  
Когда вы сбегаете вниз по лестнице, уже весь дом ходит ходуном и рушится. Внизу в панике мечутся мексо-крабы, не зная, что лучше – немедленно бежать на улицу или сначала прихватить с собой что-то из оборудования. И ты не можешь их винить – оно ведь недешёвое такое. Ты сам, когда оказываешься в дверях (уже чем-то или кем-то разрушенных), отчаянно тянешься за одной из оставленных камер, но Кайл кричит на тебя и вытягивает за руку наружу. И успевает как раз вовремя перед тем, как второй этаж с грохотом обваливается на первый, а весь дом превращается в бесформенную груду бетона, черепицы и прочего стройматериала.   
На обломках, оставшихся от дома Крейга, возвышается гигантский Крылатый... а точнее уже -Чертяка-Я и продолжает гоготать так, будто у него там по невидимому наушнику транслируется какой-то ну очень уморительный стенд-ап в режиме нон-стоп. Тебе даже захотелось тоже это послушать.  
Наконец отсмеявшись, Чертяка-Я замечает вас, и его глаза злобно сощуриваются. Он расправляет крылья, готовясь взлететь. Однако они выросли недостаточно большими, чтобы суметь поднять такую махину в воздух. Так что плюнув на эти попытки, он движется к вам так - разгребая обломки мощными ногами и давя людей-крабов, случайно попадающихся на пути.   
Сбоку от тебя раздаётся нервный смешок Кайла. Ты вопросительно глядишь на него.   
\- Знаешь что, Картман? – спрашивает он, медленно отступая назад.  
\- М? – только и можешь издать ты в безмолвном ужасе, пятясь бок о бок с ним.  
\- Должен сказать, что даже вот в таком вот увеличенном размере… твой писюн внушительным не кажется.  
Это настолько возмутительно, что потерянный дар речи возвращается к тебе, чтоб спасти твоё ущемлённое достоинство от охамевшего жида.   
\- Пошёл ты, Кайл! У меня нормальный член! – громогласно возмущаешься ты. - И сейчас не до этого!  
Земля дрожит под вашими ногами - это Чертяка-Я бежит к вам, угрожающе потрясая трезубцем. Оценив его манёвр, вы принимаете единственное верное решение - вопите во всю глотку и бежите со всех ног, куда глаза глядят.  
Если честно, бегство – задачка непростая для такого симпатичного здоровячка, как ты, который по жизни предпочитал сам быть угрозой, от которой бегут. Не говоря уже о том, что тебе ещё нужно обмозговать какой-нибудь план по вашему спасению. И это на ходу!  
Знаете что? Идите в жопу! Ты, пожалуй, свалишь обязанность продолжать повествование на кого-нибудь другого, пока занят всем этим. 

ПИП

Ты Филипп «Пип» Пирипп. И ты весьма польщён, что тебе оказали честь продолжать это захватывающее повествование.   
Пережив атаку людей-крабов, нашествие огромной морской свинки, а также довольно странную любовную ссору, вы, не успев перевести дух, оказываетесь в центре другого происшествия. А именно: посреди целой кучи малы дерущихся кричащих и явно неадекватных джентльменов. И ты смотришь на всё это и радуешься, что уже умер и покинул этот «тихий» горный городок и этот бренный мир в частности.  
Леди-гот, пытаясь перекричать толпу, требует, чтобы все немедленно покинули её лужайку, её улицу и её многострадальную жизнь. Но всё без толку. Они настолько увлечены своей дракой, что даже не замечают устроившуюся неподалёку огромную морскую свинку, которая незаметна ровно так же, как слон в посудной лавке, а также людей-крабов, которые в страхе попрятались, не желая быть вмешанными в эту вакханалию.   
Тебе неведомо из-за чего все эти джентльмены так яростно сражаются, но приходишь к выводу, что возможно тут имеет место быть конфликт в духе Монтекки и Капулетти из «Ромео и Джульетты». Драку ведь начали отцы той парочки ребят – логично же. По крайней мере, это звучит куда убедительнее, чем промывка мозгов каким-то шоу про пони, и ты решаешь придерживаться этой версии, потому что вера в ту другую может свести с ума. А ты не можешь сойти с ума, ты же не какой-то там презренный француз. Кстати о нём…  
Насколько ты успел заметить, Крот за столь короткое время успел сдружиться с джентльменами-готами, скурив вместе с ними аж две пачки сигарет. А также положить глаз на ту леди-гота, судя по его пожирающим взглядам в её сторону. И ты без понятия, зачем Дэмиан вообще взял его с собой вместе с вами. Проку от него никакого – только раздражает.  
Хотя тебе стоит признать, что из тебя тут тоже помощник никакой. Ты пока только и делаешь, что стоишь рядом со своим владыкой, пытаешься вникнуть в происходящее и найти всему этому логичное объяснение. Но даже это получается у тебя не очень.   
Ты хочешь спросить у Дэмиана, что вам делать-то, собственно, и замечаешь, что он пристально куда-то смотрит. Проследив за его взглядом, ты неожиданно обнаруживаешь вашего старого знакомого Кевина, снующего меж дерущейся толпы, разжигая конфликт всё больше и больше путём коварных науськиваний и нашептываний. Кулаки Дэмиана сжимаются, глаза горят огнём, и он решительно идёт вперед, лавируя сквозь столпотворение так легко и невозмутимо, будто лосось против течения.   
\- Предатель! – кричит он, привлекая его внимание. – Я тебя испепелю медленно и мучительно! И буду наслаждаться твоими страдальческими криками, как своим самым любимым альбомом ACDC!  
\- А, юный владыка, - усмехается Кевин. – Сбежали в мир живых, откликнувшись на призыв смертных? Неплохо придумано. Однако здесь вы куда уязвимее, и я смогу разделаться с вами. Эй вы, членистоногие, не стойте там без дела, разберитесь с ним!  
Люди-крабы по его приказу подскакивают со своих мест и немедленно окружают вас.  
\- Дэмиан, я, конечно, глубоко извиняюсь, но думаю неразумно было с твоей стороны бросать вызов ему сейчас, когда ты растратил почти все свои силы, - шепчешь ему ты. – Что теперь нам делать?  
\- Избавь меня от своего нытья, Пип, ради всего богохульного, - раздражается Дэмиан. - Я восстановил достаточно сил, чтобы разобраться с этим предателем.   
\- О, правда? – ты чувствуешь небольшое облегчение. - Н-ну а что насчёт людей-крабов?  
\- Их бери на себя.  
\- Что?! Н-н-но…  
Дэмиан хлопает тебя по плечу, пресекая твои тщетные попытки что-то из себя выдавить.  
\- Не празднуй труса, я тебе помогу.  
Он смотрит на одного из людей-крабов, и глаза его светятся красным светом. Существо под его взглядом дрожит, затем замирает как вскопанный и произносит:  
\- Смотрите все на этого жалкого француза, ахахаха. У него вид такой будто он каждую пятницу удовлетворяет сам себя багетом, ахахаха.  
Остальные люди крабы смотрят на своего товарища, затем на тебя и начинают ржать. Внутри тебя всё бурлит, клокочет, закипает. Перед глазами встаёт красная пелена, и ты перестаёшь быть собой.


	17. Chapter 17

СТЭН

Ты Стэн Марш. И инопланетяне перемещают тебя прямёхонько в самую гущу ранее описанных событий. Вообще, если бы тебя спросили, ты б предпочёл оказаться там, откуда тебя забрали – дома у Крейга, где Кайл и Картман. Но вместо этого тебя решили забросить в более «весёлое» местечко.   
Оглядываясь вокруг, ты пожимаешь плечами, даже не предпринимая попыток удивляться происходящему. Действительно, а чего ты ждал? Что тебя-то и закинут туда, где ничего не происходит? О подобной роскоши такой «везунчик», как ты, может только мечтать. Права была Венди.  
Раз уж ты оказался здесь значит, некое провидение хочет, чтобы ты что-то тут сделал? Но что конкретно ты затрудняешься сказать. Слишком много происходит здесь всего, чтобы так просто разобраться.  
Может, тебе надо попробовать обратиться к толпе галдящих и бьющих друг друга мужиков, среди которых особенно отличается единорог-дебил (он же - твой батя), и призвать их к спокойствию? Однако ты не уверен, что сможешь их перекричать. Никто из них даже не заметил, летающей тарелки, что принесла тебя сюда. И вряд ли вообще этот конфликт удастся разрешить, пока не уладится проблема с Сатаной. Так что придётся положиться на Венди и ждать.  
Должен ли ты помочь Твику и Крейгу? Хотя те вроде бы, наконец, встретились и сейчас вместе с Томасом смотрят на своих отцов, что яростно катаются по земле, сцепившись друг с другом не на жизнь, а на смерть. И если Твик переживает, носится вокруг них, держась за голову, то менее впечатлительный Крейг безразлично втыкает в телефон.  
Ладно, может, нужно помочь Пипу и Кроту сражаться против людей-крабов? Хотя они и так неплохо рвут их на крабовый салат. Наверное, лучше тебе к ним не соваться, чтоб не попасться под руку или лопату. И да, ты совершенно не удивлён, что эти двое живы, присутствуют здесь и мочат людей-крабов. Ты давно потянул ту мышцу, что отвечает за удивление, так что просто спокойно продолжаешь осматриваться дальше.  
Тебя даже не удивляет, что здесь имеется сын Сатаны, Дэмиан, и что он сейчас яростно перебрасывается фаерболами и молниями с каким-то чуваком, похожим одновременно и на Палпатина, и на Гнилоуста. Их фантасмагоричный бой вполне вписывается в общую безумную картину, где ещё имеется, кстати, морская свинка. Огромная морская свинка.   
Может, потискать её? Конечно, очень хочется, но, наверное, не стоит – издалека она миленькая, но при ближайшем рассмотрении, она может тебя ненароком зажевать. А ты намерен сохранить до конца истории если не рассудок, то хотя бы свою жизнь.   
В конечном итоге, ты выбираешь встать рядышком с готами и просто лицезреть развернувшуюся вакханалию. Ты конечно больше не в депрессии и не очень вписываешься в их компанию, но вас роднит полнейшее принятие неизбежного и желание узнать, чем оно кончится. А также твёрдое намерение во всё это не вмешиваться. Потому что… ну на хрен. Пошло это провидение, пославшее тебя сюда, в жопу. Ты пока не знаешь, что тебе делать.  
Есть, конечно, мысль пойти домой к Крейгу и проверить, как там продвигается противостояние Картмана с Кайлом. Но ты почему-то решаешь от неё отмахнуться. Интуиция подсказывает тебе, что эти двое обязаны натворить нечто такое, что превзойдёт всё то, что ты сейчас видишь. И она, зараза такая, не ошибается.  
Ты чувствуешь дрожь под ногами. Сначала оно тихонько так потряхивает, прямо как мама, что заботливо будит тебя в школу по утрам. Но потом становится ощутимым, сильным и выбивающим почву из-под ног, прямо как когда задачу по твоему пробуждению поручают Шелли, которая переворачивает кровать вместе с тобой. Хотя нет, по сравнению с этим даже такое землетрясение – фигня полная.  
Все участники устроенного дебоша отвлекаются от своих занятий и начинают потерянно озираться по сторонам, будто только сейчас понимая, где они оказались. Потом кто-то из толпы вопит и показывает пальцем куда-то в сторону горизонта. Криков становится больше. Ты смотришь в ту же сторону и видишь движущегося в вашем направлении Картмана. А за ним Кайла и ещё одного Картмана, правда, с тем лишь небольшим отличием, что тот размером с Годзиллу, красный, желтоглазый, с трезубцем, рогами, хвостом, кожистыми крыльями и почему-то голый. И да, ты ждал, что что-то такое произойдёт. Твой рассудок бормочет голосом Барбреди: «Здесь нечего удивляться, проехали», и ты пожимаешь плечами.   
\- Что это за неведомая хрень? – спрашивает Фиркл, гот-детсадовец.   
\- Мы что, опять взяли сигареты у того полотенца? – хмурится Пит, встряхивая чёлкой и придирчиво рассматривая папиросу в своих пальцах.  
\- Нет, - говорит Майкл. – Кажись, всё взаправду. Такой вот хреновый конец света.  
\- Я слышал, что во время апокалипсиса наступает жопа, но не ожидал, что настолько буквальная и жирная, - хмыкает гном Бо-как-его-там, который стал готом – и тебя это, опять же, ни капли не удивляет. – Наверное, у него были те ещё труселя… Бррр! В смысле, что за тоска? И ради такого вот конца я влачил своё жалкое существование?  
\- Да пофиг, - пожимает плечами Генриетта. - Это куда лучше, чем конформистское реалити-шоу или стычка между не менее конформистскими брони. Надеюсь, это жирное чудище сгонит всех этих уродов с моего двора, наконец.  
\- Ма шер’и, так пр’екр’асна в гневе, - слышишь ты Крота с другого боку от себя. – Какая женщина! Я б ей пр’и…  
\- Она же тебя слышит, беспардонный ты лягушатник! – шикает на него Пип.  
\- Я в кур’ce, тупой ты кусок р’остбифа, котор’ому суждено быть либо вечным девственником, либо, что вер’оятнее - отпедр’енным в жопу, - фыркает тот, стряхивая на него пепел. - И ты в кур’се, что слово «беспар’донный» обр’азовано от фр’анцузского слова «пар’дон»?  
\- О нет…  
\- О да.  
\- Я не о том, идиот! – орёт он, в панике оглядываясь. – Где Дэмиан?!  
Ты решаешь отделиться от этой компании и, наконец, воссоединиться со своими друзьями, чтобы узнать у них, что это за чёрт за ними гонится.  
\- Стэн! – замечая тебя, кричит Кайл и бежит к тебе.  
\- Кайл! – машешь ему ты в ответ.   
Вроде не так давно виделись, а такое чувство, что прошла вечность. И да, ты здорово успел по нему соскучиться. 

КЕННИ

Баттерс продолжает смотреть на свет. За всё время он так и не повернулся к тебе, и ты не можешь видеть выражение его лица. Впрочем, его слова и так говорят сами за себя. У тебя были подозрения, что Баттерс не так прост, как кажется, и что за внешней весёлостью, он скрывает свои настоящие чувства. Ты не удивлён, но тебе становится ужасно грустно, когда понимаешь, насколько ему на самом деле обидно и больно.   
Но с другой стороны ты рад, что он вот так тебе открылся. И ты ещё больше утвердился в своём решении вернуть его. Хоть жизнь кажется ему невыносимой, но…  
\- Но ты ведь ещё здесь?   
\- А? – удивлённо издаёт он.  
\- Ну, если б ты настолько не хотел жить, уже давно бы сиганул на ту сторону, - поясняешь ты. – Однако ты всё ещё здесь.  
Это твоё заявление, наконец, заставляет Баттерса к тебе обернуться, и ты видишь, как он растерян. Значит, ты попал в яблочко.   
\- Отчасти я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, - говоришь ты. – Мои смерти и воскрешения тоже похожи на чью-то шутку. Жестокую и бесконечную шутку мироздания, которому, видать, кажется забавным играться с жизнью мальчика в красной курточке, заставляя умирать и возрождаться всевозможными способами снова и снова. «О, боже мой, они убили Кенни! Сволочи!», - пародируешь ты, после чего делаешь паузу и издаёшь серию горьких смешков, - Прям бесконечный ситком с повторяющимся гэгом, который должен я исполнять потехи ради. А если же в какой-то день я не помираю, где-то там, возможно, разочаровано вздыхают: «Как это Кенни не сдох? Что за отстой!». Типа того… Но знаешь, в череде этих нелепых смертей есть такие, которые того стоили. Когда я жертвовал собой ради чего-то важного. В такие моменты я благодарен за это своё бессмертие. Ведь не будь я таким, то, скорее всего, трижды подумал прежде, чем, к примеру, бросаться под машину и кого-то отталкивать. А пока бы решался и думал, момент был бы упущен. И если задуматься, возможно, даже хорошо, что никто не запоминает эту мою фичу. Того гляди меня забрал бы кто из правительственных органов, чтобы ставить на мне бесчеловечные эксперименты. Да и Карен не пошло бы на пользу видеть столько зверских смертей собственного брата. Хватает и того, что наши родители – безнадёжные алкаши, которые скандалят почти каждый день. В любом случае, шуткой или нет, является моё существование, я не хочу его прекращать. В жизни есть много таких вещей, которые в загробном мире не испытаешь. Думаю, настанет время, когда я буду готов уйти навсегда. Но не сегодня. И не сейчас, когда у меня осталось незавершённое дело…  
Ты многозначительно смотришь на него. Баттерс глядит в ответ, потом решает на всякий случай обернуться, чтоб убедиться, что ты это про него, и вновь поворачивается к тебе.   
\- Думаешь, есть причина, по которой я тоже должен остаться? – спрашивает он тебя, грустно опустив взгляд.  
\- Конечно, - не раздумывая, отвечаешь ты. – Эта твоя «безотказность» тоже может кого-то спасти. Уверен, такое даже уже было. И это здорово! Ради этого, пожалуй, стоит жить и двигаться дальше. Так что наше с тобой «смехотворное существование» чего-то да стоит. Как считаешь?  
Баттерс какое-то время молчит, не поднимая на тебя глаз. Он обдумывает твои слова и выглядит потерянным. Наконец, он смотрит на тебя и улыбается.  
\- Да, ты прав, - говорит он. – Если уж ты находишь в себе силы жить, то мне вообще грех жаловаться. В моём «смехотворном существовании» есть смысл, и я это докажу!  
\- Хороший настрой, - одобряешь ты.  
\- Ага, - кивает Баттерс. – Ну что, давай возвращаться? Я, правда, не знаю, как это делается…  
Он потеряно оглядывается, будто всерьёз рассчитывает найти где-то вывеску с надписью «выход». Ты усмехаешься и протягиваешь ему руку, и Баттерс, недолго раздумывая, хватается за неё. Ты тянешь его душу вслед за собой в том направлении, что по твоим ощущениям ведёт в мир живых.  
Вас поглощает тьма, и ты чувствуешь знакомую тяжесть, от которой успел отвыкнуть. А когда открываешь глаза, видишь потолок своей комнаты.

КАЙЛ

Ты Кайл Брофловски. И ты рад видеть Стэна также, как и он тебя. Ты не знаешь, чем закончилось его приключение на летающей тарелке. Сумел ли он там помочь Венди с Грегори и девчонками в Хасбро? Если да, то это он быстро. Хотя беспорядки на улице, судя по всему, не прекращались, а значит…  
\- Я передумал соваться в Хасбро, - опережая твои вопросы, объясняет Стэн. – Решил положиться на Венди. Ты был прав – не стоило мне лезть.  
\- Ого, это здорово! – одобряешь ты. – А я вот тоже смог сам разобраться. Конечно, не без огрехов, - добавляешь ты, оглядываясь назад. – Но мне удалось вернуть нашего Картмана.  
\- Круто! Ты молодец! – улыбается Стэн и ободряюще хлопает тебя по плечу. – И ты, это, извини, что я вёл себя как козёл.  
\- Нет, это ты извини, что лез к тебе со своими нравоучениями… - улыбаешься ты в ответ.  
\- Боже, может, обойдёмся без ваших гейских объяснений в любви и поцелуев в засос на публике? - ворчит Картман, закатывая глаза.   
\- Пошёл ты, жиртрест! – огрызаешься ты.  
\- О, Картман, с возвращением, – говорит ему Стэн.   
\- Ага, спасибо, - отмахивается он. – Воссоединительные объятья, поцелуи и прочие трогательные слюни отложим на потом.  
\- Да я и не соби…  
\- Сначала было бы славно разобраться вот с этой гигантской проблемой, - не слушая тебя, говорит Картман, указывая пальцем себе за спину, на свою гигантскую адскую копию.  
Стэн оценивает взглядом Чертяку и чешет голову.  
\- Кенни, конечно, мне что-то объяснял, но… Наверное, мне не стоит спрашивать, как до этого дошло?  
\- Да, не стоит, - вздыхает Картман. - Все объяснения потом. Если ты этого, конечно, хочешь.  
\- Пожалуй, нет, - подумав, мотает головой Стэн.  
\- Кстати, а не слишком ли он медленный для такого здоровяка? – замечаешь ты. – Один его шаг как десять наших. Не должен ли он был уже давно нас догнать?  
Чертяка и впрямь не торопится - идёт вразвалочку и только сейчас останавливается на расстоянии в несколько своих гигантских шагов от вас, закрывая собой солнечный свет и бросая на улицу громадную тень от своей туши. Народ ещё сильнее паникует и вопит про судный день, в который «мы все умрём!». Однако вместо того, чтобы убегать и прятаться, достают телефоны и начинают это снимать. Идиоты…  
\- Боже, Кайл, я тебя умоляю, - фыркает Картман. – Ну конечно он стал медленнее и тупее, когда стал гигантом. Это же известное клише!  
\- То есть… это он следует клише? – не веришь своим ушам ты. - Серьёзно?  
\- Ага.  
\- Это так тупо!  
\- Нет, это крЮто! – возмущённо громыхает Чертяка тебе в ответ. – Заткнись, тупой жид! Я вас всех уничтожу!  
\- О, мой господин! – кричит ему какой-то гибрид Палпатина с Гнилоустом, идя к нему через мечущуюся толпу и восторженно разводя руки, будто пытаясь объять эту необъятную тушу. - Вижу, вы достигли предела своего могущества! Теперь мы вместе сможем поработить человечество!  
\- Мы? – переспрашивает Чертяка. – Пф, не смеши мои пятки!  
И с этим заявлением внезапно наступает на своего слугу и тщательно елозит пяткой на том месте, где он находился, при этом гаденько хохоча.  
Убивать своего ближайшего приспешника, будучи ослеплённым триумфом? Ты хмыкаешь. Неужели даже без этого клише обойтись не удалось. Что дальше?  
\- Теперь… - говорит Чертяка, вновь обращая внимания на вас. – Я разделаюсь с вами!  
Ах, ну да. Дальше пойдут угрозы и жутко медленные паузы перед их исполнением.   
Он замахивается трезубцем и шарахает им туда, где были вы до того, как с криками успели смыться. И пока он выдёргивает своё орудие из асфальта, ты решаешь озвучить столь волнующий тебя сейчас вопрос:  
\- Что нам теперь делать? Есть хоть какие-то идеи, жиртрест?   
\- А чё сразу я то? – возмущается тот.  
\- Это плод твоего воображения! – вопишь ты, указывая на него пальцем. – Тебе ли не знать, что с ним можно делать!  
\- Ладно-ладно, вытащи песок из вагины, Кайл. Идея у меня есть.  
\- Нет у меня песка в ва..! Стоп. Говоришь, у тебя есть идея?  
\- Да, - кивает он, осматриваясь по сторонам, будто выискивая что-то или кого-то в толпе. – Пока ты занимался разглядыванием причиндалов Крылатого-Я, я смотрел на мониторы, и успел кое-что заметить.  
\- Разглядыванием причиндалов? – решает уточнить Стэн.  
\- Аргх! – раздражённо вскрикиваешь ты, невольно заставляя обернуться в твою сторону Твика, Крейга и… морскую свинку? Последнее производит на тебя настолько сильное впечатление своей умильностью и габаритами, что ты забываешь, на что ты там злился, зависая с отвисшей челюстью.  
\- Ладно, - Стэн откашливается, вновь обращаясь к Картману. – Так что ты там заметил?   
\- Где-то тут должен быть этот пиздюк… - хмурится жиртрест, после чего, наконец, замечает кого-то, и его лицо проясняется. – Эй, ты! Да ты, сын Сатаны, рыба моей мечты!  
Вы со Стэном тоже замечаете в толпе зевак вашего давнего знакомого, Дэмиана Торна, который обращает на вас внимание, сурово сдвинув брови.   
\- Чего вам, жалкие отродья?  
\- Господи, что за отсос, - бормочет в сторону Картман и уже громче добавляет: - Ты хотел знать, кто виноват в пропаже твоего отца и во всех этих дурацких интригах в вашей преисподней? Так вот, во всём виноват вот этот гигантский симпатяга, - когда Дэмиан и все остальные, кто это услышал, не поняли, про какого «симпатягу» идёт речь, Картман, раздражённо вздыхая, тычет пальцем в свою гигантскую копию, – Короче, вон он, чертяка! Можешь делать с ним всё, что твоя тёмная душенька пожелает. Хотя евреи тоже виноваты, но я бы рекомендовал начать с этого вот парня.  
\- Рот закрой, жиртрест! – шипишь на него ты. Вот нельзя было обойтись без подобных идиотских антисемитских комментариев хотя бы сейчас?   
Дэмиан, задумавшись, смотрит на Чертяку вспыхнувшими алым светом глазами и пока не спешит ничего предпринимать. В это время тот, наконец, выдёргивает свой трезубец из асфальта и начинает медленно разворачиваться к вам, чтобы вновь атаковать и вообще узнать, что вы там делаете.  
Ты не знаешь, о чём там задумался Антихрист, но считаешь, что лучше ему с этим поторопиться.

ПИП

Ты Филипп «Пип» Пирипп. И ты, наконец, обнаруживаешь своего владыку, которого потерял из виду. Когда Картман сообщает ему, что именно этот ужасный жирный и столь похожий на него «чертяка» виноват во всех ваших бедах, глаза Дэмиана яростно вспыхивают. Глядя на него может показаться, что у него открылось второе дыхание, и это не он, а какой-то другой сын Сатаны сражался с демоническим войском, а также с бывшим и довольно неслабым приспешником своего отца. Шум и гомон вокруг резко стихают. Все замирают в трепете, ощущая угрожающую ауру, исходящую от Антихриста.   
Но ты знаешь Дэмиана достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что это он специально создаёт этот эффект своего былого могущества. Тебе прекрасно ведомо, что он не до конца оправился, и его сил надолго не хватит. Особенно если он будет их растрачивать на то, чтобы выделываться.  
\- Вот что, ничтожные вы смертные, - в повисшей тишине говорит Дэмиан. - В другое время я бы вас испепелил за столь дерзкую попытку помыкать мной и пользоваться задарма моим могуществом. Но к вашему счастью, мои и ваши интересы совпадают. Так что я, так уж и быть снизойду, до…  
\- Что ты там всё бормочешь, сатанинский пиздюк? – внезапно встревает Чертяка, пофигистично ковыряясь в ухе и лениво опёршись на свой трезубец. – Всё внимание толпы от меня отвлёк. Не стыдно быть таким отсосом?  
Не успеваешь ты вразумить Дэмиана от отчаянно неразумного поступка, как он уже, объятый яростным пламенем, взмывает в воздух, оказываясь на одной высоте с головой чудовища, и извергает из своих рук мощные струи пламени ему в глаза. Тот взвывает, закрывая лицо руками, и пятится назад, приземляясь задницей на чей-то дом. Крыша под столь необъятной жирной ношей трескается и проседает.   
Но на этом Дэмиан не останавливается. Разгоняясь в воздухе, он несётся на него огненной кометой, готовясь нанести ещё один удар. Толпа замирает в предвкушении этой невероятной атаки. Однако…  
\- Бу!   
Чертяка внезапно отнимает ладони от совершенно неповреждённого лица и с гадостным смехом даёт Дэмиану оплеуху своей гигантской рукой. Не ожидавший такой подлости, юный владыка, отлетает от удара далеко назад. Невероятными усилиями ему удаётся затормозить в воздухе и не врезаться в столб электросети. Наблюдатели испуганно охают и облегчённо выдыхают, видя, что Дэмиан ещё способен сражаться.  
Ты обеспокоенно смотришь на него, такого уставшего, ослабшего, но всё ещё решительного, и сцепливаешь руки в замок в молящем жесте. Правда, кому в данном случае молиться ты не знаешь. Но на всякий случай ты даешь высшим силам невероятное и дерзкое обещание. Если всё закончится хорошо, ты постараешься начать лучше относиться к французам. Вот честно-пречестно.

КАРТМАН

Ты Эрик Теодор Картман. И, мда, пожалуй, ты слишком поспешно сделал ставку на сатанинского пиздюка. Фигурально выражаясь, разумеется. Слишком быстро всё произошло, чтобы тут успел нарисоваться хоть какой-то брокер. А если бы и было время на это – то именно ты стал бы тут крутить ставками.   
Дэмиан, конечно, эффектно так жарит Чертяку-Я, всякими там атаками, однако все они словно комариные укусы для его более габаритного и крЮтого противника. А если к этому прибавить ещё и его/твою исключительную хитрожопость, то сатанинскому сынку совсем не позавидуешь.  
Вы все смотрите, как Чертяка-Я швыряет Дэмиана туда-сюда словно шарик для пинг-понга. А он упорно продолжает подниматься и снова атаковать.   
Глядя на всё это, у тебя сердце кровью обливается. Если бы Кайл позволил тебе захватить ту камеру из дома Крейга, можно было бы заснять такое щикарное кинцо. Оно смотрелось бы куда крЮче того, что сейчас народ снимает на свои мобилы и собрало бы больше просмотров на ютубе. Но увы и ах. Сплошные расстройства и обломы от этого жида…

ГЕНРИЕТТА

Ты Генриетта Биггл. И ты со своими ребятами и ещё целой прорвой каких-то неадекватных придурков, что наводнили твой несчастный двор, наблюдаешь битву зла и… зла.  
Победа одного зла сулит вам всем апокалипсис с пони и вытекающей третьей мировой войной, а другой – продолжение вашего опостылевшего и унылого существования. И если честно, ты не можешь сказать, что хуже.  
Хотя если выбирать за кого болеть, то лучше уж за отсосного Антихриста, чем за этот здоровенный кусок сала, хохочущего как злодеи в мультиках, которые смотрит твой тупой брат.   
Ты смотришь на то, как Дэмиана в очередной раз впечатывают в асфальт, и как он с измученным кряхтением встаёт и едва успевает увернуться от трезубца, и задумываешься. Если честно, то возможно у тебя есть кое-какой туз в рукаве или даже рояль в кустах, который помог бы разрешить ситуацию в вашу пользу. Никто о нём, кроме тебя, конечно, не знает. И ты бы скорее удавилась, чем кому-либо рассказала.   
Пожалуй, это ещё одна причина, по которой ты бы предпочла, чтобы выиграло то зло, которое – отсосный Антихрист. Не хотела бы ты прибегать к «плану Б». Лучше сгореть от шального фаербола или быть раздавленной пяткой чудовищного жиробаса, чем это.  
Однако видя, как развиваются дела, твои надежды ломаются прямо, как ваш «фаворит». А его силы на исходе, судя по тому, что на его бессмертном теле начали появляться следы побоев и даже кровь.  
Ладно, всё равно ты не будешь спешить. Надеяться – это, конечно, не готично. Но как говорится, один раз – не конформист. 

БАТТЕРС

Ты Леопольд «Баттерс» Стотч. И пережив клиническую смерть, ты приходишь в себя внутри раскуроченного сейфа, с упоением вдыхая воздух, которого тебе так не хватало недавно. Однако решение оказалось поспешным, и ты закашливаешься от удушающей вони протухших морепродуктов. Выбравшись из сейфа, ты находишь растерзанный труп какого-то человека-краба. Ты вроде как понимаешь, что люди-крабы – враги, мечтающие уничтожить человечество, но всё равно тебе жалко это существо. Покойся с миром, приятель.  
Тебе интересно, который час и на сколько ты уже опоздал домой? Кажется, твои наказание-часы уже должны стремиться к бесконечности. Но тебя это несильно волнует. Особенно, когда ты выходишь на улицу и замечаешь какого-то годзиллоподобного чёрта, который крушит всё вокруг. И ты бежишь прямо туда.  
Оказываясь на месте и переведя дыхание, ты видишь столько всего необычного, что просто глаза разбегаются. Ты не будешь тратить время на то, чтобы описать творящийся здесь кошмар для любого адекватного мозга. Это уже сделали несколько персонажей до тебя.  
Разве что ты не можешь не отметить морскую свинку размером с минивэн. Потому что этот зверюга несмотря на свои устрашающие размеры - невероятно миленький. Интересно, кому и как удалось вырастить его таким большим? Может, и с твоими приспешниками получится сделать что-то подобное? Было бы здорово!  
Ну ладно, какой бы милой ни была эта морская свинка, этого недостаточно, чтобы отвлечь тебя от битвы гигантского чертоподобного Эрика и какого-то летающего пацана в чёрном, стреляющего в того молниями и пламенем.   
Ты становишься рядом со Стэном, Кайлом и Эриком, который, судя по всему, стал нормальным собой. Пацаны даже не замечают, что ты пришёл. Ну, их трудно винить – тут столько всего творится, что нагрянь сюда целый цирк Шапито, на него тоже не обратят внимания.  
Если ты правильно понял, то дело дрянь, потому что судьба мира зависит от того пацана в чёрном, а он проигрывает. Будь здесь брокер, ты бы сделал ставку на адского здоровяка. Да, нужно надеяться, верить и всё такое, но случись апокалипсис, лишние деньги могут пригодиться. Ведь когда апокалипсис пройдёт, наступит постапокалипсис и нужно будет заново отстраивать цивилизацию. Не говоря уже о том, что потребуется восстанавливать снизившуюся популяцию. А чтоб привлечь самочек нужны деньги.   
Пока ты наблюдаешь за творящимся Армагеддоном и строишь планы на будущее, ты не замечаешь, как кое-кто становится рядом с тобой.


	18. Chapter 18

КЕННИ

Ты Кенни Маккормик. И едва проснувшись (а точнее – воскреснув) ты выпрыгнул из кровати и побежал навстречу новым приключениям.  
Хоть ты предпочёл бы отдохнуть и перевести дух после всего пережитого, ты всё-таки не можешь позволить себе подобной роскоши. Чёртова совесть!  
Не теряя времени, ты бежишь прямиком туда, где небо почернело и развернулось красными молниями, а также откуда доносятся разрушения, взрывы, и слышны крики – верные признаки дислокации твоих друзей, без которых там точно не обошлось. Даже немного обидно, что всё «веселье» начали без тебя. Что-то частенько про тебя забывают в последнее время. Но ладно – это уже другая история.  
Оказываясь на месте, ты видишь Дэмиана, который на последнем издыхании сражается с огромной чертоподобной копией Картмана в эпичной такой битве размаха Майкла Бэя. Со взрывами, пафосом, но, к сожалению, без Меган Фокс или каких-либо других сексапильных тёлочек.   
А кроме этого тут… вообще творится чёрте что! И нет, ты не будешь тратить время на описание всего того лютого безумия, что уже было неоднократно описано другими персонажи. Можешь разве что добавить, что к вышеперечисленным зрителям добавился Баттерс. К твоей немалой радости – живёхонький. Стоит рядом с пацанами и, судя по сморщенному лбу и поджатым губам, о чём-то сосредоточенно размышляет. Должно быть, пытается понять, что за дичь тут творится. О чём ещё тут можно размышлять?   
Ты становишься рядом с ним и тоже смотришь на то, как Чертяка-Картман делает из бедняги Дэмиана отбивную. Конечно, ты бы хотел ему помочь, но не знаешь как. От твоего акта самопожертвования в этот раз толку не будет. А другими сверхспособностями ты похвастаться не можешь.  
Ты смотришь на Стэна и задаёшься вопросом, воспринял ли он твоё предупреждение всерьёз и сделал с этим хоть что-то или же, что вероятнее – забил болт? Он, конечно, в последнее время ведёт себя, как мудак, но…  
Не успеваешь ты додумать эту мысль, как Дэмиан с оглушающим грохотом свергается на дорогу, поднимая столп земли и камней. Кого-то из зевак пришибает на смерть кусками бетона, остальные же отделываются испугом. К счастью, ты оказался в числе вторых. И не сдох в кои-то веки.  
На дне образовавшегося дымящегося кратера неподвижно лежит Дэмиан, который больше не может подняться. И ты очень надеешься, что он просто в отключке. Он же ведь не мог помереть? Да ну нет!  
Все вы, затаив дыхание, смотрите на вашего поверженного спасителя, а затем на гогочущего Чертяку-Картмана, который заносит трезубец для последнего удара.  
Пип душераздирающе вопит «Нееет!», а Кайл неожиданно срывается с места и бежит к кратеру. Не зная, что на него нашло, вы со Стэном, не сговариваясь, бежите за ним, чтоб остановить. Пока Чертяка замахивается, Кайл съезжает на ногах на дно кратера и заслоняет собой Дэмиана. Вы со Стэном замираете у кромки ямы и в шоке смотрите на своего друга.  
\- Ну, всё, хватит! – кричит он.  
Чертяка останавливает острие в паре дюймов от него и недоумённо склоняет голову на бок.  
\- Ась? Ты чего это удумал, морда жидовская?  
\- Оставь его в покое! – решительно говорит Кайл. – Тебе ведь был нужен я в качестве «героя», ведь так? Бэтмена или хрен знает кого – неважно. Так что сражайся со мной, чёртова ты жиробасина!  
\- Кайл, ты что творишь? – голосит Стэн, хватаясь за голову.  
Вас неожиданно нагоняет тот Картман, что поменьше, и без промедления сигает в кратер. В отличие от Кайла, он спускается не так изящно – спотыкается, катится кубарем и приземляется бесформенной кучей лицом вниз.   
Чертяка, Кайл, вы и прочие наблюдатели несколько секунд молча смотрите на него, пока он не очухивается и не подымается на ноги. Тяжело дыша и прихрамывая, он подходит к Кайлу и тянет его на себя.   
\- Ты что, сдурел? – шипит он ему. – Он сейчас сделает из тебя еврейский кебаб! На что тебе спасать этого сатанинского пиздюка?  
\- У меня всё под контролем, - говорит Кайл, не отрывая взгляда от Чертяки. – Лучше ты уходи.  
\- Ни хрена не «под контролем»! Я знаю, что такое «под контролем», и выглядит оно точно не так! – кричит Картман и безуспешно пытается сдвинуть Кайла с его места, на котором тот застыл, как вскопанный. - Блин, Стэн, скажи ему!  
Вы скатываетесь к ним в кратер и становитесь рядом.  
\- Не знаю, что ты задумал, Кайл, - говорит Стэн, - Но мы тебя не бросим!  
\- Нет, я не это имел в виду, тупой ты хиппи! – орёт на него Картман. – Кенни, ну хоть ты скажи что-нибудь!  
\- Что-нибудь, - мычишь ты.  
\- Да идите вы в жопу, пацаны! – окончательно выходит из себя Картман. - А я домо… ай, блин! Кажись, ногу подвернул. Мне теперь отсюда не выбраться! Да чтоб вас всех! Если я из-за вас здесь умру, я вам на том свете устрою такое, что ад вам курортом покажется!  
\- Стойте!   
К вам в кратер неожиданно спускается Пип.  
\- Если кто и должен умереть за своего владыку, так это я! – объявляет он.  
\- Ты и так уже мёр’тв, пр’идур’ок, - напоминает ему Крот.  
\- Ах, ну да… Но всё же!  
Кто-то ещё спускается к вам, сначала неплохо так, но под конец спотыкается и падает так же, как и Картман, лицом вниз.  
\- Баттерс? – ты смотришь, как он невозмутимо встаёт и отряхивается. – Ты то чего?  
\- Ну… - мнётся он. – Все прыгнули, и я прыгнул...  
Краем глаза ты видишь, как вашему примеру хочет последовать ещё и Твик, однако…  
\- Куда собрался? - Крейг отлавливает его за шкирку.  
\- Но ведь надо… - лепечет он.  
\- Неа, не надо.  
\- Но...  
\- Нет.  
\- Окей…  
В итоге, на дне остались вы всемером. Как в буквальном, так и в фигуральном смысле.   
\- Это, конечно, всё трогательно и прочая фигня, но… - говорит Чертяка, смотря на вас всех и усмехаясь. - Вы же понимаете, что затея идиотская, и противопоставить вам мне совершенно нечего, тихихихи! Я вас могу сейчас всех прихлопнуть! Семерых одним ударом, прям как Чак Норрис.  
Он отбрасывает трезубец, готовясь нанести по вам ударом кулаком, который размером как раз, чтобы заполнить ваш кратер и не оставить там ничего целого и живого.  
\- Это не Чак Норрис, балда, а Храбрый Портняжка из сказки! - закатывает глаза Кайл.   
\- Да по фиг! Вам хана!  
Гигантский кулак нависает над вашими головами, затмевая солнечный свет, и неминуемо обрушивается на вас.

СТЭН

Ты Стэн Марш. И вы уже долго так жмётесь друг к дружке, зажмурившись и ожидая смерти, а она всё никак не наступает. Здесь напрашивается единственный вывод.  
Открываешь глаза, чтобы в лишний раз убедиться, что вас ещё не смяли в лепёшку, а ещё чтобы узнать, кто же вас спас.  
Первое, что бросается в глаза - это большая такая красная задница. И тебе она знакома. Как и тот, кому она принадлежит. Не то чтобы ты был экспертом по жопам, но тут трудно было ошибиться.  
Да, к вам спиной стоит никто иной, как Владыка Тьмы собственной персоной. И занят он тем, что без особого труда сдерживает одной рукой гигантский кулачище Чертяки. Ты переглядываешься со своими ребятами, осматриваешься по сторонам и, наконец, замечаешь Венди у кромки кратера вместе с Грегори и другими девчонками. Она приветственно машет тебе и улыбается. Ты хочешь помахать ей в ответ своей дрожащей и плохо слушающейся конечностью, но отвлекаешься.  
\- Сатана? – удивлённо вопрошает Чертяка, одёргивая руку и болезненно морщась. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Владыка Тьмы, будто, не слыша его вопроса, разворачивается к вам и смотрит на своего изувеченного сына.  
\- Что я здесь делаю, спрашиваешь? – говорит он таким жутким голосом, что у тебя встают дыбом даже те волосы, что ещё только должны у тебя вырасти в пубертате. – Пришёл положить конец твоим деяниям и тебе в частности!  
Его кулаки сжимаются, и он разворачивается к Чертяке, который невольно вздрагивает и начинает нервничать.  
\- Н-но к-к-как тебе…  
\- Как удалось выпутаться из твоей коварной ловушки, хочешь спросить? – Сатана злобно цедит каждое слово сквозь зубы, покрываясь тёмной аурой. – Да очень просто. Всё благодаря этим милым девочкам, - он указывает себе за спину на Венди и остальных. - Я бы рассказал тебе, какой замечательный девичник с чаепитием они устроили для меня, и как им удалось меня подбодрить и заставить поверить в себя, но много чести лясы тут точить с таким говнюком как ты!   
Чертяка выглядит испуганным, но всё же берёт себя в руки.  
\- Что ж, ладно! – говорит он, подбирая трезубец и наставляя его на Владыку Тьмы. – Полагаю, этой битвы было не избежать. Только боюсь, что уже слишком поздно! Я впитал достаточно тёмной энергии раздора из этого мира, чтобы…  
\- Ой, да завались ты! – закатывает глаза Сатана.  
Далее ты не совсем понимаешь, что происходит. Сначала кажется, что Владыка Тьмы выпускает нечто тёмное в сторону Чертяки, отчего тот начинает вопить, как резанная свинья. Но потом ты понимаешь, что это «тёмное» он наоборот впитывает в себя, высасывая это из верзилы. Под действием этой силы Чертяка начинает постепенно уменьшаться и, судя по всему, возвращаться в свой прежний облик.   
Когда Сатана впитывает в себя всю тьму без остатка, на месте гигантского Чертяки оказывается маленький ангелочек – если так можно назвать уменьшенную копию голого Картмана с кудряшками и крылышками. Лишённый былых размеров, сил и могущества, он теперь только и может, что лежать на земле и жалобно постанывать.   
Удивительно, насколько легко и быстро всё разрешилось. Да, конечно, ты слышал про явление «Бога из машины», который выскакивает откуда ни возьмись и решает любые сложные и безвыходные ситуации на раз-два. А у вас тут, получается, «Сатана из машины»? Какая ирония. Всё у вас не как у людей, честное слово. Нет, ты не жалуешься, но всё-таки…  
Владыка Тьмы подходит ближе и нависает над Крылатым-Картманом. Тот испуганно ёжится и умоляет, чтоб его пощадили. Но Сатана, не обращая внимания на его мольбы, поднимает руки и призывает с неба молнии. Искрящиеся разряды летят во все стороны, прицельно поражая спасающихся бегством людей-крабов и чудом не задевая никого другого. Когда последнего краба разрывает на кусочки, Сатана опускает руки и хмуро смотрит вниз.   
Так и не тронутый Крылатый, неверующе осматривает себя. В его маленьких глазах блестят слезы, а крохотные руки складываются в молящем жесте, когда он решает осторожно уточнить:  
\- Ты передумал и решил пощадить меня, Владыка?   
\- Нет, - говорит Сатана. – Я не могу уничтожить тебя, ибо ты не божие создание. И не моё. Лишь твоему создателю под силу уничтожить тебя окончательно.  
\- Что? Его создателю? Кого ты имеешь в виду, Сатана? – спрашивает Картман.  
\- Это ты, идиот! – пихает его локтем Кайл.  
\- Ах да, точняк, - растерянно отзывается тот. – И что мне с ним делать?  
\- Это тебе решать, мальчик, - говорит ему Владыка Тьмы, делая приглашающий жест.

КАРТМАН

Ты Эрик «Теодор» Картман. И что прикажете тебе делать? Чего это все на тебя так уставились, будто ты им что-то должен? А именно: публично разделаться с плодом своего гениального уникального и, безусловно, богатого воображения.   
Если уж на то пошло, ты не привык марать руки сам – обычно подстрекаешь к этому кого-то другого. Но что-то подсказывает тебе, что если ты попробуешь заставить Баттерса, тебе прилетит кошерная такая еврейская оплеуха.   
Крылатый-Я валяется на земле не в силах подняться, когда ты подходишь, а точнее – подхрамываешь к нему. Побитым он не выглядит, скорее тусклым и ослабшим. Он теряет силы и постепенно исчезает, становясь всё прозрачнее и прозрачнее. Однако ты понимаешь, что если не положишь ему конец здесь и сейчас, то он ещё вернётся и отомстит. Если он такой, как ты, то это очень вероятно. И тебе такого «счастья» точно не надо.  
\- Эрик … - стонет он, протягивая к тебе свои крохотные ручки.  
Ты продолжаешь молча буравить его взглядом.  
\- Эрик, пожалуйста…  
Ты поджимаешь губы. Трудно злиться на такого симпатяжку, но ты должен быть твёрдым. И уже сделать что-нибудь. А то ведь все смотрят. Решат ещё, что ты слабак. Нельзя ронять авторитет перед пацанами. И девчонками. Особенно перед девчонками.  
\- Эрииик…  
\- Мяу!  
\- Киса? – удивляешься ты.  
Твои брови ползут вверх, когда ты видишь непонятно откуда взявшуюся здесь Китти. И её заинтересовывает Крылатый-Я. Она обнюхивает его, тычется в него носом и громко мурлычет.  
\- Тихихихи, щекотно! – хихикает тот, пытаясь увернуться.  
Но Китти становится всё настойчивее, прижимая его лапой, чтоб не вертелся, и начиная его вылизывать.  
\- Тихихихихи, ну всё хватит! Хватит! Тихихихи! Какая шаловливая киса! Мне щекотно, перестань! Тихихихиааааааааааауч! – вдруг вопит он так, что все, включая даже мрачного Владыку Тьмы, подпрыгивают от неожиданности. - Ты что, блять, творишь?! Мне больно! Ааааааааа!!!  
От простого облизывания Китти внезапно решила перейти к покусываниям. К неслабым таким покусываниям, судя по глубоким следам зубов на ляжечках Крылатого-Я. Твоя Китти, что, приняла его за еду?  
\- Нет, Киса! Неееет! Плохая Киса! – душераздирающе орёт он, пытаясь вырваться из пасти кошки. – Нет, фу! Плохая кисааааа!  
Ты вместе с другими зрителями в шоке наблюдаешь за тем, как твоя кошка заживо поедает твоего маленького вопящего от боли и умирающего мучительной смертью воображаемого друга. И конечно ты в ахуе. Но ладно, лучше так, чем марать руки самому. Ведь в последнее время ты, типа, стараешься быть хорошим мальчиком.   
А за свою кису ты не ручаешься. Крылатый-Я сам виноват, что до такого дошло. Если отгонять кису и не давать ей поесть, то надо стоять на своём до конца. Стоит пару раз дать слабину, ты уронишь в её глазах свой авторитет, и она при первой же возможности сожрёт тебя с потрохами. Вот прям как сейчас.   
Оглядываясь по сторонам, ты понимаешь, что народ таращится и на тебя, ожидая от тебя какой-то реакции на творящееся изуверство. И ты для приличия говоришь кисе «фу», а ещё что она плохая киса. Правда, не вкладываешь в эти слова той экспрессии и души, что обычно, и она преспокойно продолжает доедать Крылатого-Я. Ты разводишь руками, как бы говоря, что сделал всё, что мог. А когда она заглатывает его истерзанную тушку окончательно, ты снимаешь шапку и вытираешь рукавом слезинку.   
Гордую отеческую слезинку. Плохая киса, папочкина гордость.

КАЙЛ

Ты Кайл Брофловски. И у тебя, кажется, слов таких нет в словарном запасе, чтобы описать насколько только что увиденное было ужасно и отвратительно!  
Стэна стошнило, и вы с Кенни едва к нему не присоединились. Готов поклясться, что даже сам Сатана испытывал рвотные позывы от этого кошмарного зрелища, просто хорошо это скрывал.   
Да, Крылатый был вашим врагом и принёс немало бед, но всё-таки… Вашу ж медь, что это было? Что нашло на эту долбаную картманскую кошку?  
Ладно, неважно. Главное, что всё уже позади, и всему этому безумию пришёл долгожданный конец. Можно вздохнуть спокойно.  
Сатана подходит к так и не пришедшему в себя Дэмиану и опускается перед ним на колени.  
\- Прости меня, сынок, - печально говорит он, гладя его по голове, - Совсем я оторвался от реальности, погрузившись в просмотр мультиков. Это так безответственно с моей стороны, и я больше не допущу подобного. Даю слово! Эти прекрасные девочки помогли мне прийти в себя и понять, что для меня главное. А ещё сделали самый адски очешуительный маникюр, о котором только можно было мечтать! Отдельное спасибо тебе, Бебе. Ты просто волшебница!  
Владыка Тьмы любовно оглядел свои когти, покрашенные розовым лаком и блестящие от стразиков.  
\- Ой, да ладно, - хихикает Бебе, смущённо накручивая на палец локон.  
Ещё какое-то время Сатана продолжает рассыпаться в благодарностях Венди и другим девчонкам, спасших его задницу. Внезапно он благодарит и тебя за то, что вступился за его сына. И только ты хочешь смущённо улыбнуться, как Картман портит всю малину, указывая на то, как это иронично, что ты в таком фаворе у тёмных сил. И говорит, что оно неудивительно, учитывая, что ты убивал Иисуса, а твоя мама устроила Армагеддон, когда развязала войну с Канадой. Ты говоришь жиртресту заткнуться и идти в жопу.   
Обмениваясь с ним любезностями, ты краем уха улавливаешь, что Сатана за что-то там благодарит ещё и Кенни. Но ты слишком занят старой доброй руганью с Картманом, чтобы услышать, за что именно.  
Покончив с раздачей благодарностей, Владыка Тьмы заботливо берёт своего сына на руки и начинает лечить его, вливая в него тёмную энергию. Глядя на эту трогательную сцену, ты вспоминаешь про свою маму – она наверняка здорово за тебя волнуется. Надо написать ей, что ты в порядке и скоро будешь дома в полной готовности быть отруганным, наказанным и всё такое.   
Пока Сатана занят лечением Дэмиана, вы решаете немного поболтать с Пипом. В былые времена вы все, конечно, вели себя с ним, как полные отсосы, однако с тех пор вы многое поняли и повзрослели. Спрашиваете у него вообще, как жизнь? То есть смерть. Пип говорит, что хоть там темновато, мрачновато, куча грешников и пытки каждый день, - всё равно куда спокойнее, чем у вас здесь. Охотно верится.  
Вообще оглядываясь вокруг, ты видишь самую настоящую благодать. Ну, в сравнении с тем, что было, это можно назвать так. Все вокруг просят друг у друга прощения, мирятся, пожимают руки, обнимаются. На свободную от дерущихся людей улицы пребывают кареты скорой помощи, откуда спешно выходят врачи, чтобы оказать помощь пострадавшим и раздать одеяла и какао. Наверное, именно такая атмосфера миролюбия и дружбы царит в этом их «My little pony»? Ты не смотрел и не можешь точно сказать. Но когда Стэн в какой-то момент подходит к болтающему с Кротом Грегори и пожимает ему руку, ты начинаешь немного верить в ту самую «магию дружбы».   
Ты замечаешь своего папу, который извиняется перед отцом Клайда, с которым не так давно подрался, а также видишь помирившихся отцов Твика и Крейга и решаешь прислушаться к их разговору. Попросив друг у друга прощения, они уже стоят, по-братски приобнявшись, и рассуждают о прошедших событиях.  
\- И чего мы вообще с тобой поссорились, Том? – задался вопросом мистер Твик.  
\- Да хрен его знает, - пожал плечами мистер Такер. – Кажись, спорили, какая пони круче.  
\- Глупости какие, право! Ведь всем известно, что дружба превыше всего!  
\- Ты абсолютно прав, Ричард!  
Неожиданно отец Твика вздрагивает от какой-то пришедшей ему в голову мысли и немного мрачнеет.  
\- Ой, я, кажется, вспомнил из-за чего ещё мы поругались…  
\- Из-за чего же? – напрягся отец Крейга, а также его сын, Твик, по-прежнему рядом стоящий Томас, морская свинка и ты за компанию.  
Неловко откашлявшись, мистер Твик разъясняет:  
\- Мы спорили, чью фамилию возьмут наши мальчики, когда вступят в брак…  
\- Ах, да… - задумчиво протягивает мистер Такер. – Кажется, припоминаю.  
\- Аргх, чего?! – вскрикивает Твик.  
Крейг же молчит, однако ты даже с такого расстояния на тонком уровне ощущаешь, в каком он ахуе.  
\- Какая ерунда, - улыбается отец Твика. – До этого ещё дожить надо! Да и так ли это важно?  
\- Согласен! – поддерживает его отец Крейга. – Какую бы фамилию они ни взяли, мы будем гордиться нашими мальчиками и ценить нашу дружбу!  
\- Точно!  
Тут, откуда ни возьмись, подваливает мужик в костюме единорога, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается отцом Стэна. Шатаясь и едва сохраняя равновесие, он вклинивается между мистером Твиком и мистером Такером, повисая на их плечах.  
\- Дело говорите, мужики, ик! – заявляет всё ещё пьяный в стельку мистер Марш, запах перегара от которого чувствуется за версту. – Так здорово, что добро и дружба одержали верх! И я считаю, что это надо отметить!  
Его предложение было горячо поддержано отцами Твика, Крейга, твоим и ещё много кем ещё. Ликующие и счастливые мужики собираются в кучу, и, напевая какую-то песню из своего любимого «My little pony», идут в направлении бара Скиттера.  
\- Аргх, какой стресс! – восклицает Твик, глядя им вслед и держась за голову. – Я н-не готов к свадьбе! Б-боже, что нам делать?! Я этого не вынесу!  
\- Успокойся, Твик. Наши дебилы- отцы рассуждали о будущем, - говорит Крейг, закатывая глаза. – Мы ещё слишком молоды для бракосочетания. Так что Такером ты станешь не раньше, чем через восемь лет.  
\- Ах, ну да, - успокаивается Твик, но, немного подумав, хмурится. – Так стоп. Почему это я должен стать Такером? Как насчёт того, чтобы ты взял мою фамилию?  
\- Не, чувак, это тупо.  
\- Аргх?! В смысле?  
\- Ну, сам, подумай, дорогой. Крейг Твик - звучит тупо, не?  
\- Это ещё почему?!   
\- Разве не очевидно? – Крейг выгибает бровь. - Крейг Такер и Твик Такер звучит куда лучше, чем Крейг Твик и тем более – Твик Твик.  
\- Аргх! Чего?! – бурно возмущается Твик. – Так значит, тебя не устраивает моё имя? Какого хрена, чувак? У тебя какие-то проблемы?   
\- У меня – никаких, - хмурится Крейг. – Это ты тут бесишься.  
\- Как тут не беситься, когда моё родовое имя считают отстоем?!  
\- Ну, оно, правда, – отстой, чувак.  
\- Аргх! Сам ты отстой!  
Слово за словом, и эти двое с криками набрасываются друга на друга и начинают неистово драться. И делают это едва ли не яростней, чем их отцы недавно. Томас, в шоке глядя на эту сцену, выкрикивает непечатное выражение, рифмующееся с «жёваный крот». И, кажется, на этот раз говорит от чистого сердца, а не из-за приступа.  
Сатана тем временем объявляет, что оказал Дэмиану необходимую первую помощь, но для полного восстановления им нужно вернуться в ад. И Пипу с Кротом следует пойти с ними. Хотя в благодарность за помощь его сыну, он мог бы их даже воскресить и вернуть в мир живых, - немного подумав, добавляет он.   
Пацаны удивлённо смотрят на Владыку, затем на всех вас и разруху вокруг и переглядываются между собой. Крот говорит, что хоть тут и прикольно, но он, пожалуй, вернётся в преисподнюю, чтобы быть подальше от «скотины бога» настолько, насколько это возможно. Пип, глядя на всё ещё бессознанного Дэмиана, тоже вежливо отказывается от воскрешения, говоря, что его и так всё устраивает. На том и порешили.  
Пип улыбается вам и машет на прощание. Вы (включая Картмана, которого тебе пришлось пихнуть локтем) машете ему в ответ. В это время Крот салютирует вам, прощается с Грегори, пожимает руки пацанам-готам и гному-готу. А ещё целует руку девчонке-готу, которой едва удаётся сдержать улыбку, а также румянец, скрыть который бессилен даже её мертвенно-бледный тональник.   
Наконец, попрощавшись со всеми, Сатана со своим сыном, Пипом и Кротом эффектно исчезают в языках пламени, перемещаясь в преисподнюю.  
Ты думаешь, что, наконец, можно выдохнуть спокойно. Однако долгожданное облегчение так и не приходит. Вроде бы всё разрешилось, однако у тебя такое ощущение, что вы о чём-то забыли…

ПРЕЗИДЕНТ США

Ты Герберт Гаррисон. И тебе только что сообщили по твоему красному телефону, что угроза миновала. Мол, больше нет нужды беспокоиться и что-то предпринимать - «My little pony» не вызывает безумие у граждан, беспорядки прекратились, а та «яойная парочка» из реалити-шоу, из-за которой каша с азиатами заварилась, снова вместе.   
В трёх словах - мир, дружба, жвачка. О таком «хэппи энде» можно только мечтать! Однако лично ты о нём не мечтал, и сейчас ты в печальке.   
У тебя тут безграничная власть, желание сделать Америку снова великой, куча боеголовок, а также прикольная красная кнопочка, чтобы их запустить. И всё это зазря? Ну уж нет!  
Посылая всё и вся в задницу, ты опускаешь руку на кнопку и с чувством неописуемой эйфории и собственной офигенности жмёшь её.


	19. Chapter 19

КАЙЛ

Ты Кайл Броффловски. И вашу ж медь! Ты так и знал! Ты жопой чуял, что рановато расслабляться. И вот, на те, пожалуйста – президент запостил в твиттер новость о запуске грёбанных ракет. Хотелось бы надеяться, что это шутка такая, но увы и ах. И это, несмотря на то, что всё, наконец, затихло и уладилось. Неймётся же ему, полудурку!  
Что теперь делать совершенно неясно. Сатана ушёл, инопланетяне улетели, и даже морскую свинку уже уменьшили (хотя чем она могла бы помочь, ты затрудняешься сказать). Так что помощи ждать неоткуда.   
Особо ни на что не надеясь, ты весь на пробудившихся джерсийских эмоциях вопрошаешь, есть ли у кого какой запасной «бог из машины», «ружье Чехова» или «рояль в кустах», которые сейчас могли бы помочь? Картман не упускает возможности прокомментировать, насколько этот твой вопрос тупой.  
Ты хочешь огрызнуться в ответ, но отвлекаешься, когда, к своему немалому удивлению, ты видишь, что кто-то с обречённым вздохом тянет руку. 

ГЕНРИЕТТА

Ты Генриетта Биггл. И как же тебе не хочется этого делать… Но по закону подлости аж грёбанный президент грёбанного США вынуждает тебя воспользоваться твоим припасённым на чёрный день готомерзким «планом Б».   
А ты уж думала, что всё обошлось, и расслабилась, поверив в то, что грёбанный метафорический рояль останется в метафорических кустах на веки вечные. Ан нет! Ведь твоя жизнь полна страданий и боли, и тебе не стоило об этом забывать.   
Как назло, ты даже не можешь предаться страданиям как следует, так как времени катастрофически мало. Полный тлен этот «план Б». Где Б – боль, безумие и безысходность.  
На все эти мрачные раздумья ты тратишь рекордные пару секунд – сказывается многолетняя практика. После чего, трагично вздыхая и закатывая глаза, наконец, достаешь телефон и находишь нужный номер в списке контактов. 

БРЭДДЛИ

Ты Брэдли Биггл. И когда ты говоришь «Шаблагум!» и крутишься на месте, прямо как сейчас, ты перевоплощаешься в могущественного супер-героя Мятно-Ягодного Хруста!  
На сверхмятной скорости ты обгоняешь, летящие в сторону Азии боеголовки и преграждаешь им путь, повиснув в воздухе и героически уперев руки в боки. Да, должно быть, выглядишь ты сейчас ну очень круто!  
Ракеты реагируют на излучаемые тобой тепло и бьющую ключом ягодную энергию и направляются прямо на тебя. Только сейчас ты понимаешь, что не успел придумать, как ты избавишься от них, и достаточно ли ты неуязвим, чтобы с хрустом пережить взрыв подобной мощи?  
Но прежде, чем ты успеваешь сказать «Упс!», боеголовки сталкиваются прямо перед тобой, окутывая тебя огненной взрывной волной.  
Неизвестно, по этой причине или из-за чего-то ещё, но ты пропадёшь без вести на весь следующий сезон, а также не будешь никак участвовать в событиях грядущей супер-геройской игры с пацанами.   
Но как бы то ни было, ты таки успел спасти жизни миллионы людей, а также предотвратить Третью Мировую Войну, и ты вправе гордиться собой. Что бы на этот счёт ни думала твоя сестра, на зов которой ты ответил, даже несмотря на то, какая она сука…

ПОЛОТЕНЧИК

Ты Полотенчик. И наркотики – это плохо. Пнятненько? Пару сеансов у психолога наставили тебя на путь истинный. И ты надеешься, что раз и навсегда. У тебя же есть жена и сын и пора уже браться за голову. Даже если вместо неё у тебя генетически-модифицированный ворс.  
Что ещё можно сказать? Ну, типа… Не забывайте всегда брать с собой полотенце, всего хорошего, и спасибо за рыбу!

КАРТМАН

Ты Эрик Теодор Картман. И тебя не может не злить тот факт, что мир был спасён грёбанным Мятно-Ягодным Хрустом. Самым идиотским героем, которого только можно представить. И да, даже его возможная гибель в процессе, не делает тебе особо легче.  
Кажется, страна начинает забывать своего настоящего героя. Ты ставишь в голове галочку - в скором времени исправить положение и напомнить всем и каждому, что есть ещё такой герой по имени Енот, которого все определённо заслуживают, чем какого-то лажового Мятно-Ягодного Хруста. О да, это будет щикарно!  
Но на сегодня ты, пожалуй, устал от приключений. Ты бы сейчас лучше прилёг на диван вместе с кисой, включил телек и поел бы каких-нибудь вкусняшек.  
А пока ты здесь, ты ещё раз просишь Кайла и Стэна прекратить свои слюнявые гейские разговоры о дружбе, и пойти уже отсосать друг другу где-нибудь за углом. Ей-богу, стоило на минутку отвлечься, как эти двое снова взялись за своё! Да, ты сказал им, что они могут заняться всей этой мерзостью, когда вы со всем разберётесь, но надо же меру знать.  
Кайл вместо того, чтобы начать беситься и говорить, какая ты тупая и бесчувственная задница, внезапно напоминает тебе, что так и не дождался от тебя заслуженной благодарности за твоё спасение. Вот ведь ушлый жидяра… Давит на самое больное – на совесть, которая у тебя маленькая, недоразвитая, однако уже довольно чувствительная! И Стэн, этот грёбанный хиппи, его поддерживает. Прежде, чем ты придумываешь какое-нибудь остроумное оправдание, Кайл с коварной жидовской ухмылкой указывает тебе за спину. А там…  
\- Привет, зая! – радостно бежит к тебе Хайди.   
\- Привет, зая… - кисло отвечаешь ты. – Чо как?  
\- Я так скучала! – говорит она. - Ты представить себе не можешь, какие приключения мы пережили в Аспене! Так приятно после всего этого вернуться в наш тихий горный городок, где тишь да гладь!  
Ты смотришь по сторонам, на следы от прошедших беспорядков и нашествия огромной морской свинки, на зловонные останки людей крабов, а также на разрушения, оставшиеся после битвы гигантского Крылатого-Чертяки-Я и сына Сатаны... И ты задаёшься вопросом, это она серьёзно, блин?  
Она расценивает твой недоумевающий взгляд, как крайнюю степень заинтересованности её идиотской поездкой. Берёт тебя под руку, отрезая тебе путь к отступлению, и, тиранша такая, начинает щебетать про то, как их суровый папа-качок спасал их с мамой от лавины.   
Ты не знаешь почему, но сейчас Хайди Тёрнер уже не кажется тебе такой умной и смешной, как раньше. И ты ставишь себе ещё одну галочку - разобраться с этим вопросом как-нибудь попозже.  
Но это уже другая история.

БАТТЕРС

Ты Леопольд «Баттерс» Стотч. И хорошо то, что хорошо кончается. Хотя ты не уверен, что лично тебя ждёт счастливый финал, когда ты окажешься дома. К несчастью, твой папа - не фанат «My little pony», а потому сейчас он трезвый, злой и ему не терпится тебя наказать.  
Но, несмотря на это, настроение у тебя сейчас приподнятое. И тебе даже интересно, в какие захватывающие приключения тебя втянут в следующий раз?  
Замечая рядом стоящего Кенни, ты решаешь поинтересоваться, где он пропадал? Он в ответ бубнит, что где-то там тусовался. Круто, должно быть. Ты решаешь впечатлить его своей невероятной историей в ответ.  
\- Представляешь, - говоришь ты. – Я чуть не умер в том сейфе. Да-да, дружище, я серьёзно! Уже видел свет в конце тоннеля и всё такое. Но тут явился ангел и спас меня. А когда я очнулся, сейф был открыт, и даже людей-крабов не было!   
Кенни смущённо посмеивается. Хотя, возможно, тебе это кажется. Чего ему смущаться то?   
Ты решаешь, что Кенни просто не верит в правдивость твоего рассказа и смеётся над тобой. Однако он говорит, что это не так, и он верит тебе. И спрашивает, насколько горяченькой была эта ангел, а также насколько большие у неё были буфера?  
Ты морщишься, пытаясь вспомнить смутный и то и дело ускользающий из памяти образ. Конечно, ты не можешь быть до конца уверенным, но, кажется, этот ангел был мальчиком…  
Однако чтобы не расстраивать Кенни, ты говоришь, что это была ну очень горяченькая тётенька с вооот тааакими буферами. И стараясь его поразить, ты рассказываешь всё в таких деталях, что сам начинаешь верить, что именно такая красотка и вытащила тебя с того света. Даже почти влюбиться в неё успел и немного вспотеть, представляя её внушительные прелести...  
Увлёкшись разговором с Кенни, а также прочими событиями до этого, ты только сейчас ощущаешь, что твой телефон бешено вибрирует в твоём кармане уже битый час. А когда, наконец, достаёшь его, тебя прошибает холодный пот при виде количества пропущенных звонков и сообщений от твоих родителей…  
\- Ёшкин крот! – испуганно восклицаешь ты. – Думаю, мне пора! Увидимся в школе!  
Ты машешь Кенни и бежишь в сторону дома, попутно прощаясь с другими ребятами, а также резво перепрыгивая через дыры на дорогах, поваленные деревья и ошмётки людей-крабов. Настроение у тебя по-прежнему хорошее, и ты с оптимизмом смотришь в будущее. Что-то подсказывает тебе, что все твои напасти не напрасны, и тебе не стоит из-за этого грустить. Ведь в этом мире есть столько всего удивительного и интересного, ради чего стоит радоваться и жить!

МОРГАН ФРИМАН

И да, детки, напоследок ты становишься Морганом Фриманом, чтобы подвести итог этой безумной истории.   
Однако ты боишься, что даже невероятной силы твоего всезнания может не хватить на то, чтобы выжать хоть какую-то мораль здесь. И ты принимаешь мудрое решение, что каждый волен сделать свои выводы.  
Вскоре жизнь в тихом горном городке вернётся в привычное русло. А потом начнётся очередной безумный замес с многочисленным разрушениями и человеческими жертвами, что ещё всколыхнёт мир и устроит всем очередной массовый вывих мозгов.  
Но да, детки, это уже другая история…

КОНЕЦ


End file.
